


Omegaism

by Brynn_Jones, eureka1



Series: Omegaism [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discrimination, Fighting for Equal Rights, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omegaism, Politics, Slow Burn, omega rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 72,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn_Jones/pseuds/Brynn_Jones, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eureka1/pseuds/eureka1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is an omega who has always profited from people being attracted to his scent, guys and women alike buying him drinks at bars or people letting him sit on the bus. So what if he can't exactly go out after dark so he doesn't provoke the alphas lurking around in the night? He's been taught since he was young and unpresented that omegas shouldn't tempt fate and just stay home. It was normal and he was fine with that. Until now. Faced with a blatant discrimination, Dean decides to inform himself about omega rights and try to improve their standing in society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: While this story does take place in America, the politics I'm describing are not American at all and I urge readers not to compare the two. The situation in my fictional America is completely different and it's heavily influenced by European political scene. I don't want people getting angry about what I write just because they compare it to what they know and it doesn't make sense to them.  
> There will always be people out there who don't agree with your political opinions but that doesn't mean that either one or the other is in the wrong. Politics is based on different interpretations of the same facts and it's often complicated to pick a side, especially when you are not privy to every single piece of information.  
> I beg you, be nice to each other otherwise I'll be forced to delete some more comments and that makes me very unhappy :(

Dean's hands were sweating where he was clutching them together in his lap and his knees felt weak with nervousness. His eyes felt a bit unfocused and Dean tried to tell himself that he didn't make a mistake when he decided not to take the anti-nausea pill his father had offered him in the morning. You're an omega, he had told him, you need all the help you can get. Dean had just rolled his eyes, telling his father he would be fine.

Now he took a deep breath and lifted his head, narrowing his eyes to focus them consciously. He looked around the mostly bare room he was sitting in, studying  the other men seated in uncomfortable plastic chairs. They all seemed fairly competent, well except that wiry guy in glasses that sat right next to the door, but Dean wasn't really worried since he was more than competent too.

He was waiting for a job interview at the local auto shop, hoping to get his first real job after he finisher school the year before. He was nineteen and despite his father telling him that he didn't have to worry about money because Sammy would soon be old enough to pull his weight and Dean would be able to stay home so he could care about the household, Dean wanted something else to do. He had always been interested in cars, helping his father numerous times to fix the beautiful black Impala that Sammy would get if he presented as an alpha.

He was secretly hoping his younger brother would present as an omega, since then John would give the Impala to Dean. Sammy didn't really care about the car anyway and wouldn't really know what to do with it.

Dean straightened in his seat as the door to the office opened and a tall muscled guy with fiery red hair stepped out. He wore a grim expression on his face and Dean hoped that meant he hadn't got the job.

"Dean Winchester," said a slightly raspy voice from the inside of the office and Dean immediately stood up to go in.

"Good morning," he greeted as he stepped inside.

He was met with a stocky guy in a expensive-looking suit and a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "Hello," he said in a posh English accent, "my name is Crowley, the manager of Hell's Autoshop. Sit down, boy."

Dean did as he was told, not daring to argue about being called a boy. He had already presented, he was no boy anymore.

"So you want to be a mechanic?" asked Crowley, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his desk.

"Yes sir," answered Dean respectfully, smelling a strong beta scent coming off of the other man and instinctively assuming a more subservient position.

"Do you have any experience?"

Dean nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, sir. I have experience mainly on classic cars like '67 Chevrolet Impala or '70 Ford Mustang but I have worked on some newer models as well."

Crowley raised his eyebrows. "Worked?"

"Mainly oil changes, brakes, spark plugs or vacuum lines but I have had to repair some car accident damages too."

The man opposite him hummed quietly. "How old are you again?"

"Nineteen."

Another hum. "And you're an omega."

It wasn't a question but Dean still felt compelled to answer. "Yes?"

Crowley sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry Dean but I can't offer you a position."

Dean gape. "What? Why?"

The Brit shrugged. "You're an omega. Sooner or later you're going to take a mate, have a bunch of kids and you'll request enormous amount of pregnancy leaves. I need someone who's priority would be his job, not puttering about kitchen."

Dean stood as well, finding himself several inches taller than the Auto Shop manager. "I don't want kids, sir. The job would be my priority."

Crowley's professional smile dropped slightly, his patience thinning. "They all say that, kiddo. Look, I'm sorry but I can't offer you a job. That's final."

Dean scowled in anger and disappointment but managed to shake hands with the man nonetheless and leave with his head held high. Let the other men in the plastic chairs think he got the job.  He walked out, heading for the closest bus stop.

Who did the British clown think he was? Saying Dean wouldn't think the job was important just because he was an omega. What sort of opinion was that? Being omega had been mostly to his advantage till now, people reacting to his sweet smell with protectiveness and complaisance. His father had told him that as an omega, he didn't have as many responsibilities as an alpha, not having to earn money for his family or make important decisions. He had taught him how to behave in public, being respectful to other sexes, always dressing as not to provoke hot-headed alphas and never going out alone after dark.

John had never told him that as an omega, he wouldn't be able to get a job as a mechanic, which had been his dream occupation since he was six and watched his father change the Impala's spark plugs for the first time.

As Dean sat on the bus, having been freed a seat by a middle-aged beta, he thought about how unfair his life was. Why was his sex so important? He understood that omegas were naturally nurturing and usually wanted a big family with many children but that didn't mean that every single omega was the same. His high school girlfriend Lisa who had presented omega when she was fourteen, a whole year before Dean himself went into his first heat, had been a very delicate and caring person and wanted a whole bunch of kids. That was also the reason she broke up with him right after he presented, as omegas couldn't impregnate anyone and Lisa hadn't wanted to waste time with him, while there were perfectly fertile betas and alphas on the school's football team.

Completely and ridiculously unfair, he repeated to himself as he stomped down the street leading to their humble house. He had wanted to get a job in the first place so that he could help with the bills at home, so there was no chance of him having children at the moment as they wouldn't be able to support them. So what the hell did that Crowley guy have a problem with?

Dean unlocked the front door, stepping into the small hallway and chucking his jacket on the hanger and toeing off his shoes violently, leaving them in the middle of the floor.

His father looked up from where he was reading a newspaper on the couch as Dean passed him in the living room. He raised an eyebrow at Dean's behaviour. "How did it go?"

Dean scowled. "Don't ask."

"What's for dinner?" asked his father instead.

Dean rolled his eyes. "No idea," he snapped and ran up the stairs to lock himself in his room. He wasn't in the mood for one of John's lectures about proper omega behaviour. It always sounded as if omegas were supposed to be nice and sweet smelling all the time, regardless of their actual mood.

Dean flopped down on his bed, powering up the laptop he shared with Sammy. He typed in his password, opening up the browser.

_"omegas can't work"_ he typed in the search engine he used and scowled at the screen as he scrolled through the results. The links were full of articles and rants written by arrogant alphas who claimed omegas can't work for a toffee.

Frustrated, Dean tried a different approach: _"omega discrimination"_. While this also got him a fair share of alpha rants, Dean also came upon a few web pages containing omega rights articles. He clicked on a link for Wikipedia's page on something called ' _omegaism_ ' and started reading.

_"Omegaism is a social and political movement dedicated to define, establish, and achieve equal political, economic, cultural, personal, and social rights for omegas. This includes seeking to establish equal opportunities for omegas in education and employment."_

And employment, thought Dean as he went back to the search bar and wrote ' _omegaism_ ' in it, that sounded just like the thing he was interested in.

The search spat out a website called _equalrightsforomegas.com_ and Dean immediately clicked on it. It had a pleasant greenish layout - which was a lot easier on his eyes than most of the glittery sites he had visited until then - and seemed to be an official webpage of an Omegaist group. He spent the rest of the evening browsing through the articles.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was still thinking about what he had read when he was cooking breakfast the next morning. He had learnt a lot of things his father never bothered to tell him. About how omegas earn only seventy cents to every alpha's dollar, how they can't work certain job like for example join the military because they're considered too weak, how they used to be kept as sex slaves hundreds of years ago and some alphas still feel they are entitled to any unmated omega they encounter.

For the first time in his life, Dean thought that having to stay at home after dark so he doesn't get assaulted or raped was incredibly unfair and that while alphas did carry the burden of earning money more frequently, there were some omegas out there who had good jobs as well and managed to support a household all by themselves.

John walked downstairs still in his pyjamas, yawing widely and scratching his chin. "You finally stopped sulking and decided to cook for us?" he teased Dean.

The nineteen-year-old shrugged. "I wasn't sulking."

His father walked past him, heading for the pot of freshly brewed coffee Dean had made, and tousled his son's hair. "Don't worry about it, omegas sulk sometimes. It's all the hormones, I think."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

He didn't really think it was hormones. He had read that while omegas had a hormone level increase during heats and pregnancies, it wasn't anywhere near what an alpha experienced during a rut. This was the main reason alphas had such trouble controlling themselves. Dean was neither in heat nor was he pregnant.

"You finished with that?" asked John as he pointed at a sizzling rasher of bacon in Dean's pan.

"Sure, take it."

His father once again patted his hair and went to sit down just as Sammy came downstairs as well. "Morning," mumbled the fifteen-year-old, already dressed in his school uniform a school bag in hand.

Dean grinned at him. "Hi, Sammy."

The younger boy scowled. "It's Sam."

Dean plated a buttered toast and a few slices of bacon o a plate, pouring his brother a juice. "Of course, et your breakfast, Sammy."

Sam just rolled his eyes, mouthing the word 'jerk' at the omega.

Dean mouthed back a silent 'bitch' before turning back to the cooker and preparing his own breakfast. His thoughts went back to the evening before to a project that seemed to be running on the _equalrightsforomegas.com_ webpage at the moment. Anyone who wanted could take a picture of themselves holding up a sign with the words _'I need omegaism because'_ and a reason they thought of. Dean really liked looking at the pictures because it allowed him to put faces to some of the words he had read, realizing that the people behind the website were real omegas with real problems.

And it wasn't just omegas, he had found out in surprise, there was a number of betas and even alphas fighting for equal rights as well. There was a picture of an alpha woman holding a sign with the words "I need omegaism because school taught my son to think of himself as an object." which hit Dean particularly hard. He could imagine his mother in place of the blond woman holding a similar smile, fighting for Dean's rights and being proud of every little accomplishment.

He had also noticed an announcement saying the omega movement managed to push a draft bill stating mated omegas could vote differently from their mates, something Dean wouldn't have been able to even imagine before he read it. He didn't understand why an omega would want to vote differently from his mate but he could admit it was good to have the opportunity.

The biggest shock to Dean's system, however, weren't the anonymous recounts of assaults on omegas nor the fact that omegas are taught to think of themselves as complementary pieces to alphas and measured their worth by what alphas thought of them, it was the realization that not everything his father had told him was true.

Of course, Dean was sure John didn't deliberately lie to him but being an alpha who had been mated to a beta, he didn't fully understand omegas. Didn't understand their needs, their nature, their character. And mainly he didn't understand that they weren't all alike. Some were cute and sweet, of course, but some were firmly built and strong minded and didn't ever want to bear children because they didn't have a parental bone in their body.

"You're going to eat today?" asked his father after watching Dean stand at the counter, staring into space.

Dean quickly snapped out of it. "Yeah, sorry. Got lost in thought."

John smiled. "Yeah? What were you thinking about? An alpha caught your eye?"

Dean blushed. "No, I haven't anyone worth it."

"Then how do you expect to take a mate? Don't you think you should lower your standards? That Alistair boy from across the street seemed interested."

Dean shrugged. "I got the feeling he wanted to have sex first and talk later."

John rolled his eyes, chuckling quietly. "Well, you do have to give him something first. You can't really expect him to tie himself to you without knowing what he was getting into."

Dean's mind went back to a comment underneath one of the articles. It read: _"All of you beautiful omegas out there, remember that you're more than just a hole for alphas to stick their knots in. You're a wonderful person just by yourself and your worth is not measured in how many alphas you can please."_

He couldn't really tell his father that though since he was sure the alpha wouldn't agree with such a sentiment.

Ten minutes later, Dean was waving at his father and brother riding away in the Impala, grinning at Sam who had his face pressed against the passenger seat widow making funny faces at Dean. He kept at it until the black car turned a corner and Dean went back inside.

He looked around the house, noticing his father's dirty shirt thrown over the back of the couch and his brother's magazines scattered on the floor. It was time to tidy up.

He brought the laptop and sat it on the coffee table, opening up Spotify and choosing a playlist he had added the previous evening. One of the people on the site had talked about an American omega band that played songs that were mostly meant to empower omegas.

He clicked on shuffle play and started picking up strewn clothes and papers that adorned the living room, bobbing his head to the rhythm.

_Omegas across the world,_  
lift your head up and listen to the truth,  
we're gathering our forces now,  
the future of humankind needs you.

_No matter what you look like,_  
no matter what you do,  
we need to raise up together and change the world view.

Dean grinned. Who would have thought that there was a whole different world out there that he had no idea even existed. Individuals who fought for all people to be equal, just like the constitution claimed them to be. Omegas who suffered online attacks from pissed off alphas just so they can speak their mind.

He flirted with the idea of joining the party the Omega Rights Group organized in celebration of the new voting bill draft. It was supposed to take place the next evening in Colorado Springs, which was about a hundred kilometres away from where Dean lived. He would have to contact someone from the page to give him a lift as his father would never let him take the Impala and he would have to spend the night in Springs.

He hadn't spent a night out of the house since he presented and he was slightly apprehensive of the trip but he really wanted to go and talk to the people from the website in person. For example the main editor, Charlie, who according to her picture was a cheeky looking redhead seemed like a really fun person. She used words like 'brains in pants' and 'baby gravy' in her articles which more often than not made Dean laugh.

Dean, pulled out the vacuum cleaner and plugged it in, temporarily drowning the notes of the rhythmic  songs. He started singing along anyway, making up words when he couldn't remember the lyrics.

He would see if he still had the courage tomorrow but he really felt like going to the party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find the story is getting a more idealistic vibe the further I get but I figured we could all use something like that :)

"Absolutely not," said John that evening when Dean relayed him his wish to spend the night in a different city in order to meet up with some internet friends. He hadn't told him in was an Omega Rights meeting, though he didn't want to inspect closely the reason why.

Dean pouted. "But why? I told you I would be with my friends, nothing would happen to me."

His father shot him a glare. "I know how you teenagers think when you're not under a strict parents' supervision, you would run amok and end up in the streets during dark."

Dean gasped. "I wouldn't. I know that's not allowed."

"Dean-"

"What if I sent you a text every hour to let you know I'm all right and behaving?"

His father seemed a bit less unapproachable at hearing that. "What sort of people would it be?"

Dean thought quickly and hard. "Well, it's mostly going to be omegas but there will be a few alphas there that would make a good potential mate from what I could tell."

John pursed his lips. "And you say you met them on the internet? Do you know if any of the alphas would be able to provide for you and your kids?"

Dean bristled at that. "Dad, I told you I didn't want kids."

"You say that now," shrugged his father, "You'll see when you take a wealthy mate, you'll want so many children, you'll die of happiness."

Dean scowled but didn't comment again. "So I can go?"

His father gave a hesitant nod. "You will check with me every hour until you go to sleep and again in the morning, understood?"

Dean nodded. "Yes, dad."

John stood up, patting Dean's head. "And make sure to present yourself well so that a respectable alpha notices you. If you behave like your common hobo, only poor and desperate alphas will take interest in you."

Dean blushed. "I might not even find anyone, dad. It's not exactly a mating party or anything."

"But there's potential?" asked John, a glint in his eye.

Dean nodded. His father most likely saw a way out of their financial trouble. If Dean took a rich mate, he wouldn't have to pay for Dean anymore, even better, there was a possibility the alpha would be so generous he would even help John out financially.

Later that night, after cleaning up the dinner table and storing the leftovers in the fridge, Dean opened the Omega Rights website, clicking on the forum tab and scrolling down to where people were discussing joined rides to Colorado Springs. He wrote his own message, asking for a ride for himself.

He then started playing some of his new songs, head bobbing to the beat as he waited for an answer. He didn't have to wait long.

**_PrincessCharlie:_ ** _hello dean, welcome to the group!!! we have a car going though your city tomorrow at three. so if you wanna join us?_

**_Dean067:_ ** _hi! I'd like that very much, thank you._

**_PrincessCharlie:_ ** _you're welcome, sweetcheeks. we'll see you at three by the church?_

**_Dean067:_ ** _I'll see you there._

Dean sighed in contentment, once again searching out Charlie's picture. He wanted to memorize what she looked like so that he would recognize her easily the next day.

He then went back to the home page, where he noticed a new article.

**_Criticism of the Colorado's New Voting Bill Draft_ **

_Only two days after Colorado pushed through the new Voting Bill that would enable mated omegas to vote differently from their mates, a wave of criticism fell on the head of Colorado Senator Castiel Novak. Especially the Conservative voices are heard loud and clear, making sure to let their opinion be known._

_Dick Roman, a senator for Texas, has said: "This bill is meant specifically to undermine an alpha's position in society, insinuating that omegas should doubt their alpha's opinions. I find it alarming that the senator pushing this abomination through is an alpha himself."_

_A Kansas senator Michael Hagios also added his bit: "It is clear that this is a desperate move of an unmated forty year old alpha. If senator Novak had a mate of his own, he would have surely never even thought of such an outrageous law."_

_Novak, as a member of the Liberal Party, answered all jabs at his person in a professional manner: "I believe that each and every person in America should have the freedom to vote, no matter their sex, colour or religion. Alphas shouldn't need an outdated law in order to feel secure in their position as an alpha." He also added: "I find it curious some of us feel threatened by mated omegas having the right to vote, it's as if we were scared they could actually change something. With how many angry letters I received these past two days, I can't help but think we must be doing something right," he finished with a smile._

_At which point Roman commented: "This is just Novak's political agenda. He's hoping that the Liberals get more votes if this bill pushes trough."_

_We all have to keep our fingers crossed that the new Voting Bill passes through the Senate next month. It would certainly be a step in the right direction. [For more information on the New Voting Bill visit the section 'Omega Laws'.]_

Dean read the whole article with bated breath, realizing how big of deal that bill really was. If mated omegas could vote separately from their mates, it could seriously change the distribution of votes in between the two main political parties. The Conservatives have had preponderance over the Liberals for around twenty years now and America hadn't seen a Liberal President for almost twice as long.

If this Novak guy could actually finish what he started, it could mean a whole new era for the American omegas. If the Liberals had more say in everyday politics, more bills supporting omega rights might get passed and slowly but surely the world my change. And wasn't that a nice thought?

He still wasn't completely sure what sort of laws could help them because he wasn't educated enough in omega rights but he was determined to change that. Clicking on the appropriate link, he went on to read about the New Voting Bill and other laws that supported omegas' equality as well as the laws that restricted it.

He found out that until six years ago, in some states an alpha had been allowed to mate with more than just one omega, one of those states unsurprisingly Texas. He also read about how unmated omegas couldn't receive children benefits up until two years ago and how they still got less money than the mated ones even now. There was no such limit for single alpha or even beta parents.

He read about how it was quite recently that omega rape even became a thing, the act not being criminal previously. That was probably why omegas couldn't leave the house after dark, though Dean found no mention of it.

He went to sleep a lot later than he was used to, his head hitting the pillow way past eleven o'clock, still thinking about all the new information he had read about. He even started thinking of taking his own _'I need omegaism because'_ photo, though he wasn't sure what reason he wanted to use yet.

He fell asleep with the vision of better days coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand another chapter :) I really like writing this story.

Dean was standing on the pavement in front of the local church. He had been standing there for the past ten minutes and if his phone showed the correct time, he would still be standing there for just as long.

He had been looking forward to meeting the guys from _equalrightsforomegas.com_ so much that he left home almost twenty minutes earlier than he was supposed to but he seemed not to be able to care.

He had once again messaged with Charlie in the morning, confirming that he would be waiting for them by the church and Charlie in turn sent him photos of two other people that would be in the car with them.

One was an omega girl called Jo, a pretty blonde thing, while the other was a beta man called Benny. Benny was slightly older than the three of them, already in his mid-thirties, while Jo wasn't eighteen yet.

Dean had scrutinized the pictures, trying to figure out if they were good people before settling on having to find out later.

Just as his phone chirped with an alarm he had set on five minutes to three, Dean saw a bright orange car with a Star Trek badge painted on the bonnet. That must be Charlie, he thought and shot off a quick text to his dad.

_"I'm getting into the car. Don't worry."_

The orange monstrosity pulled up next to him and a redheaded girl stuck her head out of the driver's side window.

"Are you Dean? Oh what am I talking about, of course you're Dean. Come on hop in," she rambled off and waved him in.

Dean threw his rucksack in the boot before sitting down behind Charlie, in the only empty seat. "Hi," he addressed the car at large, looking hesitantly at Jo who was in the front and Benny who sat next to him.

Jo shot him a flirty smile, which Dean knew couldn't have been meant seriously since two omegas having a relationship was unheard of and considered unnatural since they couldn't have children together, while Benny nodded at him. "How are you doing, brother?"

Dean shrugged, trying to make himself small next to the beta. "I'm good, thank you."

Charlie chuckled for the front seat. "No need to be like that, Dean-cess, we're all equal here or did you forget?"

Dean shrugged again, nervous as hell. "I guess I'm not used to it. The last beta I talked to threw me out of a job interview."

Charlie met his eyes in the rear-view mirror as she pulled off the curb. "Is that why you searched out our group?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I never had problems before, people always treated me nice."

Charlie smiled. "Nice as a person or nice as a sexual object?"

The question left Dean floundering. "I, uh, I don't know?"

Benny chuckled next to him. "It's ok, brother. Stop grilling him Charlie and move it."

Charlie pouted but accelerated as she turned on a main road. Dean leaned back in his seat, surprised that despite his nervousness, he felt comfortable being around these people even though he knew them for only a few minutes.

Ten minutes into the ride, Dean's hands stopped trembling and he felt courageous enough to turn to Benny. "So, you're a beta."

The older man grinned. "Yeah."

"And you are a part of an Omega Rights group."

Benny nodded, still smiling. "I know what you want to ask. What's a beta doing fighting for omega rights. Let me tell you something, brother, betas might not have it as bad as omegas but we're certainly not on equal footing with alphas. Not by a long shot. A beta could never become a President for example."

"Oh," Dean breathed out, "I didn't know that."

Benny shrugged. "Not many people do. There is not a great number of betaist activists. Being only slightly oppressed is better than being totally oppressed, I guess."

"So you decided to fight for omega rights instead?"

"Well," started the older many, "not really. At first I wanted to join this Betaist group but in the end I realized that it would never be as big as the Omegaist movement nor does it have as much influence on politics. I figured I'd start here and work my way up to my own rights."

"Do betas really get treated that differently from alphas?"

Benny nodded. "You can't imagine, brother. Alphas have always been in the position of power, ever since the cavemen times. They were always calling the shots, they were the ones to hunt, the ones to fight, while betas gathered fruits or worked in the fields and omegas took care of children and did the cooking. Things haven't really changed that much since then."

Dean frowned. "But omegas were kept as sex slaves during the Dark Ages, I never read anything about betas being treated like that."

Benny nodded. "It never got as bad as that for us. During the slavery epoch, betas were mainly used as servants , teachers or midwives. Stuff like that."

Dean looked out of the window, watching the countryside passing by. "I'm sorry to hear that," he said finally.

The other man shrugged. "It's ok, you still have it worse than me, man."

"Stop with the pity party," Jo piped up from the front seat, "we are going to have a party not a funeral wake."

Charlie elbowed the blonde in her side. "Shush, Jo. I was enjoying the history lesson."

Benny huffed playfully. "Fuck you too, Charlene."

"Don't call me that, Grandpa-hat."

Dean couldn't help himself any longer and burst out laughing, getting joined soon by the rest of the car. He was really glad he decided to come.

After the laughter died down, Charlie gasped out a breathy question: "So what do you guys feel like ding at the party?"

Jo turned in her seat. "I'm bringing two whole bags full of booze so we'll be having a lot of fun, I can promise you that."

Benny snorted. "That's not fun, that's sad. Besides, aren't you a bit young to drink like that?"

"Fuck off, I was sipping whiskey with breast milk."

Charlie interrupted them. "Though we're thankful, Jo, I was thinking more about activities. I have invited a lot of people and even more people will come uninvited, so I'm afraid that what I have planned will not be enough."

"What do you have planned?" asked Dean.

"Well, I brought some party games and a karaoke machine but I thought we might go out to the Memorial Park that's near our hotel and have a picnic."

Jo immediately nodded. "That's a good idea, if we want to we can also take a dip in the lake."

Benny raised his eyebrows. "No dipping for you, Shortstuff, you're just going to drown with how much you're planning to drink."

"Shut up, old man, you're not my father."

Benny grinned suggestively. "You never know."

At Jo's indignant squawk, the whole car erupted in laughter once again.

They were almost to the Colorado Springs when Charlie informed them that they were meeting another omega, Gabriel, at the edge of the city. "His brother couldn't drive him since he has some work related meeting to go to and Gabriel doesn't ride on the bus."

Dean was curious. "What does that mean?"

Charlie shrugged. "I think something bad happened to him once when he was riding a bus and he hasn't went on one since then. But he never told me anything so it might be just a diva behaviour," she finished with a grin, trying to lift the mood again.

Dean scowled on the inside. He had never seen anything bad happen on a bus and he was suddenly apprehensive about riding it, which was not good news for him since he had no other way to get around his town.

Charlie suddenly squealed, pointing somewhere ahead of her. "And that's Gabe right there!"


	5. Chapter 5

Gabe was certainly a character.

As soon as he got into the car - fitting his narrow backside in between Dean and Benny - he pulled out a bag of sweets, offering everyone toffees, lollipops and gummy bears.

"You got to keep your sugar up, people," he explained, "more sugar, more happiness."

 "And more diabetes," muttered Benny as he accepted a small packet of licorice sweets.

Dean picked some chocolate-filled toffees and Gabriel gave him a pleased grin. "A man after my own heart, I see. A bit too young maybe," he admitted, "but cute."

"And omega," deadpanned Jo, "can't give you children, Gabe."

Gabriel pouted. "Well that's a deal breaker, sweet boy."

Dean smiled at him, recognizing the flirting as harmless. "You don't have children?"

The other man sighed theatrically. "Haven't found a prince charming to have them with yet."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should stop waiting for a fairytale and just look amongst us mere mortals. You're not getting any younger, Gabe. How old are you, sixty?"

Gabriel gasped. "I'm not even thirty five! Benny here is older than me!"

Jo snorted but the derisive sound turned into an honest laugh after a moment. "You should've seen your face, honey!"

Charlie slapped Jo's thigh, making the blond girl yelp. "You don't even look your age, Gabe, don't worry. Jo's just being a little shit."

Dean looked out of the window, watching the Colorado Springs slowly passing by. He was really enjoying himself just talking and joking with these people just like he remembered he used to do when he was at school. He didn't even realize how much he missed this normal human contact this past year. He supposed that had he gone to college, he would still be amongst people, instead of staying at home, cooking and cleaning.

He did that ever since he could remember anyway, since his mother was dead and they didn't have money for a maid, but he used to go out with his friends after school and just hang out.

His father had explained that it was just a part of growing up, that when people finish school, they grow apart and Dean understood that but sitting in this car now, made him miss it all over again.

"So what about you, Dean-o?" asked Gabriel from his right and Dean realized he hadn't been listening to the conversation for a while and must've missed some sort of question.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Gabe rolled his eyes at him fondly. "I was asking if there was a special someone waiting for you back at home."

Dean blushed like a damn virgin. "Eh, no. No one."

The occupants of the car didn't really seem surprised. They could smell he wasn't mated and while it could've been possible for him to be dating someone and not be mated to them, it wasn't very common once a person presented.

Gabe sighed before popping another bonbon in his mouth and muttering: "So Benny's the only one with a ball and chain."

Benny let out an offended "Hey!" but Gabe ignored him, informing the car at large: "I hope there are some reasonable alphas or betas at the party, because this is just sad."

Charlie turned off the main road and went south. "We're almost at the hotel," she informed them.

Jo unfastened her seatbelt. "Thank god, it's almost five."

Dean quickly pulled out his phone and realized that yes, it was almost five and he hadn't sent a text to his father yet. He noticed with a relieved sigh that John hadn't yet tried to get in touch with him, so he shot off a quick apologetic text saying he was all right and that they had just arrived at the hotel and not to worry.

He didn't get a reply but it wasn't like he really expected one, so he stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

"You ok, brother?" asked Benny when Dean finally looked up again, "you look spooked."

He smiled at him. "I'm good. Just checking in with my dad. He worries."

Benny raised his left eyebrow but didn't comment and Dean suddenly felt very self-conscious. Was it weird that his dad checked up on him constantly? He didn't want to seem like a loser who can't take care of himself.

"Does he check up on you a lot?" asked Charlie from the driver's seat.

Dean shook his head vehemently. "Of course not. It's just that I haven't been anywhere in a long time, he's worried." He didn't mention this was going to be his first overnight rodeo.

Before anyone could question him further, they pulled up in front of a nice looking hotel and the whole party, excluding Charlie, grabbed their things and got out of the car. They entered the hotel lobby and went to stand to the side and wait for the redhead who had all their room information.

 Charlie came a few minutes later a breathless laugh in her voice as she spoke: "You wouldn't believe the number of cars in the parking lot that have the omega symbol slapped onto a window or an omegaist flag tied to the antenna. It's crazy!"

Benny patted her on the bag. "Well you made good on the promotion, kiddo."

Charlie beamed. "Right? It's gonna be kickass."

Dean grinned at the girl's enthusiasm. It really _was_ going to be great, he was sure.

Charlie clapped her hands together once and looked around. "Ok, so I booked five rooms in total with four beds each and I even managed to whine enough to the hotel manager to persuade the him to let more people sleep on the floor if they're quiet and don't make a mess. So I'm just gonna pick up the keys and then we can go and get settled. The party starts at six, so we have about a hour to get ready."

Dean tagged along with the rest of his group, which received a key to room number 216 and went upstairs to choose a bed - if he was lucky - or a spot on the floor - if he wasn't.

It turned out that once again being an omega paid off as Benny let him have the bed along with Charlie, Jo and Gabriel, while he himself got settled on the floor.

Two hours later found their group, along with about thirty other people in the hotel lounge room Charlie had reserved, eating hors d'oeuvres and drinking cocktails. Dean had sent off another text to his father in between sipping on a mojito and inhaling a piece of cherry pie and he was having a good time.

He had talked to various people from an overly enthusiastic omega called Becky to a shy and reserved beta Chuck or a if-looks-could-kill serious alpha Rufus. He chatted with Kevin, an omega his age, and played darts with a different omega whose name he couldn't remember.

For the most part, however, he spent time with his original group, getting to know them better. He found out Benny was mated to another beta named Andrea who was also an equal rights enthusiast but since she was eight months pregnant she didn't want to come.

He got Jo talking about her mother's joint called Roadhouse and about how she often helped her out behind the bar.

He spoke to Charlie about her hacking skills - more just listened, really - and how she used them to bother some annoying alphaists who keep sending her hate mail.

He found out Gabe's parent were both alphas and that his mother died during his birth since alpha pregnancies are hard. He also mentioned he had an older brother who was in politics but before he could tell Dean anything more specific, he got distracted by chocolate tarts.

It was just after a late dinner that Charlie stood up on a table and in her best announcer voice informed the gathering that they were going out. "Let's go picnic!" she cried with a fist thrust theatrically high in the air.

Dean who stood a few metres away from her looked out of the window. "Charlie," he admonished her, "we can't go out."

"Why?" asked the redhead, glancing out of the same window in confusion.

"It's dark."

"So?"

"It's forbidden."

Charlie smiled at him a bit patronizingly. "No, Dean, it's not. It's dangerous, not forbidden. And it shouldn't even be dangerous, it's just those damned knotheads not being able to keep their alpha dick in their pants."

Dean stared at her, more confused than ever. "But my dad told me-"

"Your dad told you a lot of bullshit, sweetheart," said Jo who suddenly appeared behind him, flicking her blond hair out of her face.

Dean blushed again, having trouble understanding the situation. What did she mean it wasn't forbidden? He clearly remembered John telling him how he wasn't allowed out and that it was prohibited. Admittedly, he never mentioned a law or anything but he certainly made it sound like something illegal.

When he saw the mass of bodies leaving the lounge room and heading outside though, he took a deep breath to build up his courage and went with them. He remembered to send a text to his father again before he left though.

 _"I'm going to sleep, dad. I'll text you in the morning,"_ it read.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was in awe. He hadn't been outside after dark for years, the last time was when his father took him to the cinema for his fifteenth birthday right after he presented and as they returned home, the sun set. Dean spent the whole walk back home with his head thrown back, watching the stars.

And just like that night, Dean once again found himself entranced by the faraway lights. He thought he recognized a few constellations but he couldn't be really sure, he only ever saw pictures, no one ever showed him the real thing.

The large group of cheerful omegas walked towards the Memorial Park, looking like a soldier platoon. Dean squeezed himself in between Rufus and Benny, the alpha and beta making him feel safer, as he looked around, enjoying the flickering lights of cars riding through the dark.

It wasn't like he never saw anything like it before, he had seen similar sights many times out of his bedroom window, but for some reason it wasn't the same. Just the feel of a soft evening breeze caressing his cheeks made it all a completely different experience.

They decided to set up their party near the lake, some of the more resistant people diving straight into the water, while the rest sat down on blankets they either brought from home or snatched from the hotel.

Charlie herself spread a large old-fashioned checkered blanket on the grass and sat down right in the middle of it, her face beaming with contentment.

Benny looked at her and then around himself cautiously. "Just remember people, don't wander away alone. We might be celebrating but the night is still dangerous. Don't be reckless."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Yeah we know, grandpa, now that you have properly ruined the mood, can we have some fun?"

He shrugged. "As long as you're safe."

Dean sat down near Charlie, leaning back to prop himself on his elbows. "This is really nice," he said after a while, hearing Charlie hum in answer.

Rufus grumbled from somewhere behind him. "Stupid kids going out this late. I'd like to see how many of you end up mated to some thugs forcing themselves on you."

Dean felt a shiver run down his spine but Charlie chuckled. "Don't be so grumpy, Rufus, nothing bad ever happened on any of our gatherings. Sure there were some minor incidents but we're all tight and have each other's backs. Right, Dean-cess?"

Dean threw her a weak smile. "I hope so," he said quietly.

The redhead didn't give up. "You want to play something? I brought Twister," she grinned mischievously.

Dean agreed to play along with Jo and an omega girl called Emily. He watched as Charlie struggled with the game plan, chuckling at her frustrated grunts before bending down to help her.

They played something between fifteen and twenty games before flopping down on the blanket in exhaustion. Dean closed his eyes for a moment and it was a testament to how good he felt around these people that he fell asleep.

He woke up some minutes later to Charlie stepping over him - kicking him in the shin in the process - while trying to muffle her squealing. He looked around and noticed that only Rufus and Jo were sitting on the blanket with him, the others having scattered around the perimeter sometime during his sleep. Suddenly a ruckus from the other side of their picnic gathering caught Dean's attention. "What's happening?" he asked Jo as he heard the excited chattering.

"Senator Novak must've arrived. He's a bit of a hero amongst the omegas here."

Dean sat up before deeming it useless and standing up on his tip toes, trying to see the man behind the name. "He's the one with the new Voting Bill, right?" he asked, still craning his neck.

Jo nodded, her mouth twisting. "Yeah."

Dean looked down at her, giving up on catching a glimpse of the senator for the moment. "You don't like him?"

The blond ran a hand through her hair. "It's not that, I suppose he's an all right guy and he does a lot for omega rights but I just don't see what all the humbug's about. It's like every single omega wants his babies, I swear."

Dean shrugged. "Well if he's hot."

Jo nodded, smirking slyly. "He is hot, if a bit old for an unmated alpha, he's like thirty-eight or something."

Dean shrugged. "That's not that old. Not like he's fifty or something."

Jo laughed. "I bet you'll be one of the people fawning over him."

Dean scoffed but Jo continued before he could say anything: "Just wait till you see him. Dark sex hair, deep blue eyes, tanned skin."

Dean rolled his eyes and sat back down, suddenly not interested in seeing the guy at all. "I don't want anyone's babies, Joanna," he snapped.

Rufus snorted from where he had been sitting quiet. "Novak's a good guy, no need to talk about him like that. Maybe you kids should try not to objectify others if you yourselves don't want to be objectified."

Jo huffed and lay back down.

Dean looked at Rufus hesitantly. "What exactly is objectifying? I mean, I hear people talk about it but do you have some examples?"

Rufus grunted. "You ever seen one of those pearly teeth advertisements?"

Dean didn't even have to think about it. The new toothpaste commercials were everywhere. It showed a pretty young omega man brushing his teeth before going to the bedroom to his alpha mate and kissing a path down his chest. When he gets to the belly button, the video cuts to a black screen with the words: _'Fresh breath. Always.'_

"Yeah."

Rufus raised his eyebrow. "That's a good example. An omega reduced to a sex object."

"But isn't that just an example of the motto 'sex sells'?"

"Sure but did you ever think of how the omega in that video felt? Ever wondered what sort of person he was?"

Dean shook his head. "Of course not."

"There you have it then. I bet you a hundred bucks that nearly every alpha out there had thought at least once about how good that commercial alpha must feel."

Dean closed his mouth. That made sense. So objectification wasn't only thinking about people as objects, it was disregarding their humanity. Their feelings. Dean thought about what Senator Novak would feel if he heard Jo's comments about his looks. Would he feel dejected because she didn't mention he was a nice hard-working person?

His thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful Gabe. "Dean-o, hey man! Come and meet my awesome brother. Come on!"

Dean stood up again as Jo groaned.

"Don't mind her," Gabe waved her off, "come with me, I want you to meet Cassie."

Dean grabbed the back of Gabe's shirt and let himself be led by the other guy through the crowd of people. When they finally came to a halt, Dean found himself facing probably the handsomest man he had ever seen.

He saw the other guy - who he now realized was the famous senator as well as Gabe's brother - look him up and down before smiling at him, a twinkle of interest in his blue eyes.

John would've been happy, was Dean's immediate thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did cut it right there, sue me :)


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm, uh, I'm Dean," he introduced himself with an outstretched hand.

The other man shook his hand warmly. "Castiel Novak, pleased to meet you," he said in a deep raspy voice that Dean would've thought was forced if the guy didn't look so relaxed while talking to him.

"Pleased to meet you too," he said, remembering some proper behaviour and dropping the senator's hand.

Gabe raised his eyebrows. "Well that was cute," he said sarcastically before he turned to his brother, "Dean here is all new and shiny to this whole omega rights thing, so he might not have actually heard about you, Cassie, but he's really enthusiastic."

Castiel tilted his head. "It's nice of you to join us then, Dean."

Dean blushed, mentally cursing himself for his reaction. "I'm glad to be here."

"What made you decide to search out the group?"

Dean squirmed under the intense scrutiny he was receiving. He felt strangely exposed as the people around him - who were originally only interested in the senator - were now all watching him to see what he would say in answer.

Castiel must have noticed his discomfort because he stepped a little closer, as if to shield him from the stares and told him in a quieter voice: "Why don't you run along for now and I'll find you when there are not so many spectators around so we can talk?"

Dean felt a bit suspicious. A powerful alpha was asking to see him with not many people around, this was raising all the red flags John had planted in his head. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked after a while, noticing people slowly losing interest in their conversation since it didn't seem like they were going to discuss anything interesting and he couldn't help but feel a bit relieved at that.

The senator raised his hand as if to touch his shoulder but immediately dropped it again, stepping away a bit. "I'm not going to hurt you, Dean. I just want to know about how you came to be here. I like to inform myself on these things, so I can do my job more effectively."

Dean was still apprehensive. "I'm not sure, sir."

"A friend of yours may be present if you wish, it's not like you are the only one I'm going to talk to, you don't have to worry."

Dean almost scoffed. Way to make him feel special, telling him he was one of many he was interested in. Then again, it wasn't like Dean was interested back or anything, he just thought the guy looked nice and was probably a good person. He's also rich, his mind supplied in his father's voice, and could provide for you and your children.

Good think he didn't want children then. Crying and pooping babies, snotty toddlers or obnoxious teenagers. Little people who would come to him with every little thing because they couldn't deal with it themselves. Small, dependant human beings he wouldn't know the first thing about caring for. He had never felt the stirring in his heart that Lisa had always talked about. Never felt any sort of parental instinct that would insinuate he was going to be a good father.

What if he forgot to tell them something important? Warn them off of something potentially dangerous? Or what if he fell asleep while they were out at some party and didn't check on them? What if his baby started crying and he didn't understand what it wanted? He would screw them up for life.

Dean snapped out of his musings when he noticed the senator looking at him with his eyes narrowed in contemplation.

"Ok," he said finally, "we can talk for a while."

The senator gave him a gummy smile. "Very well, I will search you out, Dean. Now run along."

Dean did as he was told, weaving through the people blindly to go back and sit down on Charlie's blanket. He felt off kilter after the conversation he just had and he wasn't sure why. It wasn't like anything really happened, they just literally spoke about speaking together later on.

"You're going to stay with me, right?" he asked Charlie who had followed him back to the blanket.

Charlie grinned. "Sure, though you really don't have to worry. Senator is a good guy."

Dean nodded. "I know, everyone keeps telling me, I don't know the guy though."

Charlie said something in reply but Dean was deep in thought again. He thought he recognized the feeling he was experiencing, he remembered feeling the exact same way when Mrs Castle - his Maths teacher - tried to explain derivatives and limits. He was overwhelmed.

He slowly recounted how much information he had learnt during these past few days and figured his brain must be starting to shut down under the onslaught. He suddenly couldn't really concentrate on anything and he felt like he should go lie down.

He stood up, excusing himself quietly, and looked around to see if he could locate the senator and tell him their conversation would have to wait until he got some good night's sleep but when he did find him, the guy was crowded by a group of adoring omegas and Dean didn't feel like interrupting.

He searched out the next best thing.

"Hi Gabe," he told the man when he sat down next to him on the lake's shore.

"Hello, Dean-o."

"Uh, do you think you could tell your brother I can't speak to him today? I'm really tired."

The older man looked concerned. "Are you feeling all right? You look a bit green."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, just a bit overwhelmed."

Gabriel nodded. "I'll send him a text. You're going back to the hotel?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have anyone to go with you?"

Dean bit his lip. He didn't even think about how he was getting back to the hotel - a sign that he was more tired than was safe. "Not really."

Gabriel nodded, standing up and offering Dean a hand to help him up too. "Come on, Dean-o, I'll walk with you. I'm gonna hit the hay as well."

Dean smiled gratefully at the older man and started walking by Gabriel's side. they stopped to pick up their room key from Charlie before walking in a fast pace through the park and across the street in order to make it quickly back to the hotel.

The walk was thankfully completely uneventful and both men let out a sigh of relief when they locked the door behind themselves.

They took turns washing up in the bathroom, brushing their teeth together before going to bed. Well, Dean lay down on his bed, while Gabriel sat at the headboard of his, the bag of sweets in hand despite having just bushed his teeth.

Dean watched him for a while before surprising himself by asking: "You said you wanted children right?"

Gabe popped a caramel in his mouth. "Yeah. Why?"

"How do you know you'll be a good father?"

The older man shrugged. "You don't really know but you have to try anyway. And if you have a good support system in your family and mate, it's all a bit easier. At least that's what I've been told."

"So you just have to find a good mate and everything works itself out?"

Gabe's face suddenly went serious. "Not always do you have a choice in that, Dean-o."

Dean was confused. "What do you mean?"

Another shrug. "Sometimes you end up mated to someone you didn't really want to be with. Trust me, I've seen it happen."

"But how?" Dean has heard about forced mating bites but they were no longer recognized by law as a sign of a real mating, so he figured the days of forced marriage were over. The teachers in school also told them that there were ways - like medication or surgery - in which you could get rid of the bite, though it was a bit uncomfortable.

Gabriel looked around as if to see if there was anyone else listening to their conversation and when he ascertained they were indeed alone, he took a deep breath. "I was once sitting on a bus, it was like five years ago or so, and I was going home from a doctor's appointment, right?"

Dean nodded.

"And there was this couple sitting right in front of me, some neighbourhood kids. An alpha guy and an omega girl, obviously dating but not mated."

Gabriel paused and Dean nodded again.

"At first they were just arguing quietly. The girl apparently wanted to wait with their mating until they were both of age but the guy was impatient and accused her of cheating on him. Said that since she didn't want to mate with him, she didn't really love him. She went angry, telling him she just wasn't sure if she wanted to be mated yet because she was so young, barely presented, but the guy was insistent."

Another pause.

"They started shoving each other, the guy trying to bite her neck, the girl defending herself. I, uh, I looked around to see if anyone was going to help her but people just stared at them in disinterest and no one tried to do anything."

Gabriel sighed heavily, looking somewhere in the distance.

"What happened then?" asked Dean, breath baited.

"Before I could gather my courage to do something, the guy bit her and she ran off on the next stop, yelling at him that she wasn't ever going to mate with him because of what he did. Later that month I heard her parents couldn't stand the shame of having an unmated daughter with a mating bite on her neck and forced her to mate the guy."

Dean stared. "Oh my god. I- does that happen a lot?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah. Just because forced mating bite is no longer recognized as legal doesn't mean that people think of it that way," he cleared his throat, "I haven't gone on the bus ever since."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah well, so am I. I bet that girl is pretty unhappy now."

Dean leaned back into his pillow to get more comfortable. What Gabe just told him was horrible and he couldn't imagine seeing it happen and not being able to do anything to stop it. He suspected that it wasn't really because of what happened that Gabriel hated the bus now, it was more because he didn't - couldn't - help the girl. Dean imagined he would react in a similar way if it happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put the conversation with Gabriel in this chapter since some of you wondered about the forced mating thing and I didn't want to keep you waiting. For those disappointed that Dean didn't get to talk with Cas again, I'm sorry :) I promise they do meet again.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Dean woke up a lot earlier than someone who went to sleep as late as he had the night before should, his head was heavy and his eyes ended up glued together. He managed to pry them open and startled at the sight of the unfamiliar room, the awareness of where he was seeping in slowly.

The first sound he heard was a loud, raspy noise coming from somewhere to his left and after turning his hear, Dean identified the source as Jo who was lying on her back, her arms thrown above her head and her mouth open in a loud chainsaw-like snore.

Dean muffled his chuckle in the blanket he was lying under before looking around at the rest of his roommates. Gabe was sleeping on his side, the bag of sweets crumpled in his hand with a few lollipops having spilled out on the sheets. Charlie - or at least Dean thought the lump gently rising and falling in the fourth bed was Charlie - was fully covered by her duvet, not a hair peeking out. And last but not least, Benny was curled on the floor in a bright yellow sleeping bag that most likely wasn't his.

Dean lay back again. He had just spent a night outside of his house and he thought he managed to survive it quite well. He didn't cry even once - not that he was one to cry but he did hear the stories of omegas spending time away from their family and breaking down - and he didn't make too much of an ass of himself. He had also met the Senator, which he was sure his father would've liked to know about.

Dean decided not to tell John anything about the man though because he didn't want to listen to a long tirade about how Dean should've tried harder to get to know the man. A senator would certainly be a more than good enough mate for Dean, in John's opinion, except maybe his politics but that could be overlooked in favour of his check book.

Dean sighed. Now that he was thinking about it, John has been riding his ass a bit more recently and he figured the money issued their family had might be greater than he had thought. Yet again, Dean promised himself that he would get a job, no matter what anyone said, no matter how many pretentious betas decided an omega wasn't good enough for them.

He thought about how John would be secretly glad he had some help in taking care of the finances. He would realize Dean is good for more than just cooking and cleaning. He used to be good at lots of things which all just somehow fizzed out after he presented.

Dean got up from the bed because the nature was calling, still thinking. He used to be good at sports, he was always popular at school and everyone looked up to him. People still liked him even after he presented but they didn't really admire him anymore, they were nice to him, they coddled him...

It was especially apparent in Sammy's behaviour. The younger boy used to look at Dean as if he hung the stars but after he presented, it mellowed down. Sam still adored him but it had an air of such softness around it that it made Dean feel breakable. Like a precious china. It had felt good at first but now Dean thought it wasn't really how one would be expected to treat an older brother.

Dean stuttered to a halt as he was washing his hands. That was it. That was the inspiration he had been waiting for. He knew what he was going to do for his _'I need omegaism because'_ photo.

Dean pulled out a paper with the hotel information from his rucksack before fishing out a pen and writing his bit on the other side. When he was happy with the finished product, he sat down to wait for Charlie to wake up.

The redheaded girl woke up after ten minutes of Dean intently staring at her and once accidentally shoving her with his foot.

"What?" came her cranky voice from the lump of blankets.

"Wake up, Charlie," whispered Dean.

"Why?" came the whiny question.

"I need you to take a picture of me."

Charlie poked her head out of her nest. "A picture?"

Dean showed her his paper sign.

Charlie smirked. "Ohh, a picture! Great, just go and brush your hair a bit and put one that plaid shirt you had on yesterday," Charlie jumped out of her bed, "I'll pull out my camera and we'll go out."

Dean smiled at her enthusiasm and went to do what he had been told to do. Five minutes and six tries later, they came back into the room when Charlie was finally happy with the resulting photo.

"You could've smiled a bit more though," she said as she was uploading the picture up on the page.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm not doing it again, this one's good enough."

Charlie smiled. "It really is. you look like a model."

Dean looked over her shoulder, shrugging noncommittally, though secretly he was pleased at how it turned out.

When everyone woke up and 'ooh'd and 'aah'd over the _'I need omegaism because'_ picture, they all pile in Charlie's car again and head back home.

Gabe keeps babbling about how his brother schmoozed the picnic gathering the night before and how he was proud of him for talking to all those star struck omegas without flirting even once. Dean couldn't explain the feeling that came over him at those words, both relieved and disappointed that Castiel apparently hadn't been interested in him after all.

At least he wouldn't have to lie to John when he asks if he caught somebody's eye. He'd be able to say a resounding, guiltless 'no'.

They arrive at Dean's house at something past ten o'clock and after a heartfelt goodbye from everyone, Dean stepped inside. He was met with a cluttered living room and dirty dishes in the kitchen. It boggled his mind how two people managed to make that kind of mess in one single day -  not even really a whole one.

"Oh, you're back," came a tired voice from behind him.

Dean turned around to come face to face with an ill looking Sam.

"Sammy?" asked Dean, his voice showing his worry for his younger sibling.

"It's just a flu or something," croaked out Sam.

Dean sighed exasperated. "Ok, come on let's get you back to bed, you're gonna take your temperature and if it's over thirty eight degrees, I'm gonna give you some Paracetamol, ok?"

It was a testament to how Sam felt that he didn't even bother to argue, just turned around and slinked off back to his room.

Dean looked around, deciding to quickly straighten out the worst of the living room and the kitchen before going upstairs and tending to his brother. He couldn't also help and feel bitter at the fact that John went to work, leaving a sick Sam at home alone. Immediately Dean felt bad for leaving even if it was just for one night. He should've been here to care for Sammy, not somewhere in Springs, talking to senators.

After he finished, he made a cup of lemon and honey tea and brought it up to his brother.

"How's the temperature?" he asked when he entered the room.

Sam lifted his head slowly. "Thirty-eight."

Dean raised his eyebrows, setting the tea on Sam's bedside table. "Really? Show me the thermometer."

Sam coughed. "Ok, so it's thirty eight point five."

Dean nodded, quickly striding over to the bathroom and pulling out a bottle of Paracetamol from their medicine cabinet. He brought it over to Sammy's bed along with a glass filled with water and made him swallow it.

"How did you enjoy your trip?" asked Sam when he was settled more or less comfortably against his pillow, tea in hand.

"It was good," said Dean quietly, "I, uh, I learned a lot."

"About?"

"About omega rights and stuff," mumbled Dean, not wanting to lie to his brother but not really wanting to discuss it too much.

"Omega rights? What does that mean? Do you have some like-" cough, "different rights?"

Dean grinned, tousling Sam's hair. "Educate yourself, Munchkin, and then we'll talk, ok?"

Sam smiled. "Ok, thanks Dean."

"Welcome."


	9. Chapter 9

John came home some minutes after six o'clock, toeing off his shoes in the middle of the front hall, throwing his bag halfway between the living room couch and the kitchen before his eyes searched out Dean.

"Well hello, my wayward son."

"Hi, dad," said Dean, foregoing his usual smile because of his worry for Sam.

"Did you have fun? I hope so since you forgot to write me a few times."

Dean shrugged sheepishly. "I'm sorry, dad. I was enjoying myself."

"Met anyone?" asked John, seeming as if he didn't really care about the answer but Dean could see the curiosity is his eyes.

"Not really. I mean, there were some people but no one was interested." The fact that he himself wasn't really interested, not at all, was left unmentioned.

Dean wasn't imagining his father's face falling. "Too bad. I'm sorry to hear that, I know how much you were hoping to meet someone there," his father paused to pat him on the shoulder, "next time, you just have to present yourself better and someone will catch, don't worry."

Dean felt righteous indignation rise inside him at his father's insinuations and he was so surprised by the unexpected fury that he immediately deflated. "Uh, right," he said after a beat.

His dad gave him a sympathetic smile. "How's Sam? He was feeling a bit under the weather in the morning."

Dean shrugged. "I think he's sleeping right now. I have him some medicine to bring his fever down and I managed to force half a bowl of chicken soup down his throat."

John nodded. "Do you think he'll be able to go to school on Monday? He needs to keep up with his studies."

Dean bit his lip. "It's possible but I wouldn't bet on it."

"All right. What are you making for dinner? I was invited to go to the pub with some mates so I would welcome something fatty."

Dean started scrolling through his mental list of ingredients they had on hand before remembering Sam. "Sam would probably not appreciate that much, I'm gonna make some salad. But I might make you some version with mayonnaise."

John made a subtle face at hearing the word salad and Dean almost laughed because he recognized himself in that face but his father managed to rein it in soon enough. "Ok."

Dean nodded, going back upstairs to check on Sam. He found him sitting up in his bed, tapping away on their laptop, his cheeks red and his eyes watery from fever.

"Hey buddy," said Dean softly, "how're you feeling?"

Sam looked up and the tears spilled. "I-" his voice cracked, "I look up to you Dean," he said quietly and Dean realized the tears weren't a result of the fever.

Dean walked over, sitting beside his little brother and looking at the picture on the laptop screen. It was Dean's _'I need omegaism because'_ photo and Dean really should've realized that Sam would google omega rights as soon as he had the chance after their earlier talk.

Dean shrugged, not really sure how to react.

"You're my big brother, Dean, it doesn't matter that you're an omega."

"Doesn't it though?" asked Dean.

"Of course not. I," Sam paused to clear his throat, "I read about the omega discrimination and I'm sorry if you ever felt unequal to oth-" Sam had to break off as he got caught in a coughing fit.

Dean helped his brother sit up more so that he could breath more easily and when the fit finished, he handed him a glass of water.

After Sam got his breath back and downed the whole glass, he turned back to Dean. "I was saying that-"

"It's ok, Sammy," Dean interrupted, "just go back to sleep. We'll talk when you're back on your feet, ok?"

Sam nodded weakly before promptly falling asleep. He went out like a light and Dean had to chuckle softly at how fast it really was.

The next morning, after checking up on Sam again, Dean dressed himself up and left the house for a different job interview. It was yet another car mechanic job but Dean hoped the guy running the salvage yard downtown cared more about skill than about his gender.

He walked into the building, following little paper arrows pointing him towards the interview room. He sat down next to the only other person present - a wiry guy in glasses that Dean suspected had also been at Crowley's Auto Shop but he wasn't completely sure.

The door suddenly opened and a tallish guy with a beard and an old blue cap on his head came out. He scowled at the two of them, grunting after a moment: "You two idjits have experience?"

Dean immediately stood up, nodding his head enthusiastically and trying not to show that the beta scared him, while the other guy had no such scruples. He just ran off.

Dean looked after him for a second and curiously gaining courage at the man's cowardice, he turned back to the bearded man. "I have plenty experience, sir. I worked mostly on-"

"I don't care about your pretty words, boy, come in the garage with me and show me what you can do."

Dean found himself really liking the gruff man despite his first impression as he slid underneath a car to drain it of old oil.

Two hours of constant oil changes, spark plug repairs and similar chores, Dean had a job.

"Good job, boy," said the man who told him his name was Bobby Singer, "what's your name?"

"Dean Winchester, sir."

"I told you to call me Bobby, boy."

"Dean."

Bobby smiled, for the first time since he met him. "Dean. When can you start, Dean?"

Dean grinned. "Really?"

"I wouldn't be asking otherwise."

Dean felt ecstatic. This man who spent the whole time Dean had been working on the cars painfully silent and expressionless had just offered him a job. "As soon as you want me, sir - I mean, Bobby."

Bobby raised his eyebrow with an almost-fond smile. "Monday at seven?"

"I'll be here, Bobby."

The walk home was very upbeat with Dean feeling like he could walk several miles and never get tired. He never knew what being given a chance would actually mean to him. Sure, he was the only candidate to apply for the job but Bobby still could've sent him home when he smelled Dean was an omega - and he did smell it, Dean recognized the twitch of the nose people did when they smelled him.

Yet, the older man offered him an opportunity to prove himself and Dean took it by the horns and ran with it. For the first time since he presented, he didn't act like a stereotypical omega and went after what he wanted no matter what anyone said and it paid off.

He couldn't be more happier as he entered the house that afternoon.

"Hi Dean," greeted Sam who was sitting cuddled in blankets in front of the telly in the living room.

"Hi, Sammy. Guess what?"

"You got the job?"

Dean grinned widely, throwing his arms upwards. "I got the job, bitch."

"Jerk."

"What's all the ruckus?" asked John, coming out of his room.

Sam turned to their father. "Dean went to another job interview."

John sighed. "I really wish you would pour the energy you do into that, put into searching for a mate, Dean."

"I got the job, dad," said Dean weakly.

His father's eyes widened. "You- you did?"

At Dean's nod, his dad smiled - his mouth slowly widening into a full-blown grin. "That's brilliant, Dean! I'm really proud of you."

Dean couldn't help the warm feeling that spread through his chest. He didn't hear that often, especially not from his father.

"Thank you."

John patted him on the back. "You're behaving almost like an alpha, Dean. Really, you did great."


	10. Chapter 10

Dean sat behind the computer the next day, logging onto the _equalrightsforomegas.com_ chat and immediately starting a session with Charlie who he noticed was online. Well, she was really constantly online, Dean wasn't sure if she was even ever sleeping.

 **_Dean067:_ ** _Hi, Charlie! Guess what?_

 **_PrincessCharlie:_ ** _what?_

 **_Dean067:_ ** _I got a job as a mechanic in a salvage yard_

 **_PrincessCharlie:_ ** _no kidding! that's cool. how's the guy who gave you the job?_

 **_Dean067:_ ** _Bobby's a beta, a bit gruff but he didn't seem to care I ws an omega.  
**Dean067:** *was_

 **_PrincessCharlie:_ ** _aww, does that mean you don't need us anymroe?_

Dean chuckled to himself.

 **_Dean067:_ ** _Of course not, everyone needs you. Needs us._

 **_PrincessCharlie:_ ** _good. your photo is getting a lots of love, buddy. I have people askig me who that cute omega model is ;) ;) ;)_

 **_Dean067:_ ** _Oh god._

They finished their conversation a few minutes later, Dean assuring his friend time and time again that he still wanted to be a part of the group, while Charlie whined about how some omegas left the group after they found an alpha or the reason they came to them in the first place was no longer valid. She told him that there was an omega girl called Lilith who worked at a beauty salon and was unsatisfied with how much she made. She was just as good - if not better - as her beta counterparts and yet earned less every month.

Charlie said that Lilith was very active in the group up until she met a rich alpha called Lucifer and she stopped caring about the cause. Funny thing was, said Charlie, that the Lucifer dude actually supported omega rights and the two lovebirds met at one of the group's parties.

Dean had been scowling the whole time he was reading the story, finding himself not being a fan of the Lilith character at all. Who in their right mind would abandon a cause just because they suddenly had a better life? That didn't mean other omegas still didn't suffer from everyday discrimination and bias.

Then he paused, his thoughts halting to a stop. Wasn't he just as bad though? He never once even thought about how omegas were treated before he got thrown out of that interview. He saw little pretty omegas in lingerie on every other billboard, he heard about omegas mating rich alphas because their family was in a pickle, he read about omegas who got raped and the culprit was never caught. Dean felt bile rise up in his throat.

He was no better than Lilith, he realized. He was just as self-centred as her, only caring about omega rights after he himself ran into a wall. Would he abandon the fight if he ever found a security in a mate and a family?

Would he make up excuses about not having any time for group meetings? Would he say he couldn't be bothered because he had his own life now? Dean frowned. Probably just another good reason for not taking a mate and have a brood of children.

Dean clicked out of the chat, returning to the main page and noticed there was another new article there.

**_A beta pop singer dissed for an odiomegaistic song_ **

_A pop music rising star Ruby C. has been recently called out on twitter for the lyrics of her new single 'Shining'. Many say that the title itself is a reference to an omega's slick and the text of the song is highly suggestive and sexist._

_A famous female rapper Erica was the first one to point out the nature of Ruby's song in her tweet:_

**_ERICA:_ ** _How a woman who has whined about being sexualized in the past can write such a demeaning song about omegas is beyond me.  
           #ruby c      #pretentious people_

_Ruby C. fought back by saying that her song being misinterpreted is not her fault but the fault of dirty minded people listening to it. She said that her lyrics are supposed to empower omegas and make them feel comfortable about their sexuality not demean them. "People shouldn't talk about what they don't understand," she finished._

_Let it be said that some of the lines in Shining are hard to interpret in any other way than an omega begging for sex but we will leave that up to our readers to decide for themselves._

_However the lyrics are meant to be interpreted, the truth is that over sexualizing and objectification of omegas is a great current trend in today's music culture and many omegaists are trying to point out this alarming reality. What message does it send to young people listening to these songs?_

Despite feeling curious about the song, Dean decided not to listen to it as not to add views on youtube but he did search out the lyrics and read through them quickly. Admittedly, they weren't explicit by no means but they were suggestive enough that anyone with half a brain would be able to realize what they were about.

Dean turned off the computer, thoroughly disgusted, and went in search of his brother, figuring Sammy could use some meds again.

As he came closer to his brother's room, he heard the distinct sound of someone coughing over a hip hop song rasping from mobile phone speakers. Dean tilted his head in concentration, listening to the words.

_So move your body little omega,_   
_just like you were born to do,_   
_'course what happens in Vegas,_   
_is gonna stay there too._

_So move your little rump girl,_   
_come and let me see you,_   
_you were born to-_

Dean strode into Sam's room and shut it off.

"Hey!" cried out his little brother in indignation, "I was listening to that."

Dean put his hands on his hips. "Yeah I know, but how you can listen to such a sexist song, I don't know."

Sammy looked confused. "Sexist?"

Dean rolled his eyes, sitting beside Sam on his bed. "Didn't you hear what they said about omegas? They made it sound like we wanted nothing more than an alpha's knot and his stupid babies. Do you really think that's true?"

Sam bit his lip in thought. "Well, of course not. But it's just a song, Dean."

"It's not though, Sam," said Dean in exasperation, "it shows what alphas think about us. It makes people who listen to the song think it's all right to treat us like things just because a famous singer says so."

His little brother stared at his mobile phone sitting on the night stand. "But I don't think you're just a thing, Dean."

Dean shrugged. "Maybe not, but what if you didn't have me? What if you didn't have an omega brother? What would you think then?"

His brother seemed hesitant to answer, so Dean decided to answer for him: "I'll tell you what you'd think. You'd think whatever our dad would have told you."

Sam coughed again. "I don't know, Dean. It seems harmless."

Dean bit his lip uncertainly. "I, uh, I don't really know how to explain it but it's like conditioning, you know? The more people are going to listen to this song - or any other similar one, the more they're going to hear the words repeating over and over again, the more they're going to get used to it and think it's normal."

Sam seemed to be deep in thought for a while before coughing weakly again - and Dean should really go and get him some cough syrup - before smiling at Dean. "I didn't really like the song anyway," he said, "the melody is stupid."

Dean grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

On Monday Dean went to work for the first time, receiving a proud smile from his father on the way out and a weak cough from his brother who despite all of his father's wishes still wasn't well enough to go to school. He arrived with twenty minutes to spare - having left home too early because of how anxious he was - but Bobby didn't seem to mind.

He gave Dean a blue mechanic suit with a nametag saying 'Perry'.

At Dean's curious look Bobby rolled his eyes. "I don't have a tag saying Dean yet, I have to order it and you can slap it on then. Until then, welcome to Singer's Salvage Yard, Perry."

Dean grinned at him, thoroughly enjoying the teasing. "What do I do then?"

Bobby pointed towards the backyard. "I have a bunch of totalled cars back there that I need to take apart. If you think there's something salvageable, call me and we'll discuss it. Sometimes even though it would be technically possible, you can't get hold of the proper parts."

Dean nodded. This he could do. This he understood.

He looked around the yard and walked over to a pile of scrunched up metal that could've been a pretty sweet Mercedes convertible from the eighties. He looked it over, inspecting the frame, the wheel sway bars and the brakes - determining what parts would be easily replaced and what parts were done in. Sadly, the frame of the Mercedes was so bent out of shape they would literally have to get a new one, which was a stupid idea.

He made a mental note saying the Mercedes had to be taken apart before walking over to the next car. It was an old Škoda from the seventies and Dean grinned at the fact that the frame was still mostly intact. He looked at the chassis, inspected the brakes and the engine - well he tried to inspect the engine but after looking under the bonnet, he found it gone.

Except for the missing engine, the car seemed to be in a very good condition despite all the curled up metal and Dean couldn't help but feel happy. He could already imagine putting the beauty back together.

Five hours later, him and Bobby were sitting at an outside table, eating sandwiches and discussing which cars were salvageable and which ones were lost cases, when the conversation turned to their favourite cars.

"I love our Chevy Impala. It's a '67 black and it's beautiful. I call her Baby."

Bobby raised his eyebrows. "You'll have to show me sometime."

Dean scowled. "I can't. My father doesn't let me drive her anymore, he says he'll give it to my brother when he presents as alpha."

"Why?"

Dean shrugged. "We only have the one car and dad says it should go to the alpha since he would be the one to take care of his future family, while I am going to find someone to take care of me."

Bobby grunted something that sounded like 'bullshit' under his breath. "Well I can tell you that doesn't make any sense. Who is to say you won't earn more money than your mate one day? Why shouldn't you get to have the car?"

Dean shrugged. "Sammy's not really interested in it anyway, so dad might end up giving it to me in the end. I don't really know. I could've used it a few days ago though."

Bobby looked up in interest. "What was a few days ago?"

Dean blushed. "I, uh, I went to an omegaist gathering in Springs."

Bobby smirked at him. "And how was that?"

"Nice?" said Dean hesitantly, "I met a few really nice people and I think I learnt a lot about omega rights."

Bobby had a sour look on his face. "You know that I pay you what I can, right?"

Dean widened his eyes. "No! Oh god, Bobby, I didn't mean it like that. I don't really care how much you pay me as long as it's something I can add to our family piggy bank. I just really wanted to work on cars, that's all."

The older man looked relieved. "Good. You seem to have a bright head on your shoulders, I wouldn't want us to start off the wrong foot."

Dean nodded, smiling. "I think we'll get on just fine, Bobby."

"Good. Now finish your sandwich and get back to work, I received a call from a guy who wanted to sell me his piece of junk. He says it's a classic car but I don't really think he knows what he's talking about so I could use a second opinion to back me up. He's bringing it over in an hour."

Dean grinned at his boss. He was really enjoying this job.

Later that day, after he came home from work, he checked up on Sam who rolled his eyes at his hovering, telling Dean to go about his business.

Dean did as he was told, snatching the family computer from his brother and running back to his room, ignoring Sammy's indignant call.

He started up Spotify, clicking on a random song and setting it on shuffle, before opening his browser. He decided to check his e-mail first.

He had four new mails, two of them spam, one a newsletter form some site he had signed up to in the past and one from Gabriel.

 **_Gabriel Novak_ ** _  
To: d.winchester@yahoo.com_

 _Hi Dean-o!_  
I hope life's treating you well, I heard from Charlie that you got the job you wanted, so CONGRATS!!! We need to celebrate that. Now what I'm writing to you about (other than reminding you of my awesome existence), my big bad brother asked me about you and wondered if you'd be willing to meet up with him sometime. To be serious, I think his intentions are anything but pure - Cassie probably wants to make sure you vote for him the next time there's an election, you should never trust politicians!  
Your BBOF (bestest best omega friend) Gabe

Dean chuckled as he read his friend's e-mail, cheered by the guy's exuberance. He thought about what meeting with Castiel might be like now that he knew the man wasn't interested. Dean found himself wondering what it would be like if he _was_ interested. The man was very attractive after all - Dean didn't have to be interested in a relationship to see that - as well as intelligent.

He started his reply to Gabe, feeling brave after the day he had.

_From: Dean Winchester  
To: gabenovak@gmail.com_

_Hi Gabe,_  
I'm really good, thank you. You can tell your brother that I wouldn't mind talking to him. How's tomorrow after work - at six? We can meet at the local diner Margo's and then he can drive me home :P  
Your BBOF Dean

Dean sent the mail before he could start doubting himself. He was nervous about the meeting despite making sure it happened in a public place and it wasn't likely Castiel was going to try anything since he was a publicly recognized person.

Too late to back out now, he told himself as he got Gabriel's positive response, he'll just have to go through with it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support I'm getting on this story. It really means a lot to me, you're all precious gems :)

"Hello Dean," came the raspy greeting from above him and Dean looked up from where he was sitting in a Margo's booth. Damn, Castiel is just as handsome as he remembered and Dean really didn't need that at all.

"Hi," he said, hating how high his voice went and clearing his throat.

"Can I sit down?" asked the older man and Dean nodded, biting his lip.

"So, uh, what do you want to know?" he asked as soon as the senator sat down.

Castiel chucked. "This is not an interrogation, Dean. Can we at least order before we start?"

Dean shrugged sheepishly, grabbing a menu and blindly staring into it, not being able to really concentrate. How was he supposed to pick a burger when he was opposite such an intimidating persona who wanted to talk to him? Talk about Dean of all things.

Dean's brain had left for vacation and so when the waitress came to take their order, Dean was stumped. Castiel looked at him, obviously asking him to order first, but Dean just stared at him dumbly.

After a curious look sent Den's way, the senator turned to the waitress to place his own order: "A barbecue hamburger with extra cheese and some water, please."

The waitress then smiled at Dean, her pen prepared above her notepad, which prompted him to blurt out: "I'll have the same," before frowning, "wait, no. I don't want water, bring me a coke or something," he told the waitress, making both her and Castiel chuckle.

"Sorry," he murmured.

The senator tilted his head, smile still playing on his lips. "Don't worry about it," he waved his little stumble off, "now I can see you're anxious to start talking, how about you tell me something about yourself?"

Dean fidgeted in his seat. "What exactly do you want to know?"

Castiel folded his hands in front of himself on the table. "Honestly? Anything you're comfortable sharing. I have to warn you that I might use some of the information you give me while speaking publicly - not naming you of course - just to prove a point or give an example."

"An example of what?"

"A person fighting for their rights, I suppose. Sometimes a situation calls for a heartfelt speech and I need to give examples of people and their life stories to drive my point home."

Dean nodded, appreciating the honesty. "I don't think I want you to know my life story," he said quietly, "but I suppose I can tell you something. I live with my father and brother in a small house and, uh, we don't really have it easy, you know?"

He looked up to see Castiel nodding, so he continued: "I have always like working on cars and when I found out how bad our financial situation was, I wanted to help out and get a job."

"Did your family support you?" asked the politician.

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, I think so. I mean, I think dad would've been happier if I had gone and found a mate rather than a job but he wasn't mad or anything."

"And you didn't get the job, I heard."

"No, this douchebag- sorry, this Crowley person told me that he couldn't offer me a job since I was an omega."

"Was that the first time you encountered such a blatant discrimination?"

Dean hesitated. "Yeah? I mean it's the first time I noticed, so probably. Look, the guy wasn't a complete jerk about it, he explained his reasons but-"

Castiel raised his hand in a halting gesture. "Excuse me for interrupting you, Dean, but no matter what sort of explanation you were given, it doesn't excuse this Crowley person's behaviour. It is no longer legal to refuse to employ someone based on their gender designation."

Dean shrugged, remembering having read about the problem. "It's not prosecutable though."

Castiel sighed. "Not yet, no. That is a, ehm, a hole in the law."

They were then disrupted by the waitress bringing their orders and seeing the juicy burger in front of him, immediately Dean felt more comfortable. He picked it up and took a hearty bite, suppressing a moan of pleasure.

It seemed Castiel had no such scruples as he let out a soft groan as he bit into his burger. Dean was embarrassed to feel a stirring in his nether regions and he tried to tell himself that he wasn't bummed that Castiel was only interested in his story.

The senator glanced at him apologetically after swallowing his mouthful. "I' sorry, these just make me... very happy."

Dean found himself grinning at the other man and he felt the rest of his nervousness leave his body.

After they devoured their meals, Dean looked at the other man, sizing him up, before picking up his courage and asking: "So, as a politician, what exactly do you do?"

Castiel gave him a gummy smile. "You mean outside of serving the people of our nation to the best of my conviction and ability?"

Dean grinned.

"I try and right the wrongs that are still out there. I admit I might not represent the opinion of everyone but that doesn't change my point of view."

Dean sipped his coke. "Yeah, well, I'm sure that many alphas don't like the fact that you're an omegaist."

Castiel winced slightly at the word. "Ah, actually," he cleared his throat, "I'm not an omegaist."

Dean halted. "What? Why?"

Castiel slid his finger over the side of his glass, obviously feeling uncomfortable. "I don't identify as an omegaist because I don't want to have to live up to certain expectations or assumptions. I- uh, I understand it's hard to understand-"

"Then explain," said Dean, feeling inexplicably hurt by the senator's confession.

Castiel leaned back in his seat, taking a stance of  university professor. "I don't want people to associate me with a certain opinion unless I myself pronounce it," he started, "I believe that labels are important to a certain extent - they were invented for a reason after all - we need them in order to orientate ourselves in life but I don't think that you have to slap a label on everything. I want to be free of people assuming something about me so I try not to call myself anything. I'm not an omegaist, just like I don't call myself bisexual despite being attracted to both women and men. The only real label I have been forced to take on has been the Liberal Party Senator because of politics and I can honestly admit to you that I hate it. As much as I agree with majority of what my party does, there are still people and opinions I don't want to be associated with."

"But why wouldn't you want to be associated with equality?"

"Dean," started Castiel patiently, "while in general terms omegaism does fight for gender equality, it mainly concerns itself with omega problems - hence the name. It's understandable, of course, since omegas face most of the unfairness of this world but I can't call myself something that would evoke in people the thought of me fighting for omegas first and foremost. That's not true, I fight for people - omegas, betas and even alphas because all of us are the victims of bias, objectification or discrimination from time to time."

Dean was stunned. "I have to admit," he said, "you really know how to talk. Are you trying some political agenda on me or something?" he asked jokingly.

Castiel's face fell. "That was my honest opinion, Dean."

Dean felt he had to backtrack quickly. "I know, I didn't mean it like that!"

"I didn't mean to come across like a politician."

"You didn't, I'm sorry," Dean was quick to assure him.

Castiel nodded. "Yes well, I understand if you feel uncomfortable now."

Dean shook his head. "You are allowed your own opinion, I don't mind, you explained yourself. I, ah, actually appreciate your honesty, I don't think many politicians would be that straightforward."

Castiel smiled and Dean found himself staring once again. The man was really handsome and Dean was hating it more and more by the minute because it was making him doubt himself and his resolutions.

Then again, the guy wasn't interested, so there was no danger of anything happening, right?

There was a lull in the conversation, so Dean looked at his phone to check the time. "Uh," he made a sound of hesitation, "I think I should probably go home."

Castiel looked at his watch - an expensive looking watch, Dean noticed and immediately felt ashamed for even thinking about it - and nodded. He flagged down the waitress, paid for their food before Dean could even realize what was happening and then stood up.

"Come on, I'll drive you home."

Dean followed him silently over to a nice brown Ford Mustang from the seventies. A really good car if Dean was to judge. "I like the car, senator," he said, making Castiel grin again.

"Thank you. And please call me Castiel, Dean."

"Castiel."


	13. Chapter 13

Castiel pulled up to Dean's house, shifting gear to neutral and pulling the hand break. This was it then, thought Dean.

He cleared his throat. "So," he said, feeling curiously like a preschooler on is first play date.

Castiel turned to him, tugging at his seatbelt in the process. "Dean," he started, "I'd very much like to have a way to contact you directly if we ever want to talk again. Would you mind giving me your phone number?"

And that was such a far cry from the usual 'call me baby' that Dean was left speechless for a moment.

"I will understand if you don't want to, I can always just ask Gabe to contact you again," said Castiel, his face all understanding and professional.

Dean gave him a smile. "No, it's ok. Give me your phone and I'll type it in."

The senator looked pleased and immediately patted his pockets, pulling out a Blackberry and handing it over to Dean. He scowled at it for a second, not totally sure what to do with it, before just typing his number in quickly and returning the phone to Castiel who promptly saved the contact.

"Thank you, Dean," he said, still fiddling with the device, "I promise not to abuse it."

Dean imagined Castiel constantly calling him to complain about something his fellow politicians said or sending him texts with weird emoticons in them and grinned at the thought. That was a ridiculous idea if he ever heard one.

"I know you won't" he told him, secure in his knowledge of Castiel's character despite having known him for only a few hours, "I can't promise the same thing though, I might constantly bug you about the unfairness of this world," he finished jokingly.

Castiel looked serious though. "Please do, Dean. If you ever need help or just want to vent, do call me."

Dean swallowed the heavy feeling in his throat. "Thank you. I will."

It was then that the door to the Winchester house opened and Dean looked up to see John standing in the doorway, watching the car. He must've noticed it standing in front of the house and was curious about what was happening.

Dean gave Castiel an apologetic smile. "I have to go."

"Goodbye, Dean. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"You too," said Dean before getting out of the car. He closed the door of the Mustang behind himself, giving Castiel a hesitant wave before finally watching him drive away. He then went up to his father who scented the air around him not too subtly.

"Who was that?" asked John, suspicious.

Dean made sure to look sheepish. "That was senator Novak. He wanted to speak to me about some stuff."

"What stuff?"

Dean thought about what to say, deciding not to lie to his father in the end. "About how I didn't get the job at that first garage I applied to."

"Oh, is he going to do something about that or what?"

Dean shrugged. "No, not really. Look, can we go inside? I'm kind of cold here and-"

"He's an alpha," deadpanned John, completely ignoring Dean's complaints, "I can smell him on you."

"Yeah well, we had dinner together."

His father raised an eyebrow. "Is he interested in you?"

"No, dad. He's not."

"Dean, the guy looked rich as hell and if he's a senator, he's also influential. Why didn't you tell me you knew an alpha like that?"

It took all of Dean's self-control not to roll his eyes. "Because he's not interested in me," he said exasperatedly, "I didn't want you to get your hopes up."

It was too late for that, realized Dean as he watched his father's eyes burn with interest. He was obviously already planning something that would make Castiel interested in mating Dean and god knew Dean hated that. He wanted people to be interested in him just like he was and if Castiel didn't like what he saw, then Dean didn't want him. No matter how many gummy smiles he sent his way.

"Well, come in so you don't freeze," said John suddenly, waving Dean inside.

Dean entered the house and forcing himself not to be bothered by what just happened, he flopped down on the couch, settling in front of the television. He was sure dad blamed him for the fact Castiel wasn't interested in him. He didn't say it or even imply it, mind you, but Dean knew his dad well and he knew how his mind worked. In his head, he thought that had Dean presented himself better, he would've caught the senator's interest. He wasn't going to change for nobody though, he swore to himself.

He flipped the channels for a while before settling on some singing competition in hopes it would be the least likely to disturb him.

He listened to some blonde's rendition of Rolling in the Deep, not really caring how good or how bad the girl was, his mind reeling. He half-heartedly listened to the judges singing superlatives about the girl before the show went into a teaser mode.

The screen showed a butch looking woman with a caption underneath informing them she was named Georgia Corvin, age 22, designation omega. She was saying: "I have been refused by numerous record companies because of what I look like, some of them even told me that they would sign me on if I changed my appearance," she started getting emotional, "I just want to be judged based on my talents and not based on the fact that I am not your typical omega-"

Dean changed the channel. Normally he would be interested in such a story but with things that had just happened, he wasn't in the mood. He commended the girl for not wanting to change and he respected her right to want to be judged on her abilities but with Dean's emotions as raw as they were, he felt disgusted by everything. Maybe she should just accept the fact that singers in this era had to fit a certain mould and that she just wasn't cut out for it. Just like Dean had to accept the fact that a freckled omega with a love of cars was nothing like what a senator would like in a mate.

All right, he had to stop that. Dean was attracted to the guy, sure, but he didn't want to mate with him. It was just the - what did Rufus call it? - _conditioning_ that omegas went through during their school years, adults teaching them that they had to find a mate. And so that now whenever he was even remotely attracted to someone, his brain immediately went to mating.

It was utter bullcrap.

"Dean?" came his father's voice from behind him.

He stood up. "Yeah?"

"Are you sure you want to be working at that garage?"

He must've heard wrong. "What do you mean?"

His dad put on his patient parent face. "Dean, son, I know that you love working on cars and that you are proud of yourself for getting that job. So am I. But you have to realize that if you had a mate who was also wealthy, you wouldn't have to worry about any of this."

Dean's heart was beating fast and hard in his chest. "What do you mean, dad?"

"I mean that a job that pays a couple dollars an hour is not really going to help us out of our financial situation, a new member of the family will."

"No I understand that, you already said that before," said Dean, still feeling confused, "but what does that have to do with my job? A job and a mate don't exclude each other."

John's face took on an expression of pity. "But they do, Dean," he said quietly, "a man like Novak is never going to be interested in someone who spends eight hours a day covered in motor oil."

Dean shrugged. "Then I will never be interested in him."

His father sighed. "There will come a day when you'll have to re-evaluate that opinion, son. Not everyone can choose who they end up with and some things are more important than that."

Dean scoffed. "Like what? Money?"

"Like family," was the quiet answer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh. Tell me what you think about this chapter, please? :)

The next day at work, Dean was away with the fairies. He kept thinking about what his father told him the day before and he tried to come up with a way to prevent the man to mess up Dean's relationship with Castiel. He knew that if John said something to the politician, Castiel would bolt and Dean would never be able to talk to him again.

And Dean wanted to see him again, even if it was just to talk about politics or omegaism and he'd be damned if John ruined that by his visions of rich mates and family obligations. He could understand that their financial situation was the worst it has been in years and that Dean mating someone wealthy would solve the problem once and for all but Dean couldn't bring himself to even think about that. He felt it wasn't his responsibility to deal with the situation - leave it to the alpha, isn't that what John always said?

"You sure you want to do that?" came a gruff voice from above him and Dean came back to himself. He was lying underneath a BMW about to change its oil and instead of the metal dish he was supposed to use for the hot dirty oil, he had a plastic bowl used for spare bolts and nuts underneath. There were two bolts in it.

"Eh, no?" Dean answered, thoroughly embarrassed.

Bobby sighed, crouching down next to him and handing him the metal dish. "What's on your mind, son?"

Dean shrugged, going about draining the old oil. "Nothing important, just something my dad said."

Bobby raised his eyebrows, not saying anything.

"It's just that-," Dean interrupted himself with a grunt, "he wants me to mate someone rich so we get out of our money trouble and he found out that I know someone like that. I think he wants to try and set us up somehow but I know the person id just going to bolt and I don't want that."

Bobby nodded in understanding. "Does your dad know that person?"

Dean shook his head, sliding from underneath the car and gong over to the motor oil canisters, choosing the appropriate one after double-checking the brand. "Not really, he didn't even meet him."

"Then prevent any sort of communication between them. Change the person's contact name in your phone to something like Domino Pizza or even better, buy yourself a new phone which your daddy doesn't know about. Don't invite the person somewhere they might meet and if you feel you can be straight with them, tell them to avoid your father."

Dean gave Bobby a lop-sided grin. "His name is Castiel," he said, "just so you don't have to call him 'the person' because that's weird."

"Ok, Castiel. Is he someone you met at the omega festivity you were at?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Festivity? Really?"

"Just answer the question, boy."

"Yeah he is. He's a politician fighting for equal rights and-"

Dean was interrupted by Bobby's snort. "They all say that, Dean. In the end, the only thing any politician fights for is their own best interest."

"That's not true," Dean said indignantly, "some of them are really good people. I bet if you met Castiel you would change your mind."

Bobby shook his head at him fondly. "I doubt that. Now go back to work, boy, I don't pay you for gossip."

Dean almost pouted. "You asked me what was wrong, not like I wanted to talk about it."

"Right," was the deadpan answer he received.

When he came home that afternoon, he was feeling a lot better about the whole situation, having named Castiel Novak as _Crowley's Autoshop_ in his contact list. He cooked dinner and picked up after his brother in the living room before snatching the laptop for himself and logging into his account.

He opened the omegaist site and noticing there were no new articles, he went into his internet bookmarks and clicked on a CNN online broadcast.

A young redheaded reporter appeared on the screen. She had a fake smile plastered on her face as she started talking: "After series of disagreements over the new Voting Bill between the Liberal and Conservative senators this week, a new issue has came up in the Senate this morning. It has been brought up by a New York senator, Balthazar Roche, who said that omegas should be given merit scholarships at universities just like betas and alphas are. Dick Roman, a Texas senator for the Conservative Party and a well known opponent of omegaist movements, has spoken publicly on the topic. Here's what he had to say."

A charismatic looking alpha appeared on the screen, standing at a speaker's lectern. The video started mid-speech: "Look at the number of omegas that actually have jobs. Only about _thirty_ percent of all omegas work and actually give back to our society. Why should we - as people who earn money to take care of our families - pay for their education if they're not going to use it? Don't get me wrong, I'm all for equal opportunities but unless omegas can work as hard as we do and earn just as much money as we do, I can't justify us paying for something they don't use or need.

"Sure there are ambitious omegas that choose career over their children but should we really be supporting that? Ever since the beginning of humankind, omegas were always those to stay at home and care for children - they are genetically predetermined to do that. So the question is, should we support omegas running away from their responsibilities and undermining the family unit as we know it?"

The reporter's face appeared again. "The Liberal Colorado Senator Castiel Novak, known for his support of omegaist and betaist groups, also had some things to say."

Dean saw Castiel appear on the screen, just as handsome as ever. He was saying: "The discrimination of certain groups of people - be it omegas, betas, women or other races - is never going to stop unless we secure equal opportunities for everyone.

"Senator Roman keeps talking about how omegas don't work. What he fails to mention however is that omegas don't have the same opportunities to work as we do. They are constantly being refused by employers just based on their gender. They are being told that they're not strong enough, not capable enough or intelligent enough and unless we even the playing field and give them the option to educate themselves under the same conditions we have, this is never going to change.

The issue that Senator Roche had brought up is a very important one and it is a pity that it has been overlooked for so long. It's been over a decade since we introduced the merit scholarships for alphas and betas and didn't think to give the same privilege to omegas under the pretence of its redundancy. I believe it is time to change that."

Dean grinned at the words, hearing both the political coaching as well as the genuine passion in Castiel's voice. The guy really knew how to talk, though that Roman guy was quite persuasive as well. Had Dean not read so much about the issues omagists were trying to solve, he might have even believed him.

He watched for a few more minutes, finding out about a terrorist attack somewhere in Europe, listening to some zoo director talk about a new elephant baby and watching a video about some southern mayor talking about an increase in gun related crime in his town after new taxes for waste removal have been introduced.

Dean then checked his mail, finding a message from both Charlie and Gabriel. Gabe's e-mail was very enthusiastic again, asking about Dean's dinner with Castiel and about how he was doing at the new job. Dean replied in positive terms to both questions, assuring his BBBF everything was all right.

Charlie's mail was an invitation to a movie night at a cinema in the neighbouring town - most likely near to where Charlie lived since an assurance that they could all stay at her flat overnight was attached. Along with Dean, another four people were invited - Gabe, Jo, Benny and a girl named Gilda, who was apparently Charlie's very omega girlfriend.

Dean has never before met two omegas in a relationship with each other and he was more than curious about it but he told himself in was none of his business. He sent Charlie a reply, saying he would be there, before closing the laptop and flopping onto his bed.

He felt too tired to even go and take a shower, so he just closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

The weekend came quickly and before Dean could even think about it he was preparing to head out for a second night away from home in as many weeks. His dad hadn't been happy about it but he most likely held hope that Dean would meet a possible alpha mate and Dean didn't disabuse him of the notion. If only because it got John off Castiel's back.

It the past week his father had researched Castiel from top to bottom, from right to left and despite not completely agreeing with his politics, he concluded that he would make a good mate. John had also tried to contact him on his official e-mail but since Castiel hasn't called him or otherwise contacted him, the messages must have not reached him.

Dean walked up to the church slowly, being early again, rolling his thoughts around in his head. He was looking forward to seeing his new friends again, especially Charlie. They had chatted together a few times over the past two weeks, talking about anything from politics to Star Trek fanfiction, Charlie rooting for the Kirk/Spock romance while Dean was ore partial to a rare Picard/Data ship himself.

Charlie's flashy car appeared just as Dean was about to sit down on the pavement to wait, arriving whole ten minutes early.

"Hi, Charlie, you're early."

The redhead grinned. "So are you, cutie pie."

Dean shrugged as he slid into the passenger seat, looking around the otherwise empty. "Where's everyone?"

Charlie pulled away from the church with a squeal of tyres. "Jo's already at mine with Gilda, Benny is going to come on his motorbike and Gabriel is getting a ride with his brother."

"Castiel?" Dean asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"Yeah. I think he's actually joining us too or something, Gabe said he had a really bad day today."

"Oh."

Charlie grinned. "Doesn't really matter, I always buy more popcorn and crisps than we could ever need, so one more person doesn't hurt."

Dean smiled but didn't otherwise comment. He didn't really expect to see Castiel so soon and he had to admit he was a bit apprehensive about talking to him again. What if he mentioned John writing to him? What if he told him he could never be interested in someone like Dean. What if he didn't want to talk to Dean at all?

They arrived at Cherlie's flat ten minutes later and Charlie started grumbling about not having a place to park her car since in her usual spot was Benny's motorbike. "That tosser," mumbled Charlie as she pushed Dean out of the car, "go and drag that piece of metal out of there."

Dean looked around. "Where am I supposed to put it?"

Charlie shrugged. "On the pavement for all I car, I can't leave my car where there are no security cameras."

After a few minutes of struggling with the bike, grunting and panting in exertion, Dean managed to move the machine a few metres, settling in on the pavement. Charlie then slid her car in the vacated spot and got out.

"Thanks Deancess, now come on, I think everyone is already inside since that brown box of metal is the senator's car." she said.

Dean immediately searched out the Mustang. "Did you really just call a seventies Ford Mustang a box of metal?" he yelled after his friend.

Charlie just giggled evilly.

They walked up the stairs to Charlie's door, encountering an open doorway, Castiel standing awkwardly in the hallway while Gabe was hugging Benny enthusiastically.

"Hey bitches!" greeted Charlie everyone at once.

They all turned to the two of them, Gabe immediately letting go of Benny and jumping on Dean. "Hi, Dean-o, how are you?"

Dean struggled to breath, so he didn't answer.

"Jesus Christ, let him breathe," said Jo with a roll of her eyes.

Gabe loosened his arms around Dean's chest but didn't let go of him. "I'm so proud of you for getting a job, lil' bro."

Dean grinned, still a little breathless but happy to see Gabe. "Thanks."

After cheerful greetings, Dean managing only a weak 'hello' to Castiel, they all pile into Charlie's living room, where a curly haired girl was sitting on a couch. She waved at them shyly.

"Hi."

Charlie smiled. "This is my better half Gilda. Gilda, these are my friends, Jo, Benny, Dean, Gabe and his brother Castiel."

Gilda nodded her head. "Charlie has told me a lot about all of you, I already feel like I know you."

Gabe scowled playfully, huffing out a quiet 'damn'.

Charlie clapped her hands together. "Well, let's begin then! I have Star Wars marathon planned but if anyone opposes," she gave them a spectacular bitchface, "I may be persuaded into a Lord of the Rings party."

"Star Wars is fine," said Benny, flopping down on the couch next to Gilda.

Everyone else made sounds of agreements and found their own spots to sit. Dean watched Gabe and Jo settle on the floor in front of the couch and Castiel sit in an armchair to the left of the couch. The only other available seat was on the other side of Gilda and Dean knew that would be Charlie's place no matter what, so he settled next to Jo in between the couch and the armchair.

It was completely accidental that he ended up only a few inches from the politician.

Charlie finished setting up the movie and went to the kitchen only to return with an outrageous amount of crisps. "So," she started, "I have simple salted ones, then barbecue, salt and vinegar, shrimp cocktail, onion and sour cream, paprika, and some cheese puff balls or whatever."

She piled them all on the floor in front of them, returning back to the kitchen, and Jo and Gabe immediately grabbed a bag each, Gabe then turned to Castiel. "You want those weird ones you like?"

Castiel scowled. "You mean salt and vinegar?"

"Yeah whatever. Do you want a bag or not?"

Castiel seemed unsure what to answer, so Gabriel just grabbed the proper bag and threw it at his brother. "There you go."

"Thank you."

Dean watched the senator open the crisps and was struck by how weird it was to watch a US senator he had seen on the TV just the other day, eat crisps.

Castiel noticed him staring and tipped the bag over to Dean. "You want some?" he asked and Dean couldn't refuse.

He hummed as he rolled the foreign flavour in his mouth. "I dig that," he said finally.

"Uhm, sorry?" Castiel's face was confusion itself.

"I said I _dig_ that."

The older man's head tilted so far Dean thought it would fall off his shoulders. "I don't understand that idiom."

"Uh, it means I like it."

"Oh. Thank you for explaining that."

Dean grinned. The man was honestly so weird, always speaking so politely and properly as if he had a stick up his arse from all the political coaching he had to have gone through.

Charlie came back again, this time with three bowl of popcorn. Benny, Dean and Gilda immediately went for them. "I have about ten more packets in the kitchen people, so there's no need to fight over this."

The movie finally got over all the copyright bollocks in the beginning and the opening theme of the fourth Star Wars film.

In the popcorn making break between the fifth and first films, Dean was left alone in the living room with Castiel, everyone else either in the kitchen or in the bathroom - in Benny's case smoking on the balcony.

"So," started Dean, feeling weird in the silence that fell over them, "which one of the movies is your favourite, senator?"

Castiel bit his lip uncertainly - and how cute was that? "I have never seen these films before, Dean, so I can't really say. The ones we have just seen were quite good though."

"You've never seen Star Wars?"

"I'm afraid not."

Dean shook his head exasperatedly. "I don't know if I can vote for you then," said Dean cheekily.

Castiel seemed taken aback for a second, before a small smile spread on his face. "I suppose I will have to watch the films then."

Dean smiled widely. Yeah, the guy was awesome, he thought to himself as Castiel watched him. Well, stared at him really. He actually stared at him for so long it made Dean uncomfortable.

"What?" he asked, fidgeting where he sat on the carpet.

Castiel seemed to shake himself. "Oh, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, Dean," he said in a low voice, the intensity not leaving his blue eyes even as they left Dean face, focusing on the blackened TV.

"What was that?" Dean asked with a nervous laugh.

"I have just noticed how beautiful you are when you smile. I must not have seen it before."

Dean could literally feel the hot blood rushing into his face at the senator's words. Did he really say he thought Dean was beautiful?

Castiel must've noticed Dean's confusion because he cleared his throat and his eyes finally cleared a bit. "I apologize, Dean. I know this must be sudden."

"Why now?"

"I suppose I find myself not working for the first time in your presence and I allowed myself to look at you as a person rather than an omega activist. I'm sorry if my attention is unwelcome."

"No, no," Dean stuttered out, "I mean, I'm not looking for a relationship or anything but it's not, uh, unwelcome."

The politician looked taken aback. "I don't think I understand that, Dean."

Dean crossed his arms in front of himself, fidgeting again. "I can't be as straightforward as you are about this, I don't understand how you can just sit there and say..."

"That I am interested in you?"

"Yeah, that. I mean, I like you and I think you're, uh, good looking but I'm just..." Dean trailed off again, looking for words.

"Not interested," Castiel filled in.

"Yeah," sighed Dean, not completely sure what had just happened and not certain whether he was all right with it. Before either of them could say anything else, the others returned with fresh popcorn and some candied ginger. It was going to be a very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you lovely people think? Is this development going to be a step forward?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my birthday today so I thought it would be great to give this chapter to you like a reverse birthday gift. (Actually, no. I am just shamelessly fishing for 'happy birthday's :) I hope you like the chapter.

The next morning was all weird with so many people trying to get their morning caffeine fix at once and the girls fighting over the bathroom - literally fighting, Dean thought he saw Jo pull Charlie's hair once.

Dean hadn't spoken to Castiel ever since their weird conversation, not as much because he didn't want to but because there were always people around. He actually wanted to explain to the politician why he wasn't interested. That it wasn't anything Castiel said or did, that he was really kind of perfect, but Dean just didn't want to date anyone at the moment.

He had just got a job and while Bobby didn't seem to mind he was an omega, he didn't want to prove people right by mating with an alpha and getting knocked up as soon as he met someone. That wasn't what he wanted, he had always thought he would be the one to work and make money, even after he presented and everyone told him he would be a good father and how beautiful kids he was going to have, he still thought he would work one day.

He didn't count on meeting Castiel who as much as he was pro omega rights, he probably wouldn't want a mate like Dean. A mate who wanted to work instead of popping out children.

"Sorry brother," said Benny after he bumped into him on his way from the loo. Dean just waved him off, intent on visiting the facilities as well before one of the girls decided she needed to brush up on her make up.

Dean entered the bathroom and almost slammed right into Castiel who was standing at the sink, trying to tame the mess on top of his head he called hair.

"Oh, sorry," said Dean, looking anywhere but at the senator.

Castiel smiled softly. "It's all right, Dean. This is probably useless anyway, my hair is impossible."

Dean chuckled. "I like your hair."

Castiel looked startled for a second. "Oh," he said weakly.

Dean shrugged. "Look, I'm sorry for how I, uh, let you down. I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"I can assure you, Dean, that I am not offended. It's fairly understandable why you wouldn't be interested in any-"

"No," interrupted Dean, "it's actually not very understandable. If I was looking for a mate, you would be perfect. You're, uh, handsome and clever and stuff and hell even my dad thinks you're a good candidate for a son-in-law. I'm just, uh..."

"Not looking for a mate."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. I want to be able to work and I want people to take me seriously. I want them to see me as a person, not just a hole to stick your knot in."

Castiel looked appalled. "Dear heavens, Dean!"

Dean smiles sheepishly. "Sorry. Just, I need to be myself first."

Castiel nodded. "You need to establish yourself as a full-fledged human being before you become a part of a relationship."

Dean let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, you really know how to talk."

The politician shrugged. "I suppose. Does that mean that you would be willing to see me again if mating wasn't the outcome?"

Dean thought about it. "Sure? Just, why would you want to spend time with me if we're not going to mate?"

Castiel stared at him. "Why would I- Dean," he said, his voice astonished, "you are a very intelligent young man and I happen to like talking to you. Not every alpha sees omegas as sex objects, I thought we have established that."

Dean blinked. "Yeah," he said slowly, "you're right. I would really like talking to you again."

Castiel gave him a gummy smile as he turned to leave the bathroom. "You would _dig_ that, right?"

Dean burst out laughing.

When he returned home an hour later, having rode with Gabe and Castiel in the Mustang since Charlie wanted to spend the rest of the day with her girlfriend, he found both his dad and Sam sitting on the living room couch.

They turned their heads towards him when he entered, John sniffing the air.

"You saw Novak again?"

Dean frowned, trying to smell his own shirt, not detecting a hint of the alpha. "How can you even tell, dad?" he asked instead of answering.

John shrugged. "I'm your father, I can smell the slightest trace of a foreign smell on you."

Dean tried not to think about the times he came home from having just been with Lisa and believed that John was clueless about his little affair. Apparently not.

His dad continued: "So did you see him?"

"Yeah. He had a bad day at work, so he joined our movie night."

John got an eager look in his eyes. "And?"

"And what?" asked Dean in confusion.

His dad rolled his eyes fondly. "I'm asking if anything happened, Dean. Is he interested?"

Dean folded his arms across his chest. "No, he's not," he lied through his teeth.

John's shoulders sagged. "Maybe you should try harder, Dean. Did you even try flirting?"

"Dad!" he cried out scandalised before shrugging his left shoulder, "he probably has omegas throwing themselves at him all the time anyway. Not like he needs me to do the same."

As soon as Dean finished the sentence, he thought that that might actually be the reason Castiel saw something in him. Dean wasn't besotted like the others but he was still pleasant enough - unlike Jo. That might be why the politician was interested.

John snorted. "Please, he's probably enjoying it."

Dean nodded. "Probably," he said, while thinking the complete opposite. Castiel didn't seem like an alpha to enjoy so much attention.

John didn't seem pleased at how their conversation went but he didn't say anything else as Dean went to sit on the couch as well, turning his attention to the TV.

The news anchor was reading an overview of what happened that day.

_"The Department of Transportation seeks to increase safety on railways. Beijing will become the first city to organize both the summer and the winter Olympics. A large fire in Florida engulfed dozens of hectares of forest. The fate of the new merit scholarship bill proposal is likely to be decided in a referendum. According to Wikileaks, the NSA has also followed members of the Japanese government. The household debt rose by five percent in the last year."_

It took Dean a while to zoom in on the merit scholarship law information, but when he did, he realized why it was that Castiel had appeared on Charlie's movie night. If there was to be a referendum, the alphas and their omegas will clearly outvote the unmated omegas and the law will not pass through.

No wonder Castiel had a bad day yesterday. Dean would bet his job it was that idiot Roman who suggested the referendum and if Dean understood the politics right, Castiel couldn't really speak against it because he would be accused of not letting the people decide what's best for them.

He thought that if he were to be a politician, his head would constantly hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And yes I know it's also Harry Potters birthday today, but I was here first!"  
> "Technically, Harry Potter was born in 1980 and you were born 1994."  
> "Technically, Harry Potter is a fictional character, so he was born in 1997."  
> "Technically, how do you know you're not a fictional character?"  
> "Technically... shut up."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for wishing me a Happy Birthday (even though I kind of bullied you into it, I felt really special reading your comments :)

Dean stared at the laptop screen, his eyebrows bunching up in confusion. The advice blog he was reading looked professional but the article he was reading was all weird and he had no idea if he could actually find the courage to follow its advice.

He had sat down at his desk that morning, powering up his laptop and typing into his google search a question that had been bothering him ever since his talk with Castiel. He had told him that he had to learn who he was as a person first before even seriously contemplating being a part of a pair. What he didn't know however, was how to accomplish that.

So he typed the words _'how to find yourself'_ into the search bar, hoping for a miracle. He didn't really expect anyone to give him instructions on how to be a confident and independent person who knew where he was going in life, and he didn't get it. There were a lot of articles talking about how everyone should find themselves in order to life a fulfilling life and there were - unsurprisingly - articles about how omegas should learn their place and purpose in life.

He did encounter a few websites that seemed to genuinely try to help but Dean discovered they weren't very helpful. There was one site that looked kind of promising though, so Dean started reading.

 ** _How to find yourself_**  
Many people in today's world struggle to find their identity. This is mostly the result of society ad media constantly telling you how you should feel, what you should do and how to deal with certain situations. Therefore whenever what you actually feel clashes with what you think you should feel, you are confused.  
Here is a little exercise to help you overcome that first hurdle in self-establishment.

_1\. Write down all the important events in your life. This will help you understand some of your fears or opinions._   
_2\. Write down what you think about yourself. Where do your strengths lie? What character traits apply to you?_   
_3\. Write down what you think other people think of you? What have you heard about yourself from others?_   
_4\. Write down what you are objectively good and bad at. Write only things you would be able to defend to others._   
_5\. Write down what you think about yourself and the compare it to what you answered in question no. 2._

Dean scowled. It all sounded very nice and all but he couldn't imagine it helping at all. For example, how is the fact that his mother died in a house fire going to help him understand himself more? Not like she could've influenced him at all since she hasn't been in his life since he was four.

Or the relationship with Lisa. Dean figured that was quite an important part of his life since she was his first and only relationship but how did that influence him? The only thing he could think of was that he was no longer a virgin.

Dean huffed. And how was he supposed to know what other people thought of him? They thought he was attractive, he conceded. That Crowley guy thought he was a breeding machine or something. Some people thought he was weak - according to the stereotype at least. His dad thought he was a bit brash for an omega. His brother always thought he could do anything but Dean wasn't how much of that admiration was still true for Sam. His new friends thought he was funny if a bit uptight - Jo's words, not his. Castiel seemed to think he was pleasant to talk to.

But those were all things other people thought about him, that didn't mean it was true. For example, he didn't think he was weak and he definitely wasn't a breeding machine, he didn't want to have children.

Well, at least not until he was sure the person he was with was a good person and a good mate. Then he might actually consider it but no sooner.

Then there was the question about what he was good at. Dean thought about it carefully . He was good at repairing cars, he told himself proudly, he was also good at cooking, not so much at cleaning. He wasn't very good at talking - he wasn't anywhere near as eloquent as Castiel - but he felt he did have a good head on his shoulders.

Dean sighed. This wasn't helping him at all, maybe he shouldn't have skipped the question about what he thought of himself. That was another thing he wasn't very good at. Feelings.

As he was sitting there staring at his computer and contemplating his inability to even think about feelings, let alone talk about them, his phone chirped. He looked at the little display and grinned to himself.

 **_Crowley's Autoshop:_ ** _Would you like to have dinner with me today? I am in town for a banquet and I would welcome some pleasant company._

It had been four days since he last seen Castiel and he was actually kind of missing the guy. He could do a dinner, thought Dean as he replied to Castiel that yes he would be glad to meet him, before he deleted both the received and the sent text just in case John decided to snoop.

He went upstairs that evening after preparing some light meal for his dad and brother an leaving it in the oven to get changed, choosing something that didn't scream 'I want to date you' nor did it say 'I'm forever alone desperate'. He wrote a note to his dad, saying he's out having dinner with Novak - something that should make John happy - before leaving the house.

He arrived at the restaurant with minutes to spare but Castiel was already seated at a table. He walked over to him, startling when Castiel stood up to welcome him.

"It is nice to see you again, Dean," said the politician with a polite incline of his head.

Dean smiled. "Yeah, you too."

"How are you?"

Dean sat down, fiddling with the edge of the tablecloth. "I'm good, thank you. How are you? I've heard about the referendum."

Castiel's face formed itself into un unpleasant scowl. "Yes, that was unfortunate. It's not looking very well right now."

Dean nodded. "When do you vote?"

"Tomorrow. Roman wanted to make it a priority since some of our senators are on a business trip to Canada and the Conservatives will have an even greater advantage than usually."

Dean bit his lip, preventing himself from scowling. "He can do that?"

Castiel leaned a bit forward. "I'm afraid so. It's entirely up to each of the senators whether to be present for the voting and unless there's less than a half senators present the voting is valid. The problem isn't so much that we don't have enough senators, it's that those from Conservatives who are undecided or against the referendum will leave the room out of collegiality."

"What will you do?"

"I will abstain from voting and hope for the best. It's very likely that the referendum will be held and then it's up to you to vote. I do hope I can count on your vote at least."

Dean grinned. "Of course, it's a good thing you're fighting for."

Their conversation was interrupted by the waitress asking for their orders. Castiel wanted pasta with sage butter, feta cheese and olives, while Dean asked for a herb marinated steak with green beans upon seeing the look on Castiel's face at Dean's order of chips. The waitress then left them alone for a while to go and prepare their drinks letting Dean and Castiel return to their conversation.

"So what's going to happen if the referendum is held?"

Castiel sighed. "It's not going to be easy, with the majority of people voting against the merit scholarships - and they _will_ vote against it - we are pretty much doomed," Castiel paused, "Dean? Would you mind talking about something else, I really don't wish to discuss politics in my free time, it makes my head hurt."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, sure. I get that. So what _do_ you want to talk about?"

Castiel looked at Dean intently. "About you for example. How are you doing at your new job? Are you enjoying it?"

Dean felt a bit taken aback by the conversation topic shifting over to him. That didn't happen much, people always wanted to talk mainly about themselves. Yet, he managed to talk mostly about himself for the rest of the evening and Castiel seemed to enjoy it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the delay, I had some family commitments I had to fulfil :)

Dean sat down heavily on the wooden bench next to Bobby, letting out a prolonged sigh of relief. He had just spent five hours working on an old Toyota without break and he was understandably knackered.

"You done?" asked his boss, handing him a sandwich.

Dean took it thankfully, nodding. "Yeah, the car's done. You have anything else for me today?"

Bobby smirked. "What, you want more? I would've thought you had enough."

Dean shrugged. "I could always do more if you needed me to."

His boss shook his head fondly. "You did enough, boy. You should take a break."

Dean grinned. "Can we watch the TV then?" he asked, pointing towards a decade old box hanging in the corner that Bobby called a TV.

"Sure. If you find a way to turn it on."

They searched for the remote for a good four minutes and when they finally managed to locate it, they turned the archaic telly on. A black-haired host showed up in a blue tinted studio on Channel 24, a fierce expression on her face.

She was talking: _"... currently voting to decide whether to hold a referendum on the Liberal's bill suggestion that is meant to establish merit scholarships for omegas. New York Senator Roche said this when he took the floor," she said._

The video cut to a footage from the Senate's debate, where Balthazar Roche was standing at the lectern. If asked, Dean would say he looked a bit desperate.

_"Do we really want to leave such an important decision in the hands of the general public? Shouldn't we do our job and actually vote on this ourselves just like we were elected to do? We all know that this referendum is just a way to appease the masses and allow the Conservative Party to further their political agenda."_

The footage cut to a different senator taking Roche's place.

_"See, you know something is wrong when politicians want to take away the right to freely decide from the people. What sort of agenda do the liberals have that they feel they can't let people decide this matter in a democratic vote? This is exactly what I have been saying for years, the liberals wanting to overtake the country, taking money away from people by increasing taxes and lowering welfare benefits while also-"_

The television shut off and Dean turned to look at Bobby, who was clutching the remote in his hand.

"Why did you turn it off?"

"Because what they were saying is bullshit."

Dean stared. "I wanted to listen what they had to say anyway," said Dean, pouting slightly. He had hoped maybe he would see Cas speaking as well and he was a bit peeved that he didn't get the chance.

Bobby sighed. "Look Dean, I know that you are interested in politics and that you want to learn about the referendum but this channel really isn't the most unbiased one. And the Senate hasn't decided yet anyway. You should just look it up in the internet or something."

Dean chuckled. " _On_ the internet, Bobby. It's not a book."

"Whatever."

 Dean rolled his eyes and finished his sandwich, brushing crumbles off his lap. "Well, that sucked. We should talk about something else."

Bobby raised his eyebrow. "Sure. How about your dad?"

Dean paused. "What about him?"

"How's he behaving? Causing any problems for you and that lad?"

Dean shrugged. "Cas is not a lad, Bobby, he's over thirty five."

"That's still a lad to me, son. And you haven't answered my question, how's John?"

Dean fidgeted. "He's insistent I make Cas interested in me."

Bobby looked like he wanted to roll his eyes and it took a great amount of self-denial not to do it. "You can't make anyone do anything, son."

"I know, the thing is that Cas _is_ interested. I just don't feel like having a relationship right now. With anyone."

"You told your daddy that?"

Dea sighed. "Yeah, it was no use. He likes the idea of me mating a rich guy that would help us out of the pickle he dug us in."

Bobby stood up, pretending his knees didn't creak. "Well, I can't tell you what to do, boy, but I can tell you what not to do. Don't do anything just because your dad wants you to or just because you feel you have to do it."

Dean smiled. "Thanks Bobby, you're really-"

Dean was interrupted by his phone chirping with a text message.

**_Crowley's Autoshop:_ ** _I hope you have your voting pass ready._

Dean scowled, writing back.

**_You:_ ** _The referendum is officially a thing?_

**_Crowley's Autoshop:_ ** _Unfortunately. I hate this leftist voter pandering._

**_You:_ ** _I'm sorry, man. Dinner tomorrow?_

**_Crowley's Autoshop:_ ** _Yes please :)_

Dean grinned at the smiley face, not being able to properly imagine the stoic politician typing in an emoticon. He looked up from his phone when he heard Bobby clearing his throat.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," said his boss with an exasperated look on his face, "You sure you know what you're doing with that man?"

Dean shrugged sheepishly. "Not really," he paused, "but it feels good."

Later that day when Dean was sitting in his room, reading news articles about the merit scholarship referendum, he noticed a link to the Liberal Party official website. He clicked on it, figuring he might as well educate himself on Cas' opinions - and when the hell did he start calling him Cas? He knew that it wasn't going to be a hundred percent accurate since Castiel did lecture him about labels and not assuming about people but he thought he couldn't really screw anything up.

He read through the goals and aims page, raising his eyebrows from time to time as he skimmed over the text. It seemed that the Liberals were indeed interested in lowering the welfare benefits as well as reworking the financial plan for the next few years, allowing omegas to join the army and establish new contracts with other members of the IMHU - International Military Help Union. They also wanted to introduce a one dollar fees for visiting a doctor to bring more money into the health resort and make central registry connected cash registers obligatory for all businesses to keep an eye on the payment of taxes.

Those didn't seem like very popular measures.

Dean then found the official webpage of the Conservative Party who seemed to rely more on popular decisions based on religious values and habits as well as try to help the poor by giving them money they took from the undeserving rich. No wonder his father was a Conservative, thought Dean.

They were all for giving hefty welfare benefits to the unemployed as long as they adhered to their antediluvian ideas of what a proper family should look like. They were also against the doctor visit fees and the connected cash registers. They wanted to offer benefits to small businesses and a completely free healthcare.

He would have to ask Castiel to explain it to him the next day because as much as the Conservative Party seemed pretentious, their political program actually seemed nicer.


	19. Chapter 19

Dean shook his head in exasperation, looking at the man sitting opposite of him. "I don't understand, Cas. Why is it bad to give people free healthcare?"

Castiel sipped on his drink before clearing his throat. "Nothing is ever free, Dean. You have to pay for your own health care in one way or another, what differs is the effectiveness of money redistribution. With the system now, you have to pay your own health insurance if you want the insurance company to pay for certain surgeries or treatments and the hospitals themselves are subsidized by the government from the taxpayer's money."

Dean nodded.

Castiel continued in his politically coached voice: "It is proving not to be enough though and many hospitals are either understaffed or underequipped. We think this is easily remediable by having people pay small fees whenever they go to the doctor's office, which sends the money directly to the hospitals and free clinics," he paused to look at Dean intently, "I find the system better than raising the taxes of the rich again and have politicians redistribute the money into their own pockets before leaving anything for the health resort. If the money goes directly to the hospitals, people will get better care."

"But how is making people pay for a doctor's visit fair? What if they can't afford it?"

Castiel looked sceptical. "Show me a person who can't afford to give his doctor one dollar when he gets the flu once a year."

Dean frowned. "I still don't think it's a good idea."

"Dean," started Castiel patiently, "imagine how many people go to the doctor's even though they don't need to. They get a cold or a bump on their head and they go to the clinic to have a chat. These people will think twice before they go to the doctor's if they have to pay, which will leave more time for the real patients. Patients who need help and who won't have to wait for hours in the waiting rooms anymore."

Before Dean could say anything, their waitress brought their meals to the table. They both thanked her and started eating.

"I can't imagine who goes to the doctor just to chat," remarked Dean in between bites.

Castiel swallowed his mouthful. "We don't have statistics since this is a very hard matter to put into numbers. However according to questionnaires, there are a lot of lonely people - mainly seniors - who spend up to an hour with the doctor even though they don't need any medical help."

All right, Dean could imagine that being true. Still, he couldn't imagine why the Conservatives' plan was wrong. "What's wrong about the government itself giving money to hospitals though?"

Castiel dabbed at his lips with a doily. "In theory, nothing. But our country doesn't have the money to do that, Dean, not without substantially raising the taxes.

"Despite what the leftists want to make us believe, we can't just keep pouring money into healthcare - or anywhere really - because we will soon run out. The Conservatives are now creating a large bubble in between what our government earns and what it gives out, promising people money that is just not there. And what do you think will happen when the bubble is too big and it bursts?"

Dean stared. "The economy is screwed."

Castiel smiled at him, nodding. "Financial crisis. And trust me, it's not going to be the rich who are going to pay the highest price when that happens."

"Damn," sighed Dean, "that makes sense."

Castiel looked smug even though his face was mostly neutral. "I know," he said.

Dean grinned. "You are so full of yourself. I haven't noticed before because you're all stoic and reasonable but you are actually a smug little- uh, man."

Castiel raised his eyebrows. "You wanted to say 'bastard', didn't you?"

Dean blushed. "Yeah but I don't actually think that, so I didn't want to offend you."

The politician smiled. "It's all right, Dean. I am finding it a lot easier now to determine what you mean seriously and what is merely a joke."

Dean nodded and went back to eating his food. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, he looked up. "Do you think I could ask you another political question? I mean I know you wanted to relax and-"

"Ask away, Dean. I will always make time to explain."

"Ok, so- uh, the welfare benefits?"

Castiel sipped on his water. "We want to lower them."

"Yes, I know. Why?"

Castiel smiled at him, showing his gums. "What is your theory, Dean?"

He almost rolled his eyes. "I don't have one."

"Think Dean. Compare the welfare benefits and minimal wage for example."

Dean racked his brain for some numbers. His own salary was the minimum wage, so that wasn't the problem and he had the feeling that his dad had taken welfare benefits when he was in between jobs few years ago.

"Uh, the welfare benefit is smaller than the minimum wage?" he said finally.

Castiel nodded. "Yes, in our state it is. Not by much however."

"So what does that mean?"

"Imagine you were lazy," said the senator, "what would you rather do - work eight hours a day for ten dollars per hour or do nothing and get almost the same amount of money? And there are states that have higher welfare than the minimum wage. How is that supposed to make people want to work?"

Dean's mouth opened involuntarily. "Ah."

Castiel nodded. "Of course, that applies to the alphas. Omegas usually reach about only a half of the welfare alphas do. I would much rather bring down the outrageous alpha benefits to the omega level, so that it would pay off to work."

Dean gulped down his drink before nodding in understanding. "No one is going to like that though," he pointed out.

"Financial reforms are almost always unpopular. People are usually able to understand them at a smaller scale - they know that they can't spend money they don't have unless they're willing to get into a large debt - when it comes to a whole country though, people don't think about the future. They don't plan ahead because they think that a whole state cannot go bankrupt. We need to keep our economy alive and well for future generations."

They talked a bit more afterwards, both enjoying their time together and after Dean apologized for making Castiel talk about politics almost the whole evening, the departed the restaurant. If Dean thought that was the end to their evening however, he was wrong.

When Castiel pulled up to the Winchester house to drop Dean off, they were met by John Winchester himself standing on the front porch, waiting for them.

"Hello, Dean," he said, "why don't you invite your _friend_ inside?"

Dean immediately knew something was up. "It's ok, dad. I'm sure Cas has somewhere to be and I've already taken up too much of his time and-"

Castiel - clueless as ever - interrupted him: "Oh, it's all right, Dean. I have a few minutes to spare."

It was all Dean could do not to howl in exasperation.

John smiled at the senator who exited his car, locking the door behind him. "John Winchester," he said with an outstretched hand.

"Castiel Novak, pleasure to meet you."

"Come on in, Senator."

Dean watched warily as John led Cas into their living room.

John sat down. "I am very interested in the man who my son is spending so much time with," started John slowly, "what exactly are your plans?"

Castiel seemed a bit taken aback - no wonder, he was most likely not used to being spoken to that way. "I'm not sure I understand, Mr Winchester."

John smiled patiently. "My son is currently looking for a mate, you know? And you take up so much of his time that he could be spending with people who are actually interested in him that I can't help but ask what exactly are your intentions."

Castiel tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Are you asking me if I plan to court Dean?"

John made a fluttering gesture with his hand. "I'm asking if you feel he deserves some sort of compensation for his time."

Cas, bless him, took whole five seconds to process the sentence. "You want money," he said just as Dean opened his mouth to try and diffuse the situation. His voice was deadpan and Dean felt his heart leap into his throat. This was a nightmare.

John took a breath, about to reply, when Castiel stood up quickly. "I resent your insinuations, Mr Winchester, I am not a person who is susceptible to blackmail," he said, turning on his heel and heading towards the door. On his way out, he throws Dean a sad look and Dean has suddenly trouble swallowing.

Castiel must think that Dean had been spending time with him only because of his money. Before Dean could try to remedy the situation though, Castiel left, the sound of the Mustang engine roaring away.

Dean gritted his teeth as he looked at his father. "You just ruined any chances I might have had, dad!" he cried out, "I hope you are happy," he finished and stomped up the stairs, trying to ignore the burning feeling of hot tears gathering in his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean told himself that he wouldn't cry but he couldn't seem to stop the tears running down his face. He felt drained and weak with crying, his chest hurt with heaving breaths. It was so like his father to ruin whatever good thing was maybe almost possibly happening in his life and it sucked.

He had called Charlie the very next morning after Castiel drove off and the redhead immediately came over, intent on making him feel better. She brought comfort food with her, some cards and a pretentious omega magazine that had photos of hot alphas in it. It didn't help much, he was still crying like a baby.

He looked over at Charlie who was sitting opposite of him on his bed, a sympathetic look on her face.

"He must hate me," he sighed in between heavy hiccups.

Charlie grabbed is hand. "Of course not, Castiel is not an idiot, he knows it's not your fault. You're not responsible for what your dad does or says."

Dean cleared his throat, cursing his swollen throat for how whiny it made him sound. "He asked him for money, Charlie. Just like that. A man he has never met before and he asks him for money."

Charlie smiled sadly at him, caressing the back of his hand lightly with her fingers. "I'm sure that if you talk to him, Castiel will understand."

Dean took a shuddering breath. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be anyway."

"Why do you say that?"

He shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't really care. "We talked about politics yesterday and I don't think we agree on much."

Now Charlie looked confused. "What do you mean? How can you not agree? He's trying to make us all equal."

Dean looked pointedly at her. "Maybe," he muttered, "but then he wants to take our welfare benefits away just because he thinks poor people are lazy."

Charlie tilted her head. "Dean, honey, you know he was probably talking about alpha welfare right?"

"What?" asked Dean, rubbing at his cheeks to get rid of the salty mess his crying fit left behind.

Charlie slid closer to him on the bed, folding her hands in her lap, his own hand still clutched in her fingers. "If he wants to give omegas equal benefits, he has to lower the alpha ones."

Dean stared at her. "He didn't say that."

Charlie shrugged. "He probably thought you knew. I mean, he talks about it all the time on the TV, how he's going to make sure everyone gets what he deserves and stuff."

Dean thought about it and realized how confused he became about all the money talk. He had completely forgot about Castiel's original mission to make omegas and betas equal to alphas and probably made a complete ass of himself. He should probably read up on the exact differences between alpha and omega rights and not just the main problems.

Then again, he was getting a bit lost in the politics of it, thought Dean, he had never been interested in anything like that before and suddenly he was getting all this information and it was seriously muddling his brain. He felt as if he couldn't really trust his judgement, yet he reckoned he shouldn't just blindly trust Castiel's either.

"You ok?" asked his redheaded friend carefully.

Dean gave her a tense smile. "Yeah, just thinking I should take a break from all the... you know."

Charlie squeezed his hand, not saying anything. Dean closed his eyes. He felt at the end of his tether. Nothing was working in his favour, it was like everyone and everything just turned against him. He wanted to take back his whole conversation with Cas. He wanted to forget his father ever talked to the Senator. He just wanted to go back to the time he was blissfully unaware of everything.

He felt new tears sliding down his cheeks but he didn't brush at them. It was only appropriate he looked like shit when he felt like shit.

Castiel would never be interested in him now that he knows what a dunce he was and despite how often Dean told himself he didn't care, his chest felt heavy at the realization.

"Ha hasn't even texted me," he muttered.

Charlie pressed her lips together in a tight line. "Have you texted _him_?"

Dean sighed. "Of course not, I don't want to bother him."

"Maybe you should. What if he really thinks you are talking to him only because of his money? Shouldn't you explain?"

Dean scowled.

"You should talk to him, Dean."

"Yeah, ok. Just, give me some time to gather my thoughts."

Charlie sighed, rolling her eyes. "Ok," she said, "well, I do have to go and pick up Gilda from her ballet class now, are you going to be ok?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah," he said softly.

He watched as his friend stood up from his bed, letting go of his hand that felt terribly cold without her touch.

"Charlie?" he asked hesitantly.

The redhead turned to look at him as she stopped in the doorway. "Yeah?"

"Will you please not tell Gabe about this? I want to talk to Cas myself," said Dean and he meant it too. He just needed some time to settle his thoughts and decide what to do - or not do - about his different opinion on politics.

Well, he wasn't really sure about his opinion but that was probably the problem in the first place. Why would Castiel be interested n someone who couldn't form his own thoughts?

Feeling another wave of tears coming, Dean felt pitiful. He had literally just thrown himself a pity party and he was disgusted with himself. Castiel wouldn't want someone so dramatic. He decided to pop a sleeping pill in the end, as to just fall asleep and forget his gloomy mood.

He didn't feel so useless the next morning but he also hadn't managed to gather the courage to write to Castiel. The politician didn't text him either though and Dean felt that was enough of a message by itself.

A whole week later found Dean standing with his brother in front of the local school where the merit scholarship referendum ballot box was. Sammy had insisted to tag along despite not being able to vote because he wanted to see what it was like.

They entered the room, Dean walking up to the person responsible for letters U to Z and showing him his ID and a voting pass. The guy nodded, crossed out his name from the list with a bored expression and asked him if he had his ballot with him or if he needed a new one.

Dean showed him the ballot paper he had received in the post before walking over to the privacy cubicle to mark his vote. He made a cross in the square next to the word 'yes' and put his ballot back into the envelope.

He then left the cubicle, walking over to the ballot box and dropping the envelope in. He let out a pleased sigh, feeling very adult at the moment. He walked over to where Sam was waiting for him, a curious expression on his face.

"Dean?" he asked as they were leaving.

"Yeah?"

"Why did some people have like pinkish envelopes when you had a blue one?"

Dean cleared his throat. "The red ones are for mated alphas. They count for two because they're also voting for their omega."

Sam frowned. "What if they don't want to vote the same thing?"

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Exactly."


	21. Chapter 21

_"The Conservatives are celebrating today with ninety eight percent of the votes already counted and sixty four percent of them having voted 'no' in the merit scholarship referendum. It is a bitter loss for the Liberal Party-"_

Dean turned off the radio, feeling bitter. It wasn't really much of a surprise after Castiel explained what was going to happen if the Senate wet through with the referendum, but it still sucked that people voted _no_.

He was in his room, having come home from work a few minutes ago, a bag of burgers and chips on the bed next to him because he couldn't be bothered to cook dinner. He sighed heavily, leaning back into his pillows.

He lifted his hips to pull out his phone out of the back pocket and checked t for messages. There was nothing just like every single day ever since the John and Castiel showdown.

Dean bit his lip, staring at Cas' contact number, Crowley's Autoshop staring back at him. It wasn't any use anymore to keep calling him that, so Dean tapped on the _edit_ button.

_Castiel Novak_ , he typed in and winced at the formality of it. He might have just as well called him a senator. Then again, wasn't that what they were to each other now? Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester, nothing more nothing less?

Dean took a deep breath, deleting the name and writing a new one.

It might not be who he was to Dean but it did represent who he wanted him to be. Just Cas. That would never happen if Dean continued on being an idiot though.

He opened a new text message, quickly typing before he could change his mind.

**_You:_ ** _I'm sorry the referendum didn't work out. I voted yes._

Immediately after sending the text, Dean changed his mind. It sounded lame and he doubted Cas would be glad to receive such a dumb message. He couldn't do anything to take it back though, so he just set his phone on the bedside table and tore into his fast food bag.

He bit off almost half of his burger in one go, his cheeks bulging out. He must've looked stupid but he didn't care. Not like there was anyone around to judge him.

Just as he was about to take a second bite, equally as large, hid phone pinged.

It must be Castiel, Dean thought, it would be one hell of a coincidence if it was anyone else. What did he write though? Did he only text Dean to tell him that he didn't want to talk to him anymore? Was he angry that Dean didn't apologize for his father's behaviour? Did he even care enough to actually read his text? What if he just deleted it and then sent Dean a message saying to lose his number?

Even Dean could see that unless he took his phone and read the text, he wouldn't get the answer to his questions.

He unlocked his screen with a careful swipe of his finger and clicked on the new message icon.

**_Cas:_ ** _You want to meet up?_

Dean almost choked. Really? After a week of not talking to each other, it was as easy as that? Well that was just stupid. He sent back an affirmative message, telling Cas to meet him at their usual restaurant the next day.

He got an 'ok' and a smiley face in return. A fricking smiley face.

The next day at seven o'clock in the evening found him sitting opposite the older man, ordering food like nothing out of the ordinary happened. Dean couldn't help but stare at Cas, trying to commit his handsome features to memory.

"Are you all right, Dean?"

Dean tensed up. "Yeah. Sure."

Cas gave him a disbelieving look. "Is this about what your father said the other day?"

"No," said Dean too quickly, "I mean, yes. It is."

Cas nodded before making a dismissive gesture with his hand. "We can forget about that. I do admit that I was a bit disconcerted at first but after I thought it through carefully, I decided not to be petty and let it go."

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Oh."

"What?"

"I just thought you would be more angry or something. I mean, my dad has been bothering you for weeks."

Castiel looked confused. "He has?"

Dean bit his lip uncertainly. "He has been writing you emails and stuff ever since he got wind of the two of us meeting up."

"Oh. Well, my personal assistant must've been thoroughly entertained then. Every single email to my official account goes through him before it makes it to me."

Dean perked up. "So you never saw them?"

"I never saw them. Why, was there anything interesting?"

Dean shook his head vehemently. "I have no idea but I can't imagine John had anything of value to say. He, uh, he wishes for us to be together."

Castiel smiled shyly. "Then he and I have a common interest."

Dean almost choked on his drink. "No," he coughed out, "I don't think so. John just wants to get his hands on your money so he could have another shot at stock speculation."

"Oh, well you can rest assured that I have no intention of providing him with the money to do that."

"Ok," Dean said hesitantly.

Castiel leaned forward. "Dean, I don't want you to think that what your father says or does has any influence on the two of us. We're all right."

Dean smiled, his shoulders sagging in relief. "That's great. I just didn't want you to think I was interested in you because of your money or anything."

Castiel's eyes brightened. "You are interested in me?"

Dean immediately went flustered. "Uh. Yes, I mean no. I- I don't know."

Cas grinned at him, chuckling quietly. "That's all right, Dean. You have all the time in the world to think about it."

Dean smiled shyly into his glass of coke. "Thanks."

After they finished their meals, Dean found out that not everything was as rosy though. He had made the mistake to ask Castiel to explain his political opinions further and in response was treated to an hour long lecture.

"Great amount of our problems come from insufficient  supervision of banks, corporations and tax payments," said Cas with passion, "I understand your worry about the welfare benefits and I agree that those who can't work because of some medical or other reason are deserving of some solidarity. However, there is a great number of people who don't have a job, receive welfare and then go and work illegally so they don't have to pay taxes. Those people are literally robbing our country of money.

"Then there are banks that are not held accountable for their actions. They don't manage their money properly and when they are at the verge of bankruptcy, they expect the government to fund them."

Dean barely got a word in, before Castiel started on about a different topic:

"In an ideal world, we would be able to control people's salaries more and actually give them the money they deserve. Have you ever thought about why a footballer makes millions of dollars a year, while a miner who works physically just as hard - if not more - earns thousand times less?"

Again, he wasn't able to properly react - only managing few sentences - before Cas spoke again:

"People don't like to hear this but we do need to manage our money carefully and think about the future, we can't just keep giving to everyone who outstretches their hand."

Dean felt a pang of annoyance. He couldn't help but feel offended at the implication that he was butt hurt about not getting more money from the state. "Well, that's easy for you to say, since you're rich."

Castiel looked taken aback. "That has nothing to do with it, Dean. There's no foresight in-"

"Stop! Just, stop," said Dean forcefully, finally running out of patience, "You don't have to practice your political agenda on me, Cas."

Cas frowned. "I'm not- I mean," he paused to gather his thoughts, "I am merely explaining my point of view, Dean. I understand that you don't agree with me but that doesn't mean I'm wrong."

"It doesn't mean you're right either."

Castiel looked offended. "Now you're just being childish, Dean."

Dean took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I guess we just can't really talk about politics much. You come across as overbearing and I can barely get a word in edgewise."

Cas looked down, an embarrassed tinge to his cheeks. "I apologize, I didn't mean to sound so forceful, I get passionate about my job sometimes. I will try and keep myself in check. Thank you for telling me it bothers you."

Dean gave him a hesitant grin. "You're welcome."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am here with another chapter (I know, most of you probably thought I was dead) and I'm really so sorry for the delay. I feel really bad for letting all of you think that I have abandoned this story but I had literally too much work on my hands. I have to write three thesis this year (I have just finished one, so I had a spot of time to write this chapter) and it's taking up most of my free time.  
> I know exactly where this story is going though, so I won't be abandoning it any time soon :)

"I don't know what to do, Bobby," sighed Dean as he flopped next to his boss on the wooden bench they usually spent their lunches on. He unwrapped his sandwich, biting into it violently.

"About Castiel?"

He hummed with his mouth full. "Yeah. I mean, I really like him and I'm actually thinking of - you know - but what if we get mated and then we realize we're not actually compatible?"

Bobby rolled his eyes, huffing quietly. "That's why people date, Dean. There's no need for hasty mating after the first date."

Dean swallowed his mouthful. "I know that, but he's a politician. He's expected to have a serious relationship and if it's serious, there's no reason not to mate. It's because of his image or something... Gabe told me."

Bobby sighed. "Well that's bullcrap, Dean. You don't have to mate with anyone, and certainly not on a schedule."

Dean shrugged. "It's not like I would really mind, I'm worried that I won't know if we're compatible until we are mated anyway. You know, people show their true colours only after it's a certain deal."

Bobby frowned. "I don't really think that's a good base for a relationship, Dean. Do you feel like this Cas guy is lying to you?"

Dean cringed. "No, I don't. I actually feel like he's being really honest but that's why I feel weird about it. I mean, what politician is honest?"

"As far as I know, not one," shrugged Bobby.

Dean sighed, feeling a bit dejected. He had kind of hoped Bobby would tell him it was all right to consider mating with Cas. The hadn't really talked about it and Castiel might not even want to but Dean felt hopeful.

Bobby must have noticed Dean's face because his eyes softened. "Do what makes you happy Dean, there will always be people to pick you up if it doesn't work out."

Dean smiled. "It's not like I'll be ready to mate tomorrow, I don't really know who I am yet."

"Boy, sometimes discovering what makes you happy and realizing what you want is the best way to find out who you are."

"But what is that? Will mating with Cas make me happy?" questioned Dean.

Bobby shrugged. "That's what you have to find out for yourself. How do you feel when you're with that man of yours?"

Dean sighed. "Well, Cas is... he is a..."

"A politician?"

Dean laughed. "Yeah. I mean, he's a really good guy and all but sometimes he just says or does something so pigheaded and I am once again reminded that he's a senator first and foremost. Just recently he told me he was planning on reducing the alpha's welfare to equal ours and I don't really know how to feel about that."

Bobby shook his head, his cap shifting.  "That's crap."

Dean shrugged. "Well, I agree that we should have the same welfare as alphas but... I just don't know what to think."

Bobby squinted. "I know exactly what to think. I think it's bullshit to achieve equality by lowering standards of some to the level of others. We shouldn't all be equally poor and underappreciated, we should all be able to live equally well."

Dean pressed his lips together before letting out a breath. "Yeah. I know. But Cas says that there's no money to do that."

Bobby snorted. "There's never any money if a politician doesn't want to do something. It's just an excuse."

Dean shrugged, not really feeling up to further discussion. "I don't think he would lie to me, saying there are really no funds for that if there were."

"You probably know better than I do, boy, I haven't even met the guy."

Dean smiled hesitantly. "You want to?"

Bobby brightened. "You kidding, boy? Bring him around, we'll see if he's able to be around all the dirt without getting squeamish."

Dean laughed before going back to working on a twenty-year-old Ford while listening to a rock station on Bobby's portable radio. He was mouthing the lyrics to Kings Of Leon's Sex on Fire, when the song abruptly ended. Before he could start complaining, a male voice informed him they interrupted the program because they received some very alarming and sad news.

_"Nineteen American soldiers have been killed this morning during an ambush of the Tarnak military base near Kandahar. The attack began at four hundred hours this morning and left twenty-four killed soldiers in its wake, nineteen Americans, three British soldiers and two Czech soldiers. It is not clear who is responsible for the attack but we are assured that the incident is being investigated."_

Dean stared. Twenty-four dead soldiers and it wasn't even any sort of operation. They were just keeping base.

Bobby walked out of the shop then, a dirty rug in hand and a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Did you hear?"

Dean nodded wordlessly.

Bobby took a shuddering deep breath. "Go home, boy. We won't be doing any more work today."

Dean nodded again, still not saying a word.

He went home.

That evening Dean and Cas had another date and despite the way he felt, Dean didn't want to cancel. He did ask Cas to walk with him around the park first though, to burn off a bit of the nervous energy that kept his legs shaking.

"Dean," breathed Cas when he saw him coming towards him.

"Hey Cas," he said with a hesitant smile, not resisting the hug Castiel pulled him in.

"How are you feeling?" asked the senator, tightening his arms around Dean's shoulders.

Dean shrugged slightly, not wanting to dislodge the older man. "I don't know. I didn't even know any of the soldiers but it still hit me."

Castiel nodded, his stubble rubbing against Dean's cheek. "Your dad is a former soldier, of course you feel it, Dean."

"Yeah."

Castiel then ended the embrace but kept a hold on Dean's arm, sliding his hand to clasp Dean's. "Come on, we'll walk for a bit before going to the diner.

Dean let himself be led, feeling comfortable despite the feeling of loss that hit him every time he thought of those soldiers.

They walked in silence for a bit before Dean decided to talk about something that had nothing to do with the bad news. "I- uh," he started uncertainly, "I wanted to let you know that I understand what you're trying to do with the welfare benefits. I just still disagree."

Castiel turned to him, his face sombre and his voice quiet when he said: "I had hoped I explained it better."

Dean shook his head. "Your explanation was fine, I just don't agree with you."

Castiel frowned. "Maybe if I explained a little further or-"

So much for feeling comfortable, Dean thought. Now he was pissed off. "There's nothing you can do to change my mind, Cas! You can't explain things any better and persuade me to agree with you. Our opinions differ and that's all there's to it."

"Dean-"

"No, just because I don't agree with you doesn't mean that I'm stupid or that I don't understand. I am allowed my own opinion."

Castiel lifted the hand that wasn't holding Dean's in a placating gesture. "I apologize, Dean. You're right, of course. Tell me about it from your point of view then."

Dean shrugged, feeling bitter. "I just think you're doing it wrong. If you expect that taking money away from alphas is going to get you omega votes, I think you'll be surprised."

Castiel raised his eyebrows, motioning for Dean to continue.

"You shouldn't try to achieve equality by lowering yourself to our level, you should raise us to your level. You're not doing anyone any favours the way you're setting it up."

Castiel sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I understand that, Dean, but where do you suggest I get the money to do what you want me to do?" 

Dean shrugged. "You're the politician."

"Exactly," the senator said pointedly.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You don't have to get snarky with me, I know I don't understand everything but I also know that the principle you're acting on is wrong."

Castiel stopped and seemed to actually think about what Dean was saying to him - which made the omega feel a bit better about himself for standing up to the older man. "Explain it to me then," Cas finally said.

And Dean did. Forgetting about the tragedy for a while, he told Cas about what Bobby said - though he put it into nicer words - and  he added some of his own thoughts and through it all, Castiel actually listened to him.

"I might not have accounted for how proud you omegas were," remarked the politician after Dean finished, "I will have to look into it again."

Dean smiled slightly. "All I ask of you is to respect my opinion, Cas. We don't always have to agree on everything."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand I come to you with another chapter (I know, I know, it took forever). I was a tad busy over Christmas because I had to have my wisdom tooth extracted on the 25th :( Imagine all that wonderful food on the table and me sitting in the corner with a bowl of yoghurt :D

_"Senator Novak stated that he might be able to find a way to raise omega and beta welfare benefits to equal alpha's, ostentatiously thus changing his earlier opinion, which was to lower alpha welfare,"_ announced the fizzy-haired TV anchor with a pearly white smile.  
  
Dean raised his eyebrows at the television, swallowing his mouthful of tuna salad he had made for dinner. Did he hear that right? Did Cas really say that he wanted to raise the omega benefits? It almost seemed too good to be true.  
  
Dean squinted at the screen as Castiel's face came on.  
  
_"Why the change of heart, Senator Novak?"_ asked a reporter.  
  
The man smiled at her politely. _"There is no change of heart, I had always planned to make everyone's welfare benefits equal, there has just not been any money for what I'm suggesting until now."  
  
_ Dean rolled his eyes at that. No change of heart my ass, he thought.  
  
_"And there is that kind of money now?"_ asked the journalist.  
  
A charming grin was shot the camera's way. _"Not exactly, but I do have some ideas. There are a few possible investments we are looking at as well as feasible budget cuts in certain fields."  
  
_ Dean wondered what sort of fields Castiel meant, since just a few days ago, there was no place to take money from. What if it was all just a political move? What if Cas wanted to look good by saying he would try to raise the welfare but in the end he wouldn't do anything and just say he was sorry?  
  
_"What sort of fields do you have in mind?"_ asked the woman and Dean could've kissed her.  
  
Castiel's smile tightened, though it still looked professional. _"As you know, there has been a horrible tragedy in Kandahar three days ago and there are some very loud voices calling for lowering our numbers in overseas military missions because too many of our good men and women had died this past years_  
  
"My personal opinion is that we shouldn't meddle as much as we do in foreign affairs when we do not yet have a tight grasp on our own problems. We should reconsider how many people we are sending to fight a war that is not ours, while there are people here who could use their help. Do you know how many young omegas are assaulted or killed daily? How many immigrant women are illegally brought here and forced to prostitute? How many children get shot to death at schools that are supposed to be safe because we aren't able to control who carries a gun?"  
  
Dean nodded his head admiringly. He had to admit that was a very good pitch.  It might not work, especially with the hardcore military fans, but it was a really good try. Dean himself wasn't one hundred percent sure what he thought about cutting the military budget, his father would probably be strictly against it but Dean wasn't sure.  
  
On one hand, he thought the army was useful and it was commendable to fight for freedom, on the other hand, it was true what Cas said. That they needed to resolve their own problems before trying to help others.   
  
After the news segment ended, Dean picked up his phone and texted Cas.  
  
**You:** Sooo ... military money?  
  
A few minutes later, the response came.  
  
**Cas:** Seemed like the most plausible solution, don't you agree?  
  
**You:** It's a good idea, I guess. I just hope youre not just bluffing.  
  
**Cas:** Of course not, Dean. I thought about your arguments and found them valid.  
  
Dean laughed out loud as he tried not to blush. Really, who talked like that anymore? I found your arguments valid, he says. Dean sighed. Cas was awesome.

Finishing his dinner, Dean went to his room and opened his laptop. If he was even a little bit serious about wanting to mate with the older man, Dean had to figure out how to deal with different political opinions. With Castiel being a senator, politics are going to infiltrate their private lives all the time and Dean would have to learn how to deal with that. He had already found himself disagreeing with Castiel on numerous occasions and they weren't even in a real relationship yet.  
  
Dean typed out " _disagreeing on politics_ " into the search engine - disregarding the suggestion for " _disagreeing on baby names_ " with a cringe - and started reading.  
  
There were a lot of articles on spouses or friends disagreeing regarding politics and Dean felt immediately better that he wasn't the only one in the world to have such a problem. He skipped stupid kinds of advice like "don't talk about explosive topics" and "conform to your alpha's opinion" and went right to a website that was apparently written by a team of a sociologist, a politologist and - curiously - a kindergarten teacher.  
  
The main idea of their article was that while arguments are destructive, disagreements and discussions are actually useful for the development of a person's opinion and a good analysis of facts, making them a healthy addition to a relationship.  
  
The explanation provided was that disagreeing makes you actually get better educated on the topic before you attempt to have a conversation with the opposing party as well as formulating your arguments and basing them on facts.  
  
It concluded by saying to remember that just because you disagree, it doesn't mean that one party is right and the other is wrong. It is possible that you just have different points of view on a certain problematic based on what sort of background you come from and your different sets of values.  
  
Dean actually really liked the article, finding it to have a realistic take on the problem. He didn't figure he would ever _like_ arguing with Cas and it would probably never feel comfortable but he could see an upside in it now.  
  
Clicking out of the website - after adding it to his bookmarks - Dean decided to continue his search since he was already in the middle of it. He typed in " _mated omegaists_ " and almost choked.  
  
" _Who would want to marry an omegaist?_ ", " _Is omegaism destroying the institution of marriage?_ ", " _How to live with an omegaist?_ " and similar words were glaring at him from the screen. Was that really what he was going to get every time he searched for something to do with omegaism? It was getting really old really fast.  
  
After a few minutes of searching, Dean finally came upon a more promising part of the internet. There were articles from omegaists about what it's like to be mated and how their lives changed. Skipping a few horror scenarios about omegas having to give up on the omegaist movement because of their alpha, Dean clicked on a very short article from someone called Becky.  
  
It described Becky's alpha husband who is an author of some fantasy novels and couldn't care less about politics. He allegedly always goes voting though, using both of their votes to support Becky's opinion.  
  
Dean thought that while that was kind of neat - an alpha supporting his omega's political agendas - he wouldn't really want to mate someone who doesn't have an opinion. He might not like everything Cas says but he does appreciate that he has an opinion that he's willing to stand behind.  
  
Still, it was good to know that there are couples out there that are equals - well, equals, Becky seemed to have the upper hand actually.  
  
Dean's mind settled itself on the idea of mating with Cas so forcefully, it was no longer really a question but there would have to be some rules put down. Castiel can't really expect Dean to always vote for him or with him.


	24. Chapter 24

"I'm interested... in you," said Dean quietly, avoiding Castiel's eyes, staring at his own lap instead. They were sitting on a park bench on a warm evening, their bodies twisted to face each other, Dean's knee bent to rest against the backrest.

"Dean." Castiel tapped his chin with a forefinger lightly and Dean forced himself to lift his head.

"Hmm?"

"I am also interested in you, you know that," smiled the older man, "does it mean you want to try a relationship with me?"

Dean almost rolled his eyes. Seriously, could Castiel be any more romantic?

"Yeah, I guess," he said, reckoning he didn't have to sound enthusiastic if Cas wasn't.

Castiel furrowed his brow. "You guess? Are you not sure, Dean? Because I want you to be sure, that's why I was giving you as much space as I was able to. I mean, I certainly didn't want to pressure you into anything, so if you're not sure, we don't have to try for a relationship. I'd be perfectly happy - well, maybe not perfectly, but I would be happy - to remain friends with you. I hope I haven't given you the impression that I-"

"Cas!" laughed Dean.

The politician shut his mouth, staring at Dean in surprise. "What?"

"You're rambling. I've never heard you ramble."

Cas huffed out a short laugh. "No, I don't suppose you have. Apologies."

Dean could practically feel his own eyes glitter in amusement. "I'm sure, Cas. I want to try. I'm just hesitant, I guess, I have never been in a relationship before."

Castiel's smile softened. "Me neither. Not really. But I have also never felt the way I feel about you."

Dean blushed but leaned closer, leaning his chin on his hand. "Really? How do you feel about me?"

Castiel stared somewhere to his left for a while, as if searching for the right words. "I feel- I feel comfortable. Like I don't really have to watch what I'm saying around you all the time, like I can tell you anything and you won't judge me. I feel warm when you smile at me, which is... that never happened to me before. I feel... I don't know," Cas finished with a self-deprecating smile.

Dean felt himself go all mushy inside. "That's nice. That's very nice, Cas," he said quietly, "I mostly feel nervous."

Cas grinned at him, showing a little bit of his gums. "As long as you're not uncomfortable around me, I'll be happy."

Dean again looked at his lap. It was nice to finally hear Cas say what he had been thinking. Sure, Dean knew Cas was interested but knowing it and actually hearing it were two different things. Dean couldn't really say that what he and Cas had was love, they didn't really know each other enough for that, but they were... comfortable. Which might not sound like much but Dean thought that 'comfortable' was seriously underrated.

"I'm also comfortable," were his words when he met Castiel's eyes again.

Castiel leaned closer, bringing their faces only about twenty centimetres apart. It felt intimate.

"Good," rasped Cas, staring at Dean intently.

Dean felt his heart pick up its pace and his palms get slippery with sweat. He felt hot and it all was a bit too much. He chuckled nervously. "Just don't expect me to always vote for you... or well, with you," he blurted out.

Cas blinked at him.

Dean watched the confused expression on the older man's face and felt like an idiot. Did he really have to say that?

Castiel tilted his head to the side, sizing him up. "Of course," he said after a while, "I promise that if we get mated, we don't have to vote at all until omegas can vote separately. If our opinions differ, that is."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, not because of what Cas said but because of what he didn't say. He didn't say Dean just ruined a perfectly romantic moment and-

Oh.

Suddenly, Dean felt like all the oxygen left his lungs and his heart beat in his ears. There were soft and warm lips pressed against his own and Dean was stunned. Cas didn't even do anything, just rested his mouth against his, not moving, not nibbling, not anything... and it was the best feeling in the world.

Dean took in a shuddery breath through his nose before picking up his courage and puckering his lips slightly against Cas'.

They separated a few seconds later and Dean felt the older man's minty breath on his face. That was nice.

"Ok?" whispered Cas.

"Ok," he whispered back, feeling Castiel's hand sliding up his arm and until it rested at the back of his neck lightly, not exerting any sort of pressure, just steadying him.

"Can I kiss you again?" came the next whispered question.

Dean decided not to waste his breath on talking and instead pressed their lips together again. Cas must've licked his lips at some point, because Dean could feel moist lips against his mouth.

As soon as the thought went through his head, he felt Castiel opening his mouth slightly and catching Dean's bottom lip in between both of his. Dean whined at the back of his throat, enjoying Cas' ministrations immensely. He tried to do something similar to Cas, nibbling at his top lip slowly, and while it might have been a bit sloppy, it felt good.

They spent the next few minutes sitting like that, Cas' hand in Dean's hair, Dean's hands on Castiel's thighs and their lips locked in a slow dance. And damn if it didn't feel comfortable as hell.

Their lips were swollen and red by the time they separated for the final time, Dean resting his head against Castiel's shoulder for a few seconds, before glancing at his watch.

"I uh-" he cleared his throat, which felt dry from disuse, "I should probably go. My shift starts in less than half an hour."

Cas nodded, sliding his hand hesitantly out of Dean's blond hair. "Of course. Do you want a lift?"

Dean bit his lip. "Yeah, thank you."

They walked slowly towards where Castiel's brown Mustang was parked, their arms brushing together every few paces or so.

"Are you all right, Dean?" asked the politician once they buckled themselves in.

Dean smiled, resting his hand on Cas' thigh as they pulled out of the parking lot. "I'm more than all right, Cas. I feel... warm," he finished with a grin.

Castiel glanced at him. "Me too," he said and Dean could've sworn he was blushing. Well, that was certainly new.

On their way to Bobby's, Dean thought back to the kisses they shared and he couldn't help but touch his lips several times as he still felt them tingle. He knew, rationally, that the tingly feeling was a result of his blood having been brought to his lips by Castiel's endeavours, but he couldn't help but feel it was a bit magical.

Surely no one else could feel this nice while being kissed. It had been slow, unhurried and so very warm. Castiel tasted of mint, coffee and saliva, which was disgusting in theory, but absolutely brilliant in reality.

Dean just hoped that he tasted just as good to Cas.

They arrived at the shop a few minutes later, Dean's hand still on Cas' thigh and his mind still on the kiss.

"Thanks for the lift," he said, smiling at Cas.

Castiel leaned over to him, pecking his lips again. "You're welcome, Dean."

Dean grinned and got out of the car, walking over to the driver's side and leaning down into Cas' open window. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked hesitantly.

Cas opened his mouth to answer, when a gruff voice from behind Dean interrupted: "Nice wheels."

Bobby.


	25. Chapter 25

"Mr Singer, is it?" said Cas as he exited his car, stepping around a frozen Dean and offering Bobby his hand to shake, "Dean has spoken very nicely about you."

Dean managed not to snort. He didn't exactly talk about Bobby much - except for that time that he quoted him on the alpha welfare issue, which wasn't anything even Cas could deem 'nice'.

"Did he?" came the gruff response as Bobby accepted the hand, the disbelief clear in his voice.

Dean watched Castiel come to a slight halt, his bright eyes flickering over Bobby's face in assessment. It didn't take more than two seconds but the pause was noticeable. Before anyone could comment on it, Castiel's polite smile changed into something more real, his professional front slipping off and giving way to the Cas Dean knew.

"Dean has spoken _fondly_ of you then," he corrected himself finally, releasing the hand he was holding and treating Bobby to one of his gummy smiles.

There was a beat of silence before Bobby let out a deep laugh. "Look at that, you do know how to be a normal person. Now only if you learned to speak like it too."

Cas looked confused again, so Dean quickly went in to save the day. "Uh, Bobby?" he started, "Cas actually really talks like that. He has a really good vocabulary."

They both turned to look at him, Bobby's stare doubtful and Castiel's appreciative. "Thank you, Dean," he told him in his raspy voice.

Bobby grunted. "Well, come on in then. Dean has to get changed into his overalls and you and I need to have a talk," he told Castiel, the very picture of a father concerned about his daughter's virginity. Dean didn't really feel like dwelling on that, so he ran inside in search of his locker. Let the two of them hash it out alone, he thought.

Dean quickly changed into his blue jumpsuit, attaching his name tag and leaving the locker room. He heard them before he saw them.

"...hope you're serious, boy," came Bobby's voice and Dean rolled his eyes. Castiel was certainly no boy but Bobby had his own opinions.

"Of course I am, Mr Singer," came the calm reply, "I wouldn't have started anything was that not the case."

"So you're what? In love with Dean?"

Dean held his breath as he listened in.

"I'm not sure," Cas said slowly, "but the way I feel when I'm around him... I've never felt like that before."

Bobby's voice was softer when it came back. "You really like him." It wasn't a question.

"I do, Mr Singer." A pause. "I have been interested in people before but I never felt this comfortable around anyone. I believe I could tell Dean anything and not be afraid he's going to turn against me. He's also always going to tell me the truth about what he thinks," he finished fondly.

Bobby was quiet for a moment. "Call me Bobby," he said finally and Dean barely restrained himself from doing a little happy dance. Castiel probably didn't realize the enormity of Bobby's request but as someone who hates politicians, to be on first name basis with one...

"You are welcome to call me Castiel then, Bobby," said Cas and maybe Dean was wrong. Maybe he did realize the privilege he had been offered because his voice sounded almost awed, though still professional.

It was at that point that Dean entered the room, his hands raised in a pretended surrender. "Is it safe to come in? No bloodshed yet?"

Castiel gave him a small smile but Bobby huffed at him. "Don't pretend you haven't been eavesdropping behind the door, boy. You're so predictable it hurts."

Dean tried not to blush. "So? I wanted to know if you were threatening Cas or something."

"And was I?"

"Not that I know of," shrugged Dean before narrowing his eyes at Cas, " _did_ he threaten you?"

Castiel grinned. "Of course not, Bobby has been very  fair and decent in his inquires. He merely wanted to make sure I was serious about a relationship with you."

Dean nodded, stepping closer. "So," he began slowly, "what do you think of my workplace? Bobby was worried you would find it... dirty."

Cas came up to him, putting his arm around his shoulders and squeezing him to his side. Seemingly not caring Dean's jumpsuit was stained with motor oil. "I haven't had much time to look around yet," he said, pressing a dry kiss to the side of his head, "but I'm positive that if you show me around, I'll like it enough. Are there any vintage cars around here? I might like to see those."

Dean grinned, taking Cas' hand in his and tugging him in the direction of the backyard. "Well, I have a treat for you then."

He had showed Cas around, pointing out vintage cars and original car parts, talking enthusiastically about what he was doing on each and every car he mentioned. By the time they were finished, it was time for Dean to actually start working and for Cas to leave. They said their goodbyes, exchanging a quick kiss and a smile.

In the evening, after Dean made dinner and both his father and his brother cleared out their plates, Dean washed up and tidied the kitchen and the living room before going upstairs and knocking on his brother's door.

"Come in."

Dean entered, grinning at his little brother who was sprawled across his bed, reading some nerdy book.

"Hey buddy, can I talk to you?"

Sam closed the book, laying it carefully on his bedside table. "What's up?"

Dean sat down. "Well, you remember Castiel?"

"Yeah, the senator you're crushing on."

Dean rolled his eyes but decided not to insult his brother by correcting him. "Right. Well, we're... uh... together now."

"You mean dating?" asked Sammy with an eager smile.

"Kinda, yeah. We're trying the whole relationship thing."

"Is it serious? Are you going to mate with him?"

Dean blushed. "I don't know. I mean, I think so... yeah, I think that if everything goes well, I'd like to mate him. Or well, you know, consider it."

"You're rambling."

Dean rolled his eyes, his blush darkening. "Yeah, I know."

Suddenly, Sam frowned. "But aren't you then going to move? I mean, if you mate with him"

"Probably, yes."

Sam bit his lip. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course!" Dean said quickly before sighing, "I will make sure you can visit, Sammy. Cas is a good guy, he won't keep me away from you."

Sam smiled hesitantly. "Ok, just make sure he's nice to you, ok?"

Dean leaned over to mess up Sam's hair a bit. "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a request for you, cariads. I was wondering if you could give me some ideas about Cas and Dean's next date. I was about to sit them in a restaurant again but I realized that might be a bit unimaginative :)  
> You might have noticed I'm not a very romantic person (I believe someone commented on the lack of romance in my work :) and if I was to draw from my own experience, they would end up at a shooting range ... which is probably not a very good idea.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to thank 'lytenakye' for the aquarium date idea as well as all the others who contributed, I adore you all :)  
> I also send little tiny itty bitty hugs to those who liked the idea of a shooting range date. I have to say that it has been the best date I've been on so far.

"An aquarium?" breathed Dean as Castiel pulled up to a large blue building with the words 'Underwater World' written in large black letters on a wall and a fake shark head hung above the front door.

The older man smiled self-deprecatingly as he shrugged his shoulders. "I called my brother for date ideas and he suggested you might like to visit a zoo or an aquarium. Otherwise we would've ended up in a restaurant again, I'm afraid I'm quite unimaginative."

Dean smiled, leaning in to peck Castiel on his cheek. "It wouldn't have mattered, Cas," he said, "but I'm sure I'll love the aquarium."

Castiel grinned and opened the car door to get out, waiting for Dean to do the same thing before locking his Mustang. He offered Dean his hand, warmth visibly spreading through his cheeks as the younger man accepted.

They walked up to the register. "Two tickets, please," he said, his voice taking on a rasp that Dean found very attractive.

The ticket girl looked bored stiff but she did make an effort to smile at them, so Dean didn't feel rubbed the wrong way. Much.

Once they entered the building, dark fell over them. The only things in the room that really shone any were these small labels underneath the water tanks that contained information about the animals inside. Dean found himself glad that Castiel was holding his hand.

In the first fish tank, they saw a few small lights that looked a little like glow-worms.

"Anglerfish," noted Castiel, "they lure their pray in with the light."

Dean came closer to the glass and noticed that once his eyes adapted better to the present light conditions, he could actually see what Castiel was talking about.

"They're fugly," he muttered.

Castiel raised his eyebrows at him. "Fugly?"

"Uh... flipping ugly?"

The older man shook his head at him, walking further through the exhibition, tugging Dean with him. They found themselves in a lighter room, tanks full of colourful fish. They walked around for a bit, before they ended up at the starfish tank.

"Starfish are cute," said Dean as he stared intently into the clear water, not caring that he sounded all of five years old.

Castiel smiled indulgingly. "They're predators, Dean, I wouldn't call them cute."

Dean took offence to that. "Look at them, Cas. This one has like twenty legs, it looks like a sun. Oh and that one over there is orange and blue."

Castiel seemed hesitant. "That's nice"

Dean nodded. "Cute, I told you."

The older man laughed even though he still didn't seem convinced. Apparently cute little fish that are not really fish aren't Castiel's favourite thing. Dean stared at the starfish for a few more moments before taking hold of Castiel's hand and tugging him over to the piranha tank.

"Now these are ugly," he said, turning to Cas and immediately feeling bad about what he said. Cas was looking at the vicious fish with an honest-to-god pout.

Dean squeezed his hand. "You like them?"

Castiel nodded. "I find them fascinating. They are considered to be one of the most ferocious animals, mostly thanks to Theodore Roosevelt who encountered them on his travels in South America. The locals had apparently prepared a bit of a show for him, capturing a great number of piranhas in nets and starving them before throwing a cow carcass into the waters.

"Obviously, the fish did away with it in a matter of minutes, inspiring Roosevelt to write a captivating, yet false information concerning their aggressiveness. Of course, it would be foolish to assume they're not dangerous. Did you know that if all vertebrates were the same size, piranhas would have the strongest bite of them all?"

Dean couldn't help himself and surged forward t plant a wet kiss on Castiel's face. "You're a nerd, Cas," he said, "but it's kind of hot. I'm sorry I offended the piranhas."

Castiel tilted his head. "It is forgiven, Dean," he said seriously, making Dean laugh.

They left the freshwater fish behind and moved through a darkened hallway into the shark tunnel - the main attraction of the exhibit. They both watched in wonder as different large sharks swam all around them.

Dean touched the glass just as a hammerhead shark calmly passed him. "Dope," he breathed out.

Castiel watched in amazement as a small porbeagle shark swam above their heads. "I take my previous statement back," he said, eyes twinkling, "predators can be cute. Look at that, Dean."

Dean had to admit that the big-eyed shark did look a bit like he was giving them puppy eyes, so he smiled at his lover. "I knew you would see it my way, though I don't think anyone would believe that it was sharks that changed your mind about predator cuteness."

Castiel didn't seem to hear him as he inspected a great white from up close, but Dean didn't mind. They went through the rest of the exhibition mostly quietly, commenting sparsely and just enjoying the view.

They did share their impressions after they left the Underwater World, heading along the main street, hands still clutched together.

"I talked to Sammy a few days ago," Dean heard himself say during a lull in the conversation.

Castiel hummed in interest.

"About what's going to happen when we get mated. I mean, if we get mated," he corrected himself quickly, "he was wondering how often he would see me afterwards."

Dean didn't think it would do him any good to mention that Sam had been worried he would never see him again, that he still was and it was making Dean a little bit nervous.

Castiel tilted his head slightly, a curious look in his eyes. "What did you tell him?"

Dean shrugged. "That I would try to see him as often as possible."

"He was glad, I presume," said Castiel unassumingly. Dean didn't understand. Did that mean Cas had no objections to him seeing his brother? Or was he just glad he had placated Sam and hoped he would forget about it soon enough?

"Uh, yeah," he said hesitantly, "I just hope I'll be able to visit frequently, someone needs to be there to wipe his nose," he added jokingly.

Cas smiled at him. "I see no reason why you couldn't see him as much as you want to. I'll buy you a car if that's what you're worried about."

Dean came to a halt and stared at his lover. "Wha-" he squeaked out, "a car? What do you mean?"

Castiel furrowed his brow, running his thumb over the back of Dean's hand. "That wasn't what you were worried about?"

Dean had a hard time finding his words. "I was, uh, just wondering if you would let me see him."

Castiel's eyes softened. "I apologize, Dean, sometimes I forget-" he paused, "never mind. You are allowed to see whoever you want, however frequently you want. I would, of course, prefer you inform me of your plans once we- if we ever live together, but you are free to do as you please. Sam can even have his own room at my house, if you want."

Dean grinned. "Really?  You mean that?

"Of course, Dean. I will even get you that car, you can't keep getting around by buses all the time, it's not safe. Especially after dark."

Dean bit his lip self-consciously, shuffling his feet forward to start moving again. "Can I tell you something?"

Cas hummed.

"I didn't know omegas could even go outside after dark until recently. My dad always made it sound as if it was forbidden."

The older man nodded his head thoughtfully. "He was probably just trying to protect you, I'm sure he didn't mean to mislead you."

Dean snorted. "Yeah, well I actually think he did. It was easier for him to tell me it was illegal rather than explain why I shouldn't go outside at night. Dad is all about the 'easier', you know?"

Castiel stopped walking again, tugging at Dean's arm to bring him into a tight embrace. "You are remarkably intelligent and self-sufficient for a man of your age, Dean," the politician murmured quietly into his ear, "and considering your upbringing, that is a commendable feat."

Dean felt warmth settle in his chest and he curled his hands in between their bodies in a self-conscious gesture. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I admire you, Dean."

And Dean didn't swoon. He didn't.


	27. Chapter 27

Two hours later they were sitting at a nearby ice cream parlour, Dean stuffing his face with two scoops of chocolate and one scoop of strawberry ice cream, while Castiel slowly worked his way through one measly scoop of mango ice cream. He had answered Dean's questioning look with a shrug and a quip about older people having a slower metabolism, which Dean didn't think deserved any real acknowledgment. The dude was hot and Dean didn't think he needed to be reminded of it.

Castiel was looking around the place as if he had never been in such an establishment before, his eyes flitting over the colourful posters hung behind the counter. After a few moment, he seemed to settle his attention on a 'no smoking' sticker that was next to the entrance and scowled fiercely.

Dean raised his eyebrows at him. "Something wrong?"

Castiel sighed. "No, not really. I just remembered I have a meeting with representatives from the cigarette lobby and people from an anti-smoking movement tomorrow. I'm really not looking forward to that."

Dean leaned forward, licking his spoon. "See, smoking is good. Smoking is something in which we're all equal. We all fall under the same restriction laws and we all can get cancer."

Castiel chuckled. "That's really no surprise, Dean. The cigarette lobby makes money off of omegas just like they make money off of alphas, there's no need to distinguish between the two."

Dean raised his eyebrow. "You sound almost offended, Cas. The nerve of some people, huh? To think we're all equal."

Castiel shook his head slightly. "I'm not offended, I just wish people didn't smoke."

Dean shrugged. "It's their problem, they're the ones who are going to get cancer."

"Not necessarily, have you ever heard of second and even third hand smoking?"

Dean abstained from rolling his eyes. Barely. "Really? you are one of those people?"

Castiel cleared his throat, looking embarrassed for some reason. "No, I...," he paused, "I used to smoke, when I was younger. A lot. And no matter what anyone said, I didn't quit. Then my grandfather - who smoked four packs a day - died of lung cancer when I was twenty-two and I finally made myself quit, which despite my determination wasn't as easy as it sounds. I still feel like lighting a cigarette sometimes, especially when people around me are smoking."

Dean made a sound of understanding. "So you're not really concerned for anybody's health, you're just jealous," he said with a grin.

Castiel tilted his head. "That must be it," he said calmly and if Dean hadn't noticed the twinkle in his ice blue eyes, he would've thought he was serious.

They finished their pudding in a comfortable silence before leaving hand in hand and strolling back to the car.

About half way there, Castiel seemed to become abnormally nervous.

"What's up?" asked Dean, when he noticed his hand sliding slightly in Castiel's grasp because the man's palms were sweaty.

The older man cleared his throat. "I wanted to ask you... well, when you were talking about us living together after the mating, I thought... I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to come home with me?" he said hesitantly, avoiding Dean's eyes with determination, "I thought you might like to have a look about."

Dean didn't know how to answer that, his breath stuttering in his lungs. "Uh, Cas?"

Castiel finally met Dean's eyes and seeing the uncertainty there, he hastened to clarify: "You don't have to worry, Dean, I have several guest rooms in case you decide to spend the night. Nothing untoward is going to happen."

Dean was still cautious. "Then why are you so weird about it?"

Castiel shrugged. "I, uh... I don't invite many people into my home. In fact, I don't think I've ever brought a love interest over."

Dean was shocked. "Never?"

Castiel shook his head.

"And don't you think that might be why it never worked out? They probably thought you didn't trust them," noted Dean.

The politician shrugged again "They wouldn't have been wrong."

Dean sighed as he brought them to a halt. "Cas, a relationship without trust doesn't work."

Castiel looked him in the eye. "Then trust me, Dean. Trust me that you are safe with me and come home with me."

Dean smiled slowly. "So, is it like a sleepover?"

The other man tilted his head. "As long as I don't have to wear Batman pyjamas," he said, his face straight.

"Do you even _have_ Batman pyjamas?"

"Gabriel," muttered Castiel, the single word immediately explaining the whole situation.

Dean started walking again, no longer nervous. "Well, I'd love to wear them," he said with a grin, "so if you think you can spare them?"

"Of course, Dean."

 

The house was beautiful. It vaguely resembled an old-fashioned New York brownstone, it looked the same from the outside but was a lot more open planned once you were inside. The entrance hall was enormous. The floor was dark wood with a plain ruby rug in the middle, the walls light cream colour and the furnishing sparse.

"This is nice," Dean said, looking around.

Castiel took his jacket from him and hung it along with his coat on a subtle row of hooks next to the front door. "I'm glad you think so."

Dean walked further in, noticing he could see into a large living room through an open archway to his left and a tastefully decorated dining room on his right. He turned to Castiel. "Do you actually have any door that close?"

Castiel gave him a gummy smile. "The front door?"

Dean laughed. "Just show me around you goofball," he said teasingly.

It turned out there were just enough rooms with closable door to fulfil a person's need for privacy - such as the bathrooms, the bedrooms and Castiel's office - but the rest of the house was very open and some rooms - like the library - weren't really rooms at all because they had no walls whatsoever.

The most wonderful thing about the whole house however, was the rooftop. There was a whole garden up there with real grass, trees and flowers, none of which could be seen from the street because of the way the rooftop was designed. From the front, the house seemed to have a normal roof, which in reality only covered about a fifth or a sixth of the whole house, shielding only a small room with the access staircase from rain and other nuisances.

Castiel also apparently kept a small bee house in the far back corner of the garden but Dean didn't get to see it since Cas told him the bees were already asleep and he didn't want to disturb them.

Once the tour was over, both men settled in the living room, drinking tea and talking about anything and everything, covering topics from bee keeping to formal dinners and Dean's expectations of their potential life together.

The only real condition that came out of Castiel's mouth was that Dean was required to appear at most of the official functions that Castiel was forced to attend, since it would present a bad public image for Cas to be seen alone when he has a mate at home. Dean wasn't too happy about it but didn't really have any objections, so they didn't argue about it.

The evening was overall pleasant and once the dark came, they settled for the night. Castiel in the master bedroom, Dean in one of the guestrooms.

The last conscious thought Dean had that day was that Batman slept in some rally comfy pyjamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mess. I'm so sorry. I don't have an excuse ... :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than normal but it was a real struggle to write, so I'm glad to even have this to post :)

The next day, after waking up in a sunlit room, freshening up in a huge shower and eating an egg-white omelette for breakfast, Dean accepted Cas' offered to take him home. He settled himself in the passenger seat of the other man's chick magnet and sighed in pleasure.

"I really like your car, Cas," he said as he run his hand along the glove box.

Castiel threw him a sideways smile. "You can borrow it any time you want."

"It? Don't call the poor lady _it_ ," Dean scowled in not-entirely-pretend  astonishment, "I bet she doesn't even have a name, does she?"

The older man looked at him as if he grew a second head. "Not really, you think it needs one? I mean, do you think _she_ needs one?"

"Of course," said Dean immediately, "wait a second, I'll think of something."

Castiel looked at him fondly but didn't comment further, letting Dean think. And Dean did, he was taking his name choosing duties very seriously since he didn't want the car to end up saddled with a horrid name. He mentally went over some cutesy names like 'Sweetheart" or "Precious" but that sounded pretentious, nothing like his Baby. He decided to move onto some female names like "Tiffany" or "Andrea" but none of them felt right.

Wait, Tiffany? Dead remembered seeing an old Breakfast at Tiffany's DVD in Cas' living room last night.

"What about Audrey?" asked Dean hesitantly.

Castiel blinked. "That is a wonderful name, Dean. Thank you."

"Really? You like it?"

"Yes, I do. And I'm sure Audrey likes it too."

Dean chuckled. "Of course she does, she has class."

The grinned at each other.

A few minutes later, when they arrived at the Winchester house, Dean suddenly felt his blood run cold. He must've looked sic too because Castiel was immediately concerned.

"What's wrong, Dean? Are you feeling ill?"

Dean wiped his sweating hands on his trousers. "I didn't call my dad yesterday, Cas," he said, his voice panicky, "I didn't let him now I was staying over at yours."

Castiel pressed his lips together. "Do you want me to come with you to talk to him?"

Dean shook his head. "No, no, it's all right. I'll be fine. It's my fault, no reason for you to be caught in the crossfire."

Castiel still looked a bit worried but nodded. "Very well, I'm sure you're capable of taking care of yourself," he said and leaned over to kiss Dean on his lips, "when will I see you again?"

Dean smiled a small smile. "I'll text you, ok?"

Castiel nodded and kissed him again. "Ok. Take care, Dean."

Dean pursed his lips. "I'll try. Thanks for the lift, Cas," he said softly before exiting the car and slowly making his way up to the door. He pulled out his keys but before he could even stick them into the lock, the door opened violently to reveal the red face of John Winchester.

"Where the hell have you been, boy?" he growled out, pulling Dean inside by his arm and slamming the door closed behind them.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I-"

"Sorry? I thought you were lying in a ditch somewhere, Dean! What the hell were you doing the whole night that you couldn't have texted me? One measly little text, Dean!"

"Dad! I'm sorry, I completely forgot, I-"

"I thought you were dead, Dean? You have any idea how worried I was?"

Dean sighed. "I'm really sorry. I was with Cas."

John immediately went quiet, obviously calming down. "You mean Senator Novak?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. He invited me to sleep over."

It was weird to watch his dad's face go from absolutely furious to mildly confused to hesitantly happy. "You slept at his house?"

Dean nodded again.

John suddenly stepped into Dean's space, leaning over him, sniffing at his neck.

Dean took a step back. "What are you doing?"

"You don't smell mated," said his dad, voice filled with confusion.

"I'm not."

John looked startled as he slowly said: "You said you slept at his house."

"I did." Dean told him, equally as slow. He had no idea where this was going. It was as if his dad was drunk and couldn't properly receive information but Dean couldn't smell any booze on his breath.

He could see him getting angry again though. "Then how are you not mated? What did you do, Dean? Did you mouth off at him or something?"

Now Dean was offended. "No, of course not. We were fine. He was nice, I was nice, everything was nice."

His dad shook his head. "I don't get it. Is there something wrong with him then? He can't get it up or something?"

Dean choked on his words, as the hot feeling of embarrassment spread through his chest, his lungs suddenly deprived of air. "Dad, that's... that's... I can't believe you said that."

John looked taken aback. "I just want to find out why you didn't end up mated, Dean. Something must've gone wrong."

Dean waved his hands around in frustration. "Nothing's gone wrong, dad. I'm just not ready for that, we've barely just kissed!"

"What do you mean 'ready'? Dean! How long do you think he'll wait for you? You can't afford to not be ready with a guy like that."

Dean felt tears well up in his eyes. "Yes I can," he spat at is dad before stomping up the stairs to his room and slamming the door behind himself.

He flopped down onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow and cried.


	29. Chapter 29

_How to have sex. A step-by-step guide._

Dean almost snorted as he clicked on the link to the article. This was more than embarrassing, he thought to himself, what was it they said? That if you have to ask about it, you're not ready to do it? Or was that about something else? Or maybe it was that if you can't say the word, you weren't ready for it.

"Sex," he whispered to himself, feeling proud. Step one completed.

_Make sure you are both on the same page. Remember that a healthy sex begins with both parties interested._

Well, duh. Dean was pretty sure that if one person didn't feel like having sex, it wouldn't be very enjoyable. It was logical he didn't know why they even bothered to write that down.

_Make sure you know what are your expectations. Do you want to have fun? Do you want to mate? Do you want to conceive? Talk with your partner about what you want your experience to mean and prepare yourself. Condoms, contraceptives, mating pills, lubricants, toys..._

What the... what the fudge is a mating pill? They didn't mention that at school at all. Dean was about to research it, when he realized that instead of wasting long minutes reading articles and Wikipedia pages, he could just ask. He texted Charlie a simple: " _What the hell is a mating pill?_ " and went back to the article.

_Approach gently and give the other person space to do the same. Don't be too insistent or desperate..._

Dean snorted. It wasn't him who was desperate. The one who should maybe backtrack a bit was John who thankfully had no influence on how or when Dean has sex.

_Foreplay. Foreplay. Foreplay. This is the most important part, trust us. Sex will never be as good as when you spend your time kissing and caressing each other beforehand._

That sounds... nice. Dean was sure he could do that. He loved kissing and he was sure that were Cas to caress him, he'd like that too. He could almost imagine them sitting on the comfortable couch Cas has in the living room, pressed against each other, hands running over backs and chests. Dean looked down as he felt stirring in his groin. Nice, indeed.

_Sex doesn't always mean penetration. This should never be a forced decision, you will both feel when it's the right time to take this step, don't rush._

Dean gulped. Not rushing sounded good, he thought to himself. He couldn't really imagine Cas doing that to him yet. Don't get him wrong, he tried, but he felt like he didn't have enough information to base the fantasy on. He had no idea what Cas looked like naked. He didn't know how big he was. Nothing.

The sound of an incoming text message interrupted his thoughts.

**Charlie:** its supposed to help U with the chemical aspect of mating but IMO it's placebo. ppl didnt ever need anything like that b4 so I think U dont need it now.

Dean read the text twice, grinning at Charlie's no bullshit attitude. What she said sounded really plausible, so Dean decided to believe her. He could always ask Cas about it if he wasn't sure. He wrote back:

**Me:** Thx.

_Love making itself has many variations and the only real rule is that whatever feels good to the both of you is a good idea. Generally, whatever movement makes you feel good usually feels good for your partner too._

_To successfully reach climax, it might be necessary to know some basic biology. Male alphas climax when pressure is repeatedly applied to their knot, be it done by hand or the muscles of the internal channel of their partner, while female alphas reach the peak through rhythmic clitoris stimulation. Alphas don't have many nerve endings in their internal channel, therefore reaching orgasm through penetrative sex is difficult._

_Betas also reach easier climax through direct penis or clitoris stimulation rather than penetrative sex, but thrusting in a steady rhythm makes it easier for them to reach completion thanks to the existence of the curabitur gland._

_Male omegas are very sensitive both to penis stimulation and penetrative sex. They possess the curabitur gland, so steady thrusting is advisable but their vagina has a lot of nerve endings, so reaching climax is easier than in betas. Female omegas reach their orgasm the easiest through intravaginal stimulation, the rhythm of thrusting is unimportant._

Well, that was a lot of information. So he had to repeatedly apply pressure to Cas' knot? He could see how to do that with his hand but with his channel? How the hell is he supposed to do that? Can he like... squeeze him inside?

_After reaching climax, a large number of hormones are released in your body, often resulting in an emotional reaction. It is not uncommon to feel raw, sensitive or emotionally open after sex, which is why many people prefer to fall asleep immediately after. If that is your case, make sure your partner feels secure before you fall asleep. Hold them, caress them, tell them you love them, reassure them._

Dean bit his lip. He would feel emotional? He already felt emotional, he didn't need more of that! However the image of Cas holding him close, whispering nice things to him was comforting. It might not be too bad, he would just tell Cas he loved him before rolling over and falling asleep, right? No big deal.

Wait.

Dean struggled to catch his breath as he heard his heard pounding in his chest, his temples pulsing. He loved Cas. He loved him.

Well fudge.

Dean stared at the computer screen in front of him for a few long minutes. Not being able to properly process what he just realized. It was so natural to think it that he didn't even notice in at first but when he did, he panicked. Wasn't it too soon? Should he tell him? What if Cas didn't feel the same? Should he wait for Cas to say it first?

The grandma clock that stood in the hallway outside Dean's room chimed five o'clock, which startled Dean out of his thoughts. He decided not to dwell on the love thing for now and returned back to the article. Maybe he would forget about it.

_The most important rule you have to remember-  even if you forget everything else this article tells you - is to communicate. Talk to your partner, tell them what feels good, what doesn't, what you want to happen and what are your limits. You follow this rule and you'll always end up having a good experience as well as a successful relationship._

Communicate. Right. No chance of forgetting then, he might just have to tell Cas how he felt after all.


	30. Chapter 30

Dean run down the stairs as soon as he heard the knock on the door. He jumped from the second to last step, accelerating again after he turned into the hallway and barely managing to skid to a halt in front of the closed front door. He took a second himself, feeling relieved that he didn't smash his face into the wood, before finally wrenching the door open.

"Hi, Deancess!" yelled the redheaded girl that stood on the other side.

"Charlene," grinned Dean, "I missed you."

Charlie immediately enveloped him in a tight hug. "Missed you too, hon," she told him and trying to see inside the house over his shoulder, she asked: "Anyone else here yet?"

Dean shook his head. "No, you're the first."

"Great, where's your fridge?"

Dean raised his eyebrows hesitantly, surprised. "Eh, why?"

Charlie looked at him like he was stupid. "I'm hungry, duh. Also, I want a beer."

Dean shook his head with a grin, pointing Charlie in the way of the kitchen. He was glad he could talk to the energetic girl again.

He had invited the whole gang over to his house for somewhat of a slumber party, when he found out John had a night shift that day and everyone agreed that they'd come to watch some movies and stuff themselves with junk food. Everyone was supposed to bring something, Charlie volunteering her movie collection, Gabe bringing brownies and other sweet confections, Jo said she'd bring some booze, Benny offering to bring some fried chicken and cheeseburgers, leaving the chips and popcorn to Dean and Sam.

Sam had promised he wouldn't tell on them if he could join the festivities, so Dean now called him downstairs: "Sammy! Come and help me make popcorn you lazy bum!"

"I'll be right there, jerk," came the answer from upstairs, "I have to finish homework."

Dean rolled his eyes. His brother was the biggest nerd on the planet but Dean wouldn't have it any other way. He has always been proud of him. That didn't mean he was going to let him know that though. "Well move your ass, bitch!"

Charlie's laugh came from behind him. "Is that how you treat your little brother then?"

Dean shrugged with a grin. "You don't have any siblings, do you?"

Charlie was about to answer, when another knock came.

"I'll get it," said Dean, unnecessarily as he was already at the door.

He came face to face with Jo and Benny carrying plastic bags, while he could hear Gabriel's voice complaining in the background: "Seriously, poor me baking you lot all these goodies and you leave me fend for myself with all these bags? That's not fair. This reminds me of the time I drew a picture of a dinosaur for my brother's birthday when we were little and he thanked me for drawing him a submarine."

Jo laughed, very obviously having already started on her stash of booze. "That's not even a remo.. remolty, re-mo-tely similar situation, Gabe."

"Of course it is," Gabe huffed as he finally came into view, "oh, hi Dean. Anyway, it's all about appreciation, you know?"

Dean grinned at him. "Well he did thank you, didn't he?"

Gabe scowled at him. "You too, Dean-o? After everything we've been through?"

Dean grinned at him, going over to help with Gabe's bags. "Tell me, what exactly _have_ we been through?"

 Gabe looked at him in astonishment. "What do you mean? All those years of- oh screw it, I don't know what bullshit to make up. Can you lot just help me with my bags?"

Everyone laughed at him but they finally went and grabbed some of Gabe's bags to help him. Soon enough, it was all laid down in the living room - Gabe's baked goods, the fried chicken, chips, cheap booze and surprisingly enough, some carrot and apple sticks - courtesy of Benny.

"Something healthy to alleviate the sugar and fat poisoning we're sure to have after tonight," he had said when asked.

 

Half an hour into Pacific Rim, they were all stuffed with food and a bit woozy from vodka and rum shots - one more disgusting than the other. Dean was halfway asleep, his head resting on the side of the couch, his feel flung over Sammy's lap.

"Cassie talks about you a lot," a whisper next to his ear woke him up a bit.

Dean turned to look at Gabriel. "Huh?"

Gabe smirked at him but his eyes were soft. "My brother, Castiel, he talks about you a lot."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Yeah? What's he been saying?"

He was given a shrug in response.

"Gabe," he hissed, "tell me."

The older man grinned. "Ok, ok. I'll tell you..."

"Well?"

"He's infatuated."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "He said that?"

Gabe rolled his eyes at him, the annoyingly fond look still on his face. "Not in so many words, but I can tell. He's head over heels. Never have I seen him like this with anyone else."

Dean smiled timidly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Even asked me about what I would think if the two of you got mated."

"No he didn't," said Dean in disbelief.

"I swear to god, he did. I mean, he posed it as a completely theoretical question and told me in confidence, but... you know."

Dean stared. "He told you in confidence?"

"Yeah?"

"Then why are you telling me this?"

Gabe rolled his eyes.

"This is serious, Gabe," Dean hissed, "you shouldn't be telling me what you're brother trusted you to keep a secret."

"Please, Dean-o, he knows better than to expect me to keep secrets. He must've known I would tell you."

Dean folded his arms over his chest. "No, I'm not listening to this."

"Suit yourself, I just wanted-"

"Shhh!" Charlie shushed them, "this is the good bit, you yentas!"

Dean settled back into the couch and returned his eyes to the telly, feeling conflicted about what he had learned. On one hand, he was glad to know Cas talked about him, on the other hand though, he felt a little bit like he betrayed him. Like he shouldn't know what Cas was thinking unless the man actually told him. Isn't that what communication in relationships was all about? Telling each other things? How they felt?

Dean would just have to wait till he hears it all from Cas.


	31. Chapter 31

The next day, Dean barely managed to clean up and send everyone packing before John came back. He was in a right mood, growling at Dean something about breakfast before stumbling tiredly to his bedroom to sleep off the nightshift.

Dean had let out a sigh of relief at that, before he went about preparing his lunch to pack for work. He made himself a cucumber sandwich, wrapped it in a paper doily and put it in his messenger bag. Right before he left, he gave the living room one last onceover, hoping he didn't miss a beer can or a chip underneath the couch or something. Satisfied that everything was in order, he left for work.

"Cutting it close, are we?" was the first thing Bobby said to him, when Dean entered the garage.

Looking at the clock above the front desk, Dean grinned. "I've still got five minutes, I'll be in my overalls before the clock hits seven."

Bobby raised his eyebrows but didn't give a further comment, so Dean went about his stuff. He donned his blue overalls, stuffed his bag in his locker and went in search of Bobby - all in the matter of three minutes.

"What's planned today?" he asked his boss.

"I've got a four-by-four with a damaged drivetrain in the back, the driveshaft is all crooked . God know how _that_ happened but it needs changing."  

Dean nodded. "A big job. Sure you want me on it?"

Bobby shrugged. "What? You're not feeling up to it?"

"Of course I am!"

"Then zip it and go on, it's not going to replace itself."

Dean grinned, saluting his boss lazily and walking over to grab his toolbox. He then headed towards the silver Ford that stood at the back of the yard, crawling underneath to have a look at the damage. The driveshaft was all bent out of shape and in the back it was almost separated from the rear differential. There was no way this car drove here.

Dean sighed, rolling out a clean leather rag next to the car, and lay underneath the four-by-four to begin dismantling the damaged parts. Soon it was clear that he would have to replace almost the whole thing as it was heavily damaged and Dean didn't dare to leave even the smallest nut in place in case it was weakened. He brought over everything he needed, from the shaft itself to the U-bolts and oil seals and began working.

It was whole four hours later that Dean finally finished, because it turned out there was more structural damage done to the car than he previously thought and he had to do more work than he expected. He did manage it in time for lunch though, so that was something. He told Bobby the four wheeler was ready and his boss sent a text to the owner, telling him the car was ready for a pick up.

After lunch, Dean was sitting behind the front desk, manning the phone and writing up the online reservations into their paper planner for Bobby. His boss wasn't exactly a fan of computers and while knowing it was necessary, he didn't want to have anything to do with them.

A throat being cleared roused Dean from his work.

"Excuse me," said a tall fair-haired man that had just entered the shop, "I'm here to pick up my car?"

Dean nodded, smiling politely. "And your name would be?"

"Barton, the name's Barton. I brought my Ford here yesterday."

Dean checked the records, searching out the man's name. "Yes, the four-by-four. It's ready for you in the back. I'll call my boss over, so you can pay," he said as he took the keys to the Ford, "You want me to bring it out front for you?"

The man smiled at him. "Yes thank you, that would be nice of you."

Dean went through the back, telling Bobby he had a customer waiting to pay and that he would bring the car around.

Once up front, he waited by the Ford to give the car keys to Mr Barton, checking his watch. It was barely one o'clock and he still had until three till he was finished for the day. He figured he might call Cas to spend some time with him, talk about his dad and stuff.

"Thank you for bringing my car," said a pleasant voice from behind him.

Dean smiled. "You're welcome, Mr Barton. Here's your key," he said as he handed it over.

The man took it, putting his hands in his trouser pockets nervously. "Yeah, listen. I was wondering if I could maybe repay you for your generosity?"

Dean stared at him confusedly. "It's fine, sir, it's my job."

The man nodded. "Of course, I just wondered if you would, maybe, want to come to the cinema with me sometime?"

Dean was at a loss for what to say. He never expected something like this to happen and he didn't know how to deal with the situation. The man was nice enough and everything but Dean wasn't really the type to accept such offers, especially since he knew it wouldn't go anywhere and he would just be messing the guy about.

"Uh, I'm fine, thank you."

"Really? I was hoping-"

"I'm dating someone," Dean blurted out, "and it's serious, so I'm, uh... I'm fine."

The man nodded, looking disappointed. "All right then, sorry. Thanks for the car again."

"You're welcome," Dean muttered before quickly heading back inside the garage. Well, that was nothing if not awkward, thought Dean, hoping to hell he'll never see the man ever again in case he was forced to politely die of embarrassment.

"You all right, boy?" asked Bobby.

"Yep," he nodded, "all good. I'm perfect."

"Right," the word came slow and sceptical.

Dean shrugged. "I just miss Cas, I guess. I was going to call him to see if we could meet up."

Bobby still looked dubious but he nodded. "Well go on then, text your boyfriend and then get back to work, there are three oil changes waiting for you in the back and if you finish before two, you can help me with replacing a clutch on that Beamer over there," he told him, pointing towards a nice BMW.

Dean nodded. "Clutch, eh? Needs removing the transmission first."

"Exactly."

Dean grinned at his boss before hurrying up into the locker room to text Cas. He asked him if he wanted to meet up and when he received an affirmative response, he asked for a lift. He got a yes to that as well.


	32. Chapter 32

"Do you ever use the fireplace?" asked Dean as he sat on Castiel's couch. To his left was a pristine hearth made of marble or some similar stone and right next to it was a perfectly symmetrical pile of firewood.

Castiel came over with two glasses of honey whiskey and handing one over to Dean he sat next to him. "Sometimes, when I feel nostalgic  and want to spend an evening staring into the embers. It doesn't happen often though."

Dean chuckled throatily and took a sip of his beverage. "Well, it doesn't have to be used only for nostalgia," he said, "a fire might be romantic, don't you think?" he finished a bit shyly.

Castiel took a considering sip of his own whiskey before looking at Dean. "Indeed. Do you want to get the fire burning or shall I?"

Dean jumped straight at the opportunity to show off. "I'll do it, no problem. I used to build fires in our backyard all the time. Dad always said I was very good at it, well until I had to go and-" he cut himself off, "never mind."

Cas opened his mouth, clearly intent on asking questions but something in Dean's face must've stopped him because he closed it again without making a sound.

Dean gave him a small smile before turning to the fireplace. "Do you have newspapers or something?"

"There's some kindling in the cabinet over there," said the older man, pointing to a wooden chest of drawers in a corner of the living room.

Dean opened the top drawer and was happy to see a pile of old newspaper as well as a box of little dry twigs. "Perfect," he said as he went on to separating the sheets of paper and crumbling the into loose balls. He then build a typical fire tepee with the newspaper in the middle and set fire to it.

He then turned over to the politician, words of confidence on his tongue but upon  noticing the intent look Castiel was giving him, he swallowed them back down. "What?"

Cas shook his head as if to clear his head. "Nothing, I was just admiring you."

"Well," smirked Dean as he watched the tepee catch fire, "I am a pro at building fires."

Castiel cleared his throat and fidgeted slightly in his seat. "Forgive me, Dean, but that is not exactly what I've been admiring."

Dean frowned. "No? Then what have you..." he trailed off as he came to a realization. He recounted what he had been doing and immediately knew what Cas was talking about. "You were watching my butt as I was bending over," he stated matter-of-factly.

Castiel cleared his throat again, evidently nervous. "I'm sorry, Dean, I didn't mean to ogle you. I will try to restrain myself in the future."

Dean shrugged. "I don't mind, it's good to know you find me attractive. And, well, at least you're honest about it," he said with a grin.

Castiel didn't smile but he did tilt his head in a cute way, so Dean counted it as a win.

"So, uh, what do you want to do now?"

The alpha slowly put his now empty glass on the coffee table before turning to Dean more fully. "Come here, Dean," he said, his voice raspy and low.

Dean didn't question it and went back over to the couch, sliding into his seat next to Cas. "I'm here," he said a bit cheekily turning to the older man. Cas was looking at him intently, his pupils dilated. He looked aroused, though the jeans he wore managed to hide the evidence. He also smelled aroused, Dean realized as he took a deep breath and got a whiff of air saturated with ozone - an interesting change from Castiel's normal smell of rain.

"Oh," Dean breathed out softly.

Castiel leaned into him, pressing a soft kiss to his lower lip. "Yes," he rumbled equally softly.

Dean closed his eyes as he felt another kiss being bestowed on his lips. It felt really good, Castiel's mouth was careful on his own as his hands grabbed lightly onto Dean's upper arms, and when he felt a tongue probing at the seam of his lips, it turned even better. It wasn't their first kiss, by no means, but something about it felt different and Dean was left breathless at the other end of it.

He felt Castiel's hands sliding down his arms before moving to his waist and grasping at his shirt and his brain suddenly short-circuited. This was it.

Dean was all of a sudden left so nervous he felt as if his stomach was making somersaults inside of him, occasionally bumping into some of his other internal organs and creating dark bruises on his insides. This was it, he thought, they were going to have sex and Dean was so not ready for it. 

Don't get him wrong, he often thought of being with Castiel like that and he was looking forward to finding out what it felt like in real life. Especially now, sitting next to a casually dressed Cas, seeing the way his tight T-shirt showed of muscles that no politician had any business having, Dean wasn't going to deny he was a bit hot and bothered. But having sex for real?

For just a second he imagined what it would be like, the feeling of Cas' lips touching his chest or thighs, his tongue licking down his spine. He imagined Cas slowly making love to him, slipping into him and rocking them together and he could feel a bead of sweat running down the back of his neck at the fantasy.

"Dean?" came Castiel's voice from right in front of him and Dean had to use all of his energy to focus his eyes on Cas' face.

"Yeah?"

"Are you all right?"

Dean swallowed. "Yeah."

Castiel smiled before leaning in again, this time kissing his cheek, and his jaw, and his neck, and his- oh, the hollow of his throat was a really good place to be kissed.

"You're so soft," whispered Castiel against his skin.

Dean's face heated up at the compliment, though it did leave him feeling a bit hysterical. He was still nervous. He really didn't feel ready to have sex but he could do it, it was just sex right? And he did want to have sex with Castiel, there was no question about that. He just wasn't sure if he wanted it to be now.

Castiel's hands moved to the buttons of Dean's flannel shirt. "May I?"

Dean nodded, not trusting himself to be able to speak if he were to attempt it. He watched the older man efficiently undo all the buttons down his chest before sliding his hands underneath the flaps and tugging it slowly off his shoulders. Once it was off, Castiel embraced Dean's slighter frame and pressed him against his own chest, kissing him again.

And didn't that feel absolutely wonderful, thought Dean as he pressed his own hands against Castiel's muscled back. He shuddered as the make-out session turned a little bit more wet with saliva. Really wonderful.

It turned even better as he heard Castiel growl at the back of his throat, the vibration of it reaching their lips. Having got such a response from the normally unflappable Castiel gave Dean a boost of confidence and he felt his hands sliding underneath the older man's T-shirt and lifting it up.

"Take it off," he whispered once the offending piece of fabric was bunched up under Cas' arms and wouldn't move any further.

Castiel immediately did as he was told and Dean was left gaping at a really nice and firm and hot and tan and... did he say hot chest? He started exploring it first with his hands and when he found the bottle, with his lips. The skin wasn't as smooth and soft as Dean's, probably because of the fact that it had been shaved longer than a few hours ago, meaning it was slightly prickly, but Dean didn't complain.

It was because of his fascination with the newly revealed skin that it took Dean a few moments to realize that Cas was looking at him questioningly, his hands on the hem of Dean's undershirt.

"Can I take it off?"

Dean smiled a slightly wobbly smile. "Sure."

"I don't want you to feel pressured," said Castiel and hell if that didn't make Dean feel more pressured than before.

"I don't feel pressured," he lied, "I want you," he told the truth.

Castiel smiled at him and slowly lifted the fabric. Dean helped him by raising his arms above his head.

"Alright?"

Dean nodded, feeling a little self-conscious seeing his body right next to Cas'.

As if reading his mind, Castiel leaned in and kissed him on the shoulder. "You're beautiful, Dean."

Dean didn't say anything as he felt his lover trailing kisses down his shoulder and over to his pectorals, avoiding his nipples and concentrating on his sternum instead. As he was going further and further down, Dean was becoming more and more aroused as well as more and more nervous. He was so not ready for this.

"Cas?" he breathed out.

"Hmm?" hummed the alpha against his skin, causing Dean to forget his line of thought as he moaned. It would have been so embarrassing had Castiel not immediately followed him with a moan of his own.

It was several long and pleasurable seconds later that Dean came back to himself from the haze of lust and arousal he had been drowning in. Castiel was mouthing at Dean's non-existent abs and Dean's level of anxiety abruptly spiked.

"Cas?" he squeaked out hesitantly.

"Yes?" rasped the other man, his head still uncomfortably close to Dean's crotch.

"I-, I'm not ready," he finally got out.

Castiel straightened up immediately, his hands holding onto Dean's hips slightly. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No! I mean, yes I guess. I mean, I really like what you're doing right now I just don't think I could do it tonight," rambled Dean.

"Do what?" asked Castiel with a tilt of his head and the gesture was so familiar that Dean felt much better at seeing it.

"You know, 'it'," he said, "as in sex."

"Oh, I see." Castiel rubbed slow circles on Dean's sides with his thumbs. "We don't have to do anything, Dean. What we've just done is more than enough, I told you I didn't want you to feel pressured and I'm certainly not going to be angry or even disappointed with you."

"Yeah well," Dean shrugged, "I really liked what you were doing but then you got too close to my- ehm, you know."

Castiel smiled at him. "Well, we can just continue the kissing if you want."

Dean let out a sigh of relief. "I would really like that."

"Good," murmured Cas as he leaned in for a kiss. And it was wonderful.


	33. Chapter 33

Dean woke up to the feeling of drool dripping down the side of his open mouth as his head was tilted to lean against the couch. He had apparently been so tired after cleaning the whole living room after one of John's binge drinking nights that he fell asleep in the middle of the afternoon. Dean stood up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and looked around. It was clean enough, he thought with a mental shrug of his shoulders, at least the suspicious stains on the coffee table were gone now.

His gaze fell on the old grandfather clock that stood in the corner of their living room, just next to the door to the hallway, and he startled. It was already half past five and Castiel was supposed to pick him up at six, so they could go to dinner. Damn.

Well, it was ham sandwiches for John and Sam's dinner then. Dean rushed to the kitchen, quickly pulling out the ingredients he needed, even managing to find some nice cherry tomatoes in the back of the fridge. He slathered some bread with mustard, shoved slices of ham and cheese in between two pieces and then threw some washed tomatoes next to the sandwich. That being done he quickly ran upstairs, so he could shower and dress into something appropriate.

He was just putting on the finishing touches when he heard a car pull up out front. Dean ran down the stairs and managed to open the front door before Castiel could knock.

"Hi," he said, a little breathless.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel greeted him with a grin and a kiss on a cheek, "are you ready?"

"Yes!" he answered vehemently, "I can leave right away."

Castiel seized him up. "That's wonderful though you might want to put on some shoes first."

Dean looked at his feet. "Oh."

The older man chuckled at him. "For what it's worth, you look very nice even without shoes, Dean."

Dean blushed, though whether it was from embarrassment or pleasure he didn't know, and turned around to pick a pair of shoes. "These good?" he asked Castiel, showing him a pair of black trainers.

"They look adequate."

"Great," muttered Dean as he put them on, "just what I wanted to hear."

"What was that?" asked Cas.

"Nothing, let's go... wherever we're going."

"My brother recommended I try this new restaurant that opened in downtown. It's run by a married couple that immigrated from Prague and it claims to serve meals from Central Europe," explained Castiel as they got in Audrey and buckled up.

"Central Europe? Isn't Czech Republic in Eastern Europe?"

Castiel tilted his head to the right. "Not really. I suppose that Moravia might be debatable but Prague is definitely situated in Central Europe."

"Oh, have you ever been?" asked Dean with interest.

"Yes, actually, I have. It's a beautiful city, though there are a lot of pickpockets there, I had some money stolen off of me as I was watching the Old Town Astronomical Clock."

Dean shrugged. "Well, that teaches you not to leave money where people can nick it."

Castiel grunted. "Thank you for the sympathy, Dean, it had been a very unpleasant experience."

"I guess," admitted Dean before continuing with a cheeky grin, "but somewhere in the world a n innocent person died of hunger while you were lamenting the loss of five bucks."

"Five hundred," muttered the older man but didn't disagree with Dean, which the omega took as a victory.

 

"It's really nice," said Dean when twenty minutes later they entered the restaurant. It had a somewhat rustic feel to it with stone walls and the furniture made out of solid wood. The tables were set with dark red tablecloths and the silverware was... well, silver.

They found a table near the back and sat down. A few seconds later, a pretty little blonde waitress appeared and handed them two leather-bound menus.

"Hello, welcome to 'Czech It Out', what would you like to drink?"

Castiel gave her his professional smile. "I'd like a beer, thank you."

"We have Pilsen, Radegast, Budweiser, Gambrinus and Kozel."

"Oh, I'll have the Radegast then."

The blonde then turned to Dean. "And you?"

Dean found himself unsure as to what to do. He hasn't had time to look at the drinks menu and he didn't know what to order. He looked at Cas quickly but the older man just returned his gaze. Well, that was usefull. "Uh, I don't know. What do you recommend?" he asked the girl.

She grinned at him. "Would you like something alcoholic or maybe something sweet?"

"I'd rather have something sweet."

"That would be Kofola for you then. It's a Czech caffeinated drink that looks like coke but tastes completely different. I personally actually like it better."

"I'll have a glass then," said Dean and watched as the waitress wrote it down before turning around and leaving them to choose their meals.

Dean looked pointedly at Castiel. "You saw me struggle, Cas, couldn't you have helped me?"

Castiel tilted his head in a familiar gesture. "What do you mean? I thought you managed very well. You asked for her advice and she gladly gave it."

"I looked like an imbecile, Cas. She's probably thinking that I'm retarded or something."

Cas sighed. "She's thinking no such thing, Dean. You were polite, she was professional and you ordered a drink that you'll most likely like. What's the problem?"

"You just don't get it," grumbled Dean, already feeling a bit stupid for his mithering.

"I will help you choose a meal if you wish," offered Castiel in an effort to make amends with the prickly omega.

Dean gave him a hesitant smile. "Thank you."

The politician opened his menu. "What are you in the mood for?"

Dean furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "What are you having?"

"I'll have the beef sirloin in cream sauce with traditional Czech dumplings and cranberries."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I guess I'd like some chicken?"

Castiel nodded, flipping pages of his menu until he landed on the chicken section. "The most famous would probably be Schnitzel with potato salad or chicken in creamy paprika sauce. Oh, or you could try the duck with red cabbage and potato dumplings, I remember that being nice."

Dean was once again overwhelmed. "I don't know, Cas. I don't know what to pick."

"Just choose whichever sounds the best."

"But I don't know, Cas! I don't know what any of those things taste like."

Castiel grabbed his hand to calm his jittery movements. "That's the whole point of trying new things, Dean. You don't have to be nervous, there's no right or wrong here. If you don't like the meal, you don't have to finish it, all I ask is that you try."

Dean took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "All right, I'll have the duck then," he said finally, smiling at Cas hesitantly. He felt bad about the whole situation, going off at Cas like that just because he was an insecure brat.

It was at that point that the blond waitress came back with their drinks, putting a pint of light beer in front of Cas and a pint of a dark coke-looking liquid in front of Dean. "What will you be having then?" she asked them after she pulled out her notepad.

Castiel spoke first: "I'll have the 'Svíčková', thank you."

Dean grinned at the way Cas awkwardly pronounced the Czech word, noticing the waitress hide her smile behind her notepad. "And I'll have the duck with red cabbage and potato dumplings."

"Great, I'll bring it to you when it's ready," she told them and left them alone again.

Dean immediately started giggling. "You should never try to speak Czech ever again, Cas. Even I could tell that was terrible."

Castiel gave him a toothy grin. "I'm just trying new things, Dean."

Dean took a sip of his Kofola in order to stop laughing.


	34. Chapter 34

Dean had thought about having sex with Castiel ever since their make out session four days ago. He thought about how his lips felt against his throat, how his hands glided down his sides or how Cas' hot breath tickled the skin of his belly. And Dean wanted a repeat performance. He wanted to feel those things again, his boiling blood rushing past his ears, his hands trembling on the buttons of the older man's shirt.

But Dean wanted more than that, he wanted sex. It really was as simple as that, he wanted Castiel and he wanted him now. The only problem was that when it had came to it, he had frozen in place. Dean tried to approach the issue scientifically and identify what had made him hesitate but he wasn't very successful. He went back to his trustful article _How to have sex. A step-by-step guide_ and read the whole thing again. In the process, he assured himself that whatever felt good to him would feel good to Cas, he tried to memorize how to pleasure an alpha, and finally congratulated himself for having made use of the last rule of the article - to communicate.

What was the problem then? He had studied the subject, learnt as much as he could about it without having to subject himself to watching porn and he still didn't feel ready. Seriously, how did one prepare themselves to lose their virginity?

Frustrated, Dean closed his notebook and flopped down on his bed. It was a lost cause. He'd be a virgin until the very day he died. An old wrinkled excuse for an omega with a dried up channel and a shrivelled-

The sound of an incoming text interrupted his thoughts.

 **Cas:** Hello, Dean. What are you doing?

Dean coquetted with the idea of telling Cas exactly what he'd been thinking about - describing old and dysfunctional reproductive organs in great detail - but concluded it would be counterproductive to his crusade to have sex with the man, so he abstained. Instead he wrote:

 **You:** i'm thinking about you  <3

He immediately regretted the cheesy heart at the end but couldn't do anything about an already sent text. Well, Castiel will just have to get over it.

He didn't have to wait long for the response.

 **Cas:** I was just doing the same thing. What exactly were you thinking about?

 **You:** about what happened 4 days ago...

 **Cas:** Good thoughts?

Dean grinned at Castiel's fishing and decided to just tell him the truth. Who knows, maybe if he discussed it with Castiel, he might figure out what the issue was.

 **You:** yes, good thoughts. i was nervous about doing more but it was really great.

 **Cas:** That's only natural, Dean. Everyone's nervous their first time - be it the first time ever or their first time with a new person.

And unsurprisingly - considering how self-absorbed he had been - Dean has never thought about it like that. Did that mean Cas was also nervous while they were sitting on the couch? The omega thought back and tried to remember if maybe Castiel's hands shook or if his voice was unsteady but he couldn't recall anything other than how he himself had felt. Was it the same for Cas? Was it possible that he hadn't even noticed Dean's floundering because he was too preoccupied with his own feelings?

It was this line of thought that gave Dean the bottle to send his next text.

 **You:** were you nervous your first time?

Dean bit his lip, hoping Castiel wouldn't get miffed at him for asking. He sat there on his bed, staring imploringly at his phone for a good five minutes before it finally beeped with an incoming text message.

 **Cas:** Of course I was. I remember I was so nervous I hardly managed to take off her blouse and then she had to help me unclasp her bra. I had to help her unbutton my own trousers though, so I didn't feel too bad about fumbling. In the end, the sex itself wasn't even that wonderful. It wasn't bad, mind you, but I have experienced much better since then. Anna was a lovely girl though.

Dean scoffed. Then maybe Castiel should've mated with this lovely girl.

 **You:** why didn't you mate with her?

 **Cas:** She wanted to but I didn't feel ready. We were both barely eighteen.

Oh, well that made sense. It did raise one question though.

 **You:** did you ever think about mating anyone before me?

He had to wait another several minutes for the politician's response.

 **Cas:** I have thought about it but in the end I was glad I had been patient. She was more interested in my chequebook and my influence than me. Hannah wasn't really all that lovely in the end :(

Dean laughed and Castiel's light-hearted comment and joined with his own teasing:

 **You:** and what about me? am i a lovely girl?

The answer was immediate:

 **Cas:** You are the loveliest person I have ever met, Dean.

Dean blushed, committing the text to memory. It was a really great sentiment, however untrue it must be. Surely Cas has met a lot of wonderful people in his life, he was much older than Dean after all.

"Dean!" came a yell from downstairs, startling Dean out of his musings. He shot a quick message to Cas, telling him he had to go, before making his way to the living room.

"What's wrong, dad?" he asked John who had been the one to yell his name.

His father raised an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong? Where's your head at boy? You should already be down here making dinner. Sam needs to eat regular meals to grow up properly, you know that."

Dean sighed. "Sorry, I was talking to Cas."

That piqued John's interest.

"Really? How's that going for you?"

Dean shrugged. "It's going well. We were actually just talking about mating," he said, which was technically not a lie.

John almost rolled his eyes. "Well, it's high time that man made it official. No one is going to believe me we are an influential family if he doesn't take you as a mate."

Dean bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from saying something sarcastic. "We are not going to be an influential family, dad. It's Cas that's influential."

John grinned at him and winked conspiratorially. "Of course, son. No get cracking, we need our sustenance."

Dean didn't comment any further, instead heading towards the kitchen. And if he couldn't find John's favourite pasta and had to make penne instead? It was a complete coincidence.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally get to the smut!  
> Admit it, you stopped hoping it was coming :)

"That was a really good dinner," sighed Dean dreamily as he and Cas were walking hand in hand from another one of their cuisine-tasting expeditions. This time the older man had brought him to a Vietnamese restaurant and despite being a bit sceptical at first, Dean did a complete one-eighty after he tasted his Bún chả. It was a perfectly seasoned dish of grilled pork over white rice noodles with a spicy dipping sauce on the side, and had Dean not eaten all those spring rolls before as an appetizer, he would've probably ordered a second helping.

"I'm glad you liked it," said Castiel, squeezing Dean's fingers lightly, "I noticed you are getting less and less hesitant while trying new things."

Dean shrugged happily. "I guess. Next time though, we should go somewhere even you haven't been yet."

Castiel gave him a wry smile. "Of course, if you find something I haven't tried."  
Dean narrowed his eyes at the politician. "Do you mean to tell me you've tasted everything there is to taste?"

"Heavens no!" laughed Castiel, "but I have tried a lot of things and I can't imagine what you could possibly be willing to eat that I would have a problem with. I don't see you dragging me to try grilled cockroaches."

Dean made a disgusted face. "Hell no, but maybe a grilled cactus?"

"I've had that," the older man informed him.

"Really? What was it like?"

Castiel shrugged. "Not bad, tasted a tad like green beans."

Dean shuddered. "Uh, I don't really like green beans, so that would be no to all cacti."

The politician gave him a fond smile and squeezed his hand. "You'll think of something," he told the omega.

Dean grinned, squeezing back. They walked in a comfortable silence after that, making their way to Castiel's house slowly. Dean was in a very good mood, throwing flirty glances at his companion and almost skipping next to him.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the house and Dean was all over Castiel as soon as the front door closed behind them. He was so horny he could swear he was in heat and he had a hard time controlling himself.

He slid his hands up the front of the older man's suit jacket, tugging at the single button to open it, while his lips found Castiel's. He had thought about doing this the whole past week, ever since they made out on the couch and now was his chance to make it a reality.

"Dean," mumbled Cas against his mouth, hands tugging slightly at his hair.

"I'm ready, Cas," Dean breathed into his lover's mouth hotly, "I am so ready."

Cas leaned back. "Are you sure?"

Dean nodded vehemently. "Yes."

Castiel gave him an answering nod and a smile. "All right. Just remember that you can still change your mind."

Dean rolled his eyes ostentatiously but in reality he was pleased that Castiel was so attentive and understanding, not pressuring him at all. "Let's move this to the bedroom, yeah?" asked Dean breathlessly.

Castiel raised his eyebrows but didn't question the omega's resolve as he slowly led them towards the room in question. He seemed to be so entranced by the younger man, he never even noticed he had lost his suit jacket somewhere between the couch and the bedroom door.

"What do you want?" Dean heard Castiel mumble against his neck once they stood in front of Castiel's bed.

Dean bit his lip. "I don't know," he admitted, "is there an order to this?"

Castiel let out a warm chuckle. "No, not really. Except of course, the foreplay comes first."

Dean gulped. "Yeah, I don't know how to do that either."

Castiel slid his hands down Dean's back, settling them at the hem of his T-shirt. "Let me," he whispered, kissing Dean's nervous look away.

Dean nodded and immediately felt his T-shirt sliding up his torso and over his head, he tried to do the same thing to Castiel but quickly realized that a buttoned-up shirt would be much harder to take off.

Dean tugged at the offending material in frustration. "Uh, take it off, Cas."

Castiel did as he was told and Dean decided not to waste any more time and started divesting himself of his trousers. The sooner they're both naked, the better.

The older man gave him an amused look but followed suit in undressing. It didn't take them long to stand almost naked in front of each other, both sporting only their boxer briefs.

"You first," commanded Dean with more courage in his voice than he had.

Castiel took them off.

As simple as that.

Dean stared at Cas' half erect manhood and felt his palms getting sweaty, his stomach clenching in anticipation and - curiously - his mouth watering. He reached out as if in trance, closing his hand loosely around the girth. It felt really soft to the touch and heavy in his hand, completely unlike what he thought it would feel.

He stroked his palm up the shaft experimentally and stared in astonishment as it grew in his hand.

Dean let out a breath.

"You all right?" asked Castiel, his voice raspier than normal.

"Yeah," whispered Dean, never meeting Cas' eyes in favour of staring down. He moved his hand again and watched the length twitch. This was brilliant, he thought, sliding his hand the opposite direction now. And again. And again until he was stroking Castiel in a regular rhythm.

He didn't really notice the older man's laboured breathing, so intently he was focused at his task, that it startled him when Castiel spoke: "Ease off a little, Dean."

Dean took his hand away immediately, afraid he did something wrong. "Sorry," he muttered.

Castiel shook his head, stepping closer and taking Dean's hands in his own bigger ones. "Nothing to apologize for," he said breathlessly, "that was very pleasant. Maybe too pleasant."

"Oh," Dean said in realization. Castiel wasn't uncomfortable, he was aroused. He leaned forward, kissing the other man forcefully, feeling a bit more brave after the unfinished hand job.

They separated after a few minutes of necking. "Still ok?" asked Cas.

Dean grinned. "Stop asking, I'm feeling great."

Castiel nodded before turning them to the right a little bit, so that Dean's back was to the bed. "Very well," he muttered and pushed him slowly towards the large bed, all the while looking into his eyes intently, as if gauging if Dean really liked what was happening. And Dean did. He was nervous as hell and he felt his insides clench in apprehension but there was also pleasant heat pooling in his stomach and blood rushing past his ears in an overwhelming arousal.

The older man's hands suddenly pushed at him a bit more and Dean found himself tipping over onto the bed. He giggled as he bounced on the firm mattress and watched with hooded eyes as Castiel leaned over him, his hands straying downwards.

"Can I undress you?"

Dean hesitated for a moment. Was he really ready to reveal all of himself to Castiel? He couldn't not notice that the man was a lot more endowed than him, which might not have been surprising given their sexes, but was still a bit unnerving. As Castiel's eyes softened and his hands moved to leave the waistband of Dean's pants, the omega decided.

"Take it off of me, Cas."

The politician stared into his eyes for a beat, trying to read whether Dean was truly comfortable, before smiling and tugging his boxer briefs down and over the younger man's excited erection. Dean felt the warm air hit his privates and shuddered in anticipation, lifting his eyes to Castiel's.

The alpha was standing at the foot of the bed, drinking him in with darkened eyes and a fully erect hardness standing proudly between his legs.

Dean squirmed on the bed, feeling exposed. "Come here," he mumbled, reaching out his arms towards his lover. He'd much rather have the man cover his slight body with his than lie here on display like that.

Castiel let out a growl in response, crawling over the smaller man, biting at Dean's bottom lip lightly when he reached his face. "Turn around," he whispered against his mouth.

Dean didn't question it. He trusted Cas to know what he was doing, so he did as he was told and lay down on his front.

Castiel ran his hands down Dean's back, massaging his muscles in slow and firm motions, trying to loosen the tension. A few moments later, Dean felt a pair of lips join the older man's hands in their quest to relax him. The hot mouth was slowly mowing down his skin, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Dean felt Castiel stop briefly to kiss the dimples at the base of his spine before continuing on their way, mouthing at the top of the omega's quivering bum.

"Ok?"

Dean nodded quickly, burying his face in the clean smelling pillow. "Go on, please."

Castiel slid his hands to Dean's butt, cradling each cheek in one hand before spreading them a little to give access to his searching tongue. Dean felt a wet warmth sliding down his crack and let out his first real moan.

Castiel answered it with a moan of his own as he circled his tongue around Dean's opening. The omega couldn't help himself and bucked his bum upwards. "God, Cas."

"Patience," came the murmured response.

Dean was just about to reply when he felt the warm appendage tease at the folds of his opening, followed by a cool air being blown across the wet spot. The little stream of slick that slid out of him was completely involuntary.

Castiel growled again and before Dean could even contemplate being embarrassed about his body's reaction, Cas licked the thick opaque liquid up.

"Mmm."

Dean chuckled. "Like that do you?"

"Mmm," was his only answer before the searching tongue returned to his hole, sliding inside.

"Oh God," moaned Dean again. He could literally feel his channel loosening in preparation for what was about to come. Cas started slowly thrusting his tongue inside and Dean bucked again. In fact, he started undulating underneath Castiel, forcing his opening at Castiel's face repeatedly, not being able to control his movements.

After a while, the older man's mouth left his slick entrance and was immediately replaced by something else. Dean turned his head, looking back at Castiel. The alpha's mouth was glistening, his lips red, while his eyes were darker than ever and completely focused on where his thick finger slid into Dean. Oh, that felt wonderful, thought Dean as he thrust back against Cas' hand.

"Are you comfortable?" asked Castiel when he noticed Dean watching him. The omega shuddered when he heard the gravelly voice, having never heard it like that before.

"Yes, go on."

Castiel did. As soon as he felt Dean's channel loosen enough, he slid in another finger slowly. "Tell me if you need me to slow down," he told Dean, scissoring his fingers a bit inside the omega.

Dean huffed out a breath at the feeling. "It's great, Cas. God, it's-"

He whined loudly, his ass coming high off the bed, when he felt his lover's fingers brush against a specific spot inside him. "Oh wow."

Castiel chuckled and did it again, before sliding another finger in. This one Dean could feel a bit more that the first two, since he was clenching his inner muscles around the fingers.

"Relax," Cas told him, tickling his side a little with his free hand. It had the desired effect as Dean's opening unclenched on its own.

The light brushes against the spot inside him never ceased though and Dean could feel a weird sort of tightness swirl around in his gut, as if begging to be released. It almost tickled, the feeling not unlike collywobbles. It grew and grew and Dean felt even his remaining control slipping away. The tightness suddenly intensified, his muscles clenching all the way to his curling toes, before releasing.

Dean yelled out his release, burying his face back in the pillow, not sure at all what the rest of him was doing. His limbs were completely out of his control and his brain was switched off.

He vaguely felt his body moving as Cas helped to turn him around and settling him on his back. Then he felt soft pecks being left all over his face, avoiding his mouth as he was still gasping for air.

"Ugh," he grunted, not being able to formulate words.

He felt Castiel smile against the skin of his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to cut it somewhere but don't worry, the sexy times are going to continue in the next chapter.


	36. Chapter 36

Dean came to a few minutes after to the feeling of Castiel's strong arms around him. He stared at the ceiling that had only just came into focus and sighed. "Wow."

Castiel chuckled warmly next to his ear. "You back with me?"

Dean nodded his head. "Not really," he said, chuckling at his contradictory answer.

His lover leaned closer to kiss his lips. "You are so beautiful, Dean," he whispered, "what you just did was the most perfect thing I have ever seen."

Dean blushed, wiggling a bit shyly. "That was wonderful, Cas. Actually, I kind of want to do it again," he grinned.

Castiel kissed him again. "That can be arranged," he growled as his slid his thick thigh in between Dean's spread legs, pressing against his half-hard member.

"Oh," breathed Dean, sliding his hand down Castiel's muscled torso to rest it against the older man's own erection, "you didn't..."

Castiel shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

Dean shot him a look. "Of course it matters, I read this article about having sex and it said we should both be satisfied with what we're doing."

Castiel tilted his head. "I am satisfied," assured him the older man, "seeing you come apart like that was truly breathtaking."

Dean blushed again, cursing his complexion. "Well I'm not satisfied if you haven't - you know."

"Come?"

"Yes. That," he said petulantly, a bit peeved he didn't manage to say the word himself.

Castiel looked him in the eye. "Dean," he started seriously, "I assure you I am completely fine."

"I know," replied the omega, "but don't you want to actually have sex?"

The older man laughed. "And what do you think this was? A game of Twister?"

Dean burst out laughing, the mood immediately elevated. "Oh, Cas," he grinned, "you can be funny when you want to."

Castiel just have him a cheeky smile.

They lay in a comfortable silence after that, Dean pressing his cheek against Castiel's shoulder and humming in contentment. The alpha was running a hand slowly up and down Dean's arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake and leaving the younger man feeling breathless. Feeling the hard toned body against his, the omega felt a stirring in his groin again.

"You didn't bite me," said Dean suddenly, as if just remembering.

Castiel looked him in the eye. "We didn't talk about it beforehand, Dean, I can hardly just bite you out of nowhere."

"But don't you want to?" asked the omega, hearing the uncertainty in his own voice.

Castiel kissed his chin. "Of course I do, Dean, I love you."

Dean sighed, pressing closer to his partner. "I love you too, Cas, and I want you to bite me."

The alpha grunted at the back of his throat, kissing the mating gland on Dean's left shoulder. "Are you sure? Have you thought about this before?"

Dean shuddered, tightening his hand on Cas' thick bicep. "I did nothing but think about it for days, Cas. I want you, I want to be your mate and I want you to be mine."

Castiel looked at him again intently. "Dean, I don't want this to be something we rush. We have managed to pace ourselves so far, would you not rather wait for a while longer?"

Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Would you? Don't you want to mate me?"

The politician took Dean's face in his hands, kissing softly his pouty lips. "Of course I do, Dean. I love you and I have no reservations - which is a first for me as you know. I just want you to be sure."

"I am," the omega insisted.

"But you are so young, sweetheart-"

"I am always going to be too young, Cas, and that's not going to change, there's always going to be twenty or so years between us."

Castiel closed his eyes for a moment before focusing back on Dean. "You're right. You are always going to be a lot younger, yet I believe that you are able to think for yourself," he paused, "I will ask only one more time, Dean, are you sure?"

Dean's eyes glittered. "Yes, Cas. I'm sure."

Castiel still seemed hesitant. "You do realize that if we want it to take, we are going to have to actually have penetrative-"

Dean kissed his lover, whispering in his mouth: "Shut up, Cas."

"But," mumbled the older man against the onslaught of Dean's lips, "your heat cycle-"

"Shut up," purred Dean as he hooked a leg over Castiel's thigh.

The alpha finally succumbed with a quietly uttered 'shutting up' and pressed himself against the slighter man a little bit tighter. Dean noticed the way they fit together perfectly, hard muscle pressed against soft skin, thick thigh squeezed in between elegant legs and big hands gripping at lightly tones biceps.

What was only a slight stirring in his groin just a few minutes ago was now a full on erection, eager to be touched. "Come on, Cas," Dean whined, almost not recognizing his own voice.

Castiel slid one of his hands downwards to stroke the thin length, coaxing a loud moan out of his young lover's throat.

"I'm going to prepare you a bit more, all right?" Castiel said breathlessly, sliding his slightly trembling fingers further south and in Dean's little virgin hole. The omega tightened his inner muscles, pleased with the gasp it enticed out of Cas.

The alpha growled deeply, his eyes narrowing and acquiring a predatory quality to them. "Never mind," he grunted, "you're ready."

Dean felt his bottom being lifted off of the covers, his legs bending closer to his body. He decided to help out by hooking one of his legs over Cas' shoulder. "Come on, Cas, please," he cajoled.

He didn't have to wait long. Castiel shifted on his knees a little more and tilted his hips toward Dean's, causing his hardness to brush against the omega's slick opening. A few seconds later Dean felt the meaty shaft pressing inside a little bit. Castiel went slow, very slow, breaching ever so slightly with the head but the sensation of stretching and the fullness still stole Dean's breath.

"God," he panted.

Castiel didn't manage even such a short word in return, grunting heavily instead as he pushed a little bit more.

It stung, the omega noticed, despite the careful preparation and despite the slick gushing out of his body, Castiel was still too big for it to be entirely comfortable. It didn't take away from the feeling of utter 'rightness' though. Cas was being very gentle, inching in miniscule thrusts.

To be truthful, Dean was a little surprised at how the evening was turning out to be, because even though he knew porn was exaggerated, he didn't expect it to be that much different. Suddenly the pressure got a little overwhelming before easing back down. Dean figured the wide head of Castiel's hardness was completely inside.

It went a lot smoother afterwards, Dean feeling only spare tingles of pain as Cas steadily slid further and further into the hot channel.

The omega could swear he felt his own boiling blood rushing past his ears as he couldn't help but moan loudly when Castiel finally started to move in earnest. It created a pleasant jittery feeling in his gut that vaguely resembled the sensation you get when you ride up in a lift. It was like a fire needing to be quenched and Dean felt almost frustrated with how quickly he could feel himself coming undone. They had barely started, for heaven's sake.

"You feel so wonderful, Dean," Cas breathed out.

Dean gritted his teeth. "Move faster, Cas, I need more."

Castiel altered his tempo appropriately, grunting from exertion. Dean watched a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his lovers neck and fought an inner battle not to lick it off. He lost, but he ended up being grateful for it because Castiel seemed to go a little wild at the feeling of Dean's tongue against his skin. The older man bucked into him, his movements becoming jerky for a while, causing Dean to come down from the edge a little bit. Guess all that talk about regular and consistent thrusts was true, thought Dean, in which case it was time to try something on his own.

It took a lot more concentration than it ought to have but after a few tries Dean managed to squeeze his internal muscles around Castiel's length, forcing another sound of ecstasy out of the older man.

"Do that again," pleaded Cas and the omega gladly repeated the movement.

Soon enough they were both right on the brink of orgasm. Dean felt tears of frustration at the corners of his eyes as he did his best to continue contracting his muscles. "Cas, Cas," he chanted.

"I'm right there with you, sweetheart," panted Cas.

It was then that Dean felt Cas' length start to catch on his rim. He couldn't really see in between their bodies but he could imagine a bulbous knot swollen with blood and semen barely fitting into his narrow opening. It was hot and it almost brought Dean right there.

"I'm going to come, Cas," he whispered.

Castiel leaned closer to his face, hissing the side of his mouth as not to obstruct his breathing. "Come for me then," he urged him before moving his head to the side and biting at the mating gland in Dean's shoulder.

Dean almost blacked out. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear and he could barely breath as the orgasm overwhelmed him. He wasn't aware of anything his body was doing let alone of anything Cas was doing.

He came to a lot later, his legs loosely wrapped around Castiel's hips and his mouth wide open, still breathing heavily. "Ungh," he told his lover.

"Hmmm," answered Cas.

A curious squashy sound came from somewhere near his privates and Dean realized Castiel was still inside of him, coming.

"Huh," he commented.

His only answer was a sleepy sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, so this turned out a bit weird. I hope you still like the chapter though :)


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a really short chapter I whipped up for you. I hope you like it :)

He heard a loud sniffing sound as soon as he walked through the front door of his childhood house. He toed off his shoes and turned towards the living room, where he found his father sitting on their old sofa, his nose high in the air.

"Dad?" he asked with hesitation, the blissful mood he had been in ever since his night with Cas wavered.

The older Winchester heaved himself out of his seat as quickly as he managed and threw his arms in the air victoriously. "Dean!" he cried out, a big grin on his face, "I'm so proud of you, boy!"

And hell if the omega didn't feel a small twinge of excitement at his father's words before he managed to squash it down. "Why?" he questioned suspiciously.

John almost ran across the room in his haste to get to Dean and drew him into a hug, which the teenager endured with a rigid posture. "You finally mated with the senator," grinned his father, "I was starting to think it would never happen and that he was just stringing you along, but you did it! Good job, my boy."

Dean disentangled himself from his father's grasp, shrugging him off. "It's not like it has much to do with you, dad. This doesn't really change anything."

John waved him off. "What are you babbling about? Of course this changes things! Our days of living hand-to-mouth are over. Now that you're the senator's wife, he'll take care of us," he paused for a beat to consider things, before continuing more quietly, "Just so you know, I am very grateful to you, Dean. I was wrong to assume you couldn't take care of this family."

Dean felt as if somebody punched him in the gut. "Mating with Cas is not me taking care of my family, dad," he growled out forcefully. "That's me being in love. If you think you're going to be getting hand-outs, you're wrong."

John looked taken aback. "I'm not asking for hand-outs, Dean. But surely you'll take care of me and Sammy? You wouldn't want your brother to lack for anything, would you?"

"It's not my money to give out, dad!" insisted the omega, frustrated at his father's attempts to guilt-trip him, "I'll buy Sammy whatever he needs for school - using my own money - but that's all you're getting."

His dad actually managed to look hurt. "You wouldn't help your family when they're in need? Do you want us to live like this forever? You know we sometimes have trouble making ends meet."

Dean resolutely ignored the pang of guilt he felt at his father's pronouncement. "You have trouble making ends meet because you leave half your salary at the bars on your way home. Maybe if you didn't drink, you could afford to buy Sammy his books."

John was furious. "How dare you judge me, Dean! You have no idea what it's like being me. I just sometimes need to forget, my life is not easy. I've had to single-handedly take care of two children without any help."

Dean felt insulted. He had been helping John around the house ever since he could remember and it his father acted like it never happened. He folded his arms across his chest. "I still can't give you any money, dad," he insisted. "You didn't earn the money, so it doesn't belong to you."

"And you did?" snarled John, "I don't remember you working your butt off for the money you now have access to." His father paused in thought, "Actually, maybe you did," he finished snidely.

Dean reused to raise to the bait. "Whatever, dad," he said as he pushed past the older man and headed up the stairs, "Sammy will get some pocket money from us but you'll have to live off of what you earn."

Not listening to John's continued sputtering, Dean promptly climbed the stairs and a few seconds later arrived at his brother's door.

"Sammy?" he called as he knocked.

His little brother immediately swung the door open, sizing Dean up with wild eyes. "You're mated," he noted in awed voice.

The omega grinned. "I am. I'm officially a Novak omega."

Sam didn't look too happy about it though. The boy shuffled his feet uncertainly as he refused to meet Dean's eyes.

"What's wrong, buddy?" the older brother asked.

Sammy shrugged carelessly. "Nothing."

"Samuel Winchester," Dean said in his best parent-voice, "tell me what's wrong."

The dam broke. "It's just that... now that you're mated, it's going to be different. You're going to leave me alone with dad and you're going to be living in a nice house and you're not going to visit and you're going to forget all about me and I don't want that," the youngster rambled off.

The omega didn't resist his instinct to envelope the distraught boy in his arms. "Sammy," he whispered in his brother's ear, "you know I could never forget you. I'm going to visit you a lot, I promise. And you can come visit too, you know? I'm sure Cas would be able to find you a nice room in his nice house so you could sleep over."

"Really?" sniffed the fifteen-year-old.

"Really, I'll talk to Cas today and fix you up with a awesome room, ok?"

Sam nodded his shaggy head. "Ok."

Dean turned his brother around and pushed him back into the room. "Now come on, champ, we're going to play a video game and you're going to like it."

The answering chuckle he received made Dean really happy.

 

When he went downstairs again several hours later, two bags of clothes in hand and his notebook case over his shoulder, he didn't see his father anywhere. He let out a sigh of relief at not having to go through yet another confrontation, but felt uneasy nonetheless. John being out of the house during the happy hour was never a good thing.

Dean shouted up the stairs to remind Sammy to set his alarm clock for half seven, so he didn't miss the school bus in the morning, before gathering all of his possessions and leaving the house. He just hoped he didn't make a mistake refusing to give John any money.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really sucked to write this chapter, I has so much trouble stringing words together that I honestly thought I'd never finish it. I'd really appreciate if you gave me some love :)

"I screwed it up," mumbled Dean as he lay curled up against Cas in their bed.

His alpha stroked a hand down his back, settling on the top of his bum. "What happened, Dean? You didn't say a word ever since you came home."

The omega grumbled. "I behaved like a total kid. Maybe you were right to worry about my age."

Castiel patted his behind comfortingly. "Tell me what happened."

"I told John that he won't get anything. I mean, he will for Sam but... you know?" Dean babbled.

Castiel raised a fond eyebrow. "Okay," he drawled out slowly, "pretend I didn't understand that, can you explain it again?"

Dean puffed out a breath. "When I came home this morning," he began quietly, "I hadn't even taken of my shoes when dad sniffed out we've mated. He told me he was proud of me for taking care of my family."

Castiel didn't manage to hide his confusion. "I do not think I understand."

Dean chuckled joylessly. "He figured I'd give him all the money he wanted now that we're mated. I mean, how selfish is that? He drinks away most of his salary every single month and now he wants hand-outs?"

Castiel didn't know what to say to that. "What did you say?"

Dean huffed. "What do you think? I told him where he could stuff it."

"Not in those exact words, hopefully," muttered the politician.

The omega rolled his eyes, wiggling in Castiel's embrace, and earning himself another pat on the butt. "Of course not, but I wasn't really nice about it. And then I felt so bad about everything that I just packed my bags and left."

"Without saying goodbye?"

"Yeah," Dean admitted in a whisper, "I did talk to Sam and I told him we'll see each other soon but that was it. I wish I thought about it a bit more."

Castiel nodded. "I agree that you might have been a bit rash in your actions, but I can assure you your feeling weren't unfounded. Your father has to grow up a little, in my opinion."

"What do I do then?"

The older man bit worried at his chapped lips. "You can invite him over, along with your brother, and show him where you'll be living. Present it as a peace offering and I'm sure he'll accept."

Dean wiggled again, prompting another pat. "You don't think it would just be rubbing the salt in? You know, seeing this house and everything?"

Castiel smiled fondly at his mate. "He already knows I have money - that we have money - you shouldn't feel ashamed of that."

Dean snorted. "I'm not ashamed of having money, that's ridiculous."

"Is it? You feel self-conscious about showing our house to your family, Dean."

The omega shrugged. "That's different..."

Another pat. "How is it different, Dean? We have money, it is as simple as that. It doesn't make us better than anyone but it doesn't make us worse either - it doesn't mean we are snobs or stuck up or any other thing you might be thinking right now. Don't let your father make you feel guilty."

Dean sighed. "You really think he'd come?"

The alpha shrugged one of his shoulders. "I don't want to promise you something that won't happen but if he has any sense at all, he'll come."

"Ok, I'll call him."

"You do that," agreed Castiel, rolling on top of Dean, "not now though. Now we have better things to do."

Dean wasn't ashamed to admit he giggled when his mate started tugging of his clothes. He'd just have to call John later.

 

The next day found both John and Sam standing in the middle of Castiel's living room, looking around with keen eyes. Dean had called his father after he and Castiel had finished with their bedroom activities and despite not being very receptive at first, John did agree to come for a visit and take Sam with him.

"I really like your taste in furniture, sir," Sam complimented Castiel as he ran a hand over the coffee table, "it's practical."

The alpha gave him a wry smile - an expression that Dean dubbed as the 'sympathetic senator' smile. "You don't have to call me sir, Sam, Castiel is fine."

The teenager nodded. "You have a pretty house, Castiel."

"And big," muttered John, "I hope you have a maid that cleans up after you. With the money you have, you shouldn't expect Dean to do all the work."

Dean winced. "Don't, dad," he pleaded, "can you be nice?"

John gave him an incredulous look. "I am being nice, boy, I just don't want your alpha to take advantage of your goodwill."

Dean swallowed a scathing response, when Cas gave him a concerned look. This wasn't a time to argue. "Well, come on to the kitchen," he said instead, "we have some cheese platters on the counter."

"Cheese platters?" questioned his little brother with an unsure expression on his face.

Dean tousled his hair. "Yes, cheese platters," he repeated.

"But I don't like cheese platters, you know that Dean," whined the boy quietly.

"You're going to like _these_ cheese platters," the omega assured him with a laugh. He didn't think he had ever heard the words cheese and platters so many times in just a few second conversation. "They are nothing like what you're used to, trust me. We have some French goat cheese with cranberries, some feta with avocado slices, then some other soft European cheese with grapes and a mozzarella with tomatoes."

His brother stared, before slapping Dean's arm lightly. "Why did you call it cheese platters then?"

The omega shrugged. "What? I'm not allowed to tease you anymore?"

Once they were all in the kitchen, seated on the bar stools that Castiel had in front of the counter, the mood felt a lot lighter. Sam babbled excitedly, chuffed to try out new foods, and John stopped throwing glares at Castiel's expensive equipment. They chatted freely about Dean's job, Castiel's interest in reading, Sam's school work and John's latest billiard score. Three hours went by without any one of them really noticing and it was already time to say goodbye.

"Wait," blurted out Dean when they got up from where they were sitting in the living room, "I have something to show you, Sammy."

"What is it?"

The omega grinned secretively. "Come upstairs with me and you'll find out."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You sound like a serial killer, Dean," he told him but followed readily enough.

Dean led his brother into one of Castiel's guest rooms. "You see this room?" he asked.

The teenager repeated his earlier gesture, rolling his eyes so exaggeratingly Dean thought they would pop out of his head. "No, Dean," he snarked, "I can't see the very room I'm standing in. What sort of question is that?"

The omega sighed. "You just ruined my surprise, bitch."

"Jerk," grinned Sam.

"This is your room, little bro," explained Dean, "Cas said you can decorate it however you want to and you will always have a place to sleep if you need it."

"Oh."

Dean turned to look at his brother, noticing the boy's eyes glittering with unshed tears. "Don't cry, you wimp. This is a good thing."

"Thank you," was the choked response, "I know you promised that we'd see each other all the time but..."

The omega wrapped Sam in a tight hug. "I know, Sammy, I know. But I really promise you, you are going to see so much of me that you're going to be sick of the sight."

His brother chuckled wetly. "I already am... jerk."

 

That evening, when Dean was sitting on their couch, cuddled up to Cas, he felt really good about the whole visit. "Thank you for making me invite them, Cas," he whispered.

Castiel hummed but didn't say anything else.

"Something wrong?" the omega turned to his quiet mate.

The politician sighed, not saying anything for a moment. "I think," he finally started, "I think we should give your father the money."

"What?" Dean questioned with outrage, "You can't be serious, Cas. He doesn't deserve it."

"Look, Dean," he said slowly, turning to face his omega, "We both know that John is a little sexist and irresponsible, but he is still your father."

Dean shrugged. "Maybe, but it's your money."

Castiel nodded. "And he's my family now."

The omega wrenched himself from underneath Castiel's arm, standing up. "Well I'm not giving him money just because he's family. That's not good enough for me."

"Maybe it should be," the politician muttered quietly, "he's your dad, Dean. You might not like him very much at the moment but you would still miss him terribly if he was gone."

Dean rolled his eyes. "He's not going to die if we don't give him any money, Cas, he's just being dramatic."

Cas stood up, taking Dean back in his embrace. "I know that, but he is going to leave one day and then you're going to be left here, feeling guilty for not helping him. And I'm not saying, throw money at him and let him just gamble it away, but what if we paid for the utilities? Or paid off one of his loans?"

Dean huffed, pressing close to Castiel. "I'll have to think about it."

"You do that, sweetheart."


	39. Chapter 39

“You’ve been quiet, boy,” commented Bobby as they sat in his office, eating their lunch sandwiches.

Dean just shrugged in answer, which made his boss raise his eyebrows.

“What’s happened, Dean?”

The omega sighed. “I don’t know what to do. Things are getting on top.”

Bobby threw him a concerned look, putting away his half-eaten sandwich. “With Castiel?”

Dean mumbled something unintelligible, stuffing his mouth full of a tuna salad sandwich that he had prepared for himself that morning in Castiel’s big pristine kitchen. It was probably just his imagination, but the damned thing tasted better than it ever has before.

“Look, Dean, if the boy hurt you in any way-”

“No,” Dean protested immediately, “Cas did nothing wrong. He would never hurt me.”

Bobby still looked sceptical. “Then what’s bothering you?”

Dean sighed. “It’s my dad,” he admitted, “he’s asking for money.”

His boss scrunched up his whole face, the man’s baseball cap twitching with the movement. “The nerve of that man!” he spat out, “I hope you told him where to get off.”

Dean nodded vehemently. “I did!” he assured the older man, then continued more sedately, “but then Castiel told me that I might regret it if I don’t help him out now. That when he’s gone I might feel guilty.”

Bobby snorted. “Bullshit. That man was never any help to you, I don’t see why you shouldn’t return the favour.”

Dean shrugged. “I don’t know, he might have a point. I mean, I don’t think John deserves anything from us but…” he trailed off.

Bobby leaned forward. “Look, boy, John is a lazy body. I can’t help but wonder how he still manages to hold onto his job. You yourself said that he drinks and gambles away most of his salary every month. What do you think is going to happen if you give him money? He’s just going to waste away all of it.”

Dean bit his lip. “Castiel offered to pay his electricity and the sort.”

The gruff man almost - but not quite - rolled his eyes. “Bullshit,” he repeated, “you want to enable your old man in his addictions, be my guest. If you really want to help him though, put the money to better use and send him to treatment.”

Dean shrugged. “I guess, I don’t know what Cas will have to say to that.”

“What do you care? John is your father.”

Dean stared at him incredulously. “Yeah, but it’s Castiel’s money. I can’t exactly do whatever I want with it.”

This time Bobby did roll his eyes. “He offered to help John, didn’t he?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Then what’s the problem?” asked the chief mechanic, causing Dean to shrug again.

The omega frowned. What was the problem, indeed. Castiel had offered to help John - in fact, he had urged Dean to give his father the money he needed. So why was Dean so hesitant to ask him to pay for John’s therapy? Surely, his mate would be all right with it after offering help in the first place? The omega sighed, considering the situation. Maybe he was hesitant to go against Castiel’s wishes. His alpha had wanted to pay for the upkeep of the Winchester house, shouldn’t he listen to him and do as he had said?

“I guess I don’t want to go against Castiel,” he murmured.

Bobby looked agitated again. “Why? Did he say something about it?”

Dean gritted his teeth. “Of course not!” he protested, “Why are you always asking me that? Cas isn’t like that, he’s not some knot-headed alpha.”

His boss made a placating gesture with his hands. “Ok, Dean, calm down. I wasn’t implying anything,” he paused, “but if he ever treats you badly, or doesn’t show you the respect you deserve, you come to me and I’ll kick his bony little arse. Understood?”

“Yes, Bobby,” Dean agreed with a fond look on his face. “I’m happy though, I really am, so I don’t think I’ll need you kicking any arses.” He shot a cheeky grin Bobby’s way, “And his ass isn’t bony.”

The older mechanic winced. “Didn’t need to know that.”

The omega laughed, standing up and brushing breadcrumbs off his clothes. “You said you had something interesting for me this afternoon?”

Bobby nodded, also rising to his feet. “Come have a look,” he told him, “I got this beauty almost two years ago but I didn’t have the parts for it. Until yesterday.”

Dean followed his boss into one of the garages at the back. What was the man talking about? What parts? “What sort of car are we talking about?”

“That, my friend, is a surprise,” teased Bobby, “You said you had a 67 Impala?”

Dean nodded hesitantly before changing his mind and shaking his head. “It’s actually my dad’s,” he admitted.

Bobby grinned at him, slowly opening the garage door. “Well, I have something here that can be yours and yours only.”

It was at this point that Dean managed to catch a glimpse of a wine-red car inside the garage. “Is that-” he choked out.

“That is a 1965 Chevrolet Impala SS, she’s in a good shape, needs just a few spare parts changing.”

“Wow.”

His boss pointed a finger at him. “You think you’re up to it?”

Dean was still flabbergasted. “What? You mean I can work on her?”

Bobby shrugged. “Of course, she’s yours.”

The omega felt like he was hallucinating. “Mine-” he croaked out, tearing his eyes off of the beautiful car and shooting Bobby an uncertain look. “I can’t accept that, Bobby. It must’ve cost a fortune.”

His boss shook his head. “It actually didn’t. The bloke who sold it to me had no idea what he had in his garage. He had inherited the Impala after his grandfather died and had no clue about classic cars.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “So you diddled him.”

Bobby shrugged. “He was an alpha, if it helps.”

The younger man bit his lip. “It does,” he admitted sheepishly.

“So,” exclaimed his boss, clapping his hands together, “consider this your mating present.”

“We didn’t have an official mating ceremony,” Dean reminded his mentor.

The older man shrugged, completely unbothered. “Whatever. You can take it home with you once you finish working on it,” he promised Dean. “Keep in mind, though, that I won’t be paying you for fixing up this baby, so only after hours, ok?”

Dean nodded, his eyes glittering. “I promise,” he breathed out. He really couldn’t wait to get underneath the bonnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, leave me a comment :)  
> Also, if any of my faithful readers have any ideas as to what they would like to see in the story, don't hesitate to share your ideas. I will give my head a wobble and try to include them :)


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for abandoning you lot for so long, I don't have a good reason other than that this chapter just wouldn't write itself. In the end, I just typed something up and hoped for the best, so it might not be up to my usual standard.  
> I hope you forgive me and that you still enjoy the story :)

Dean toed off his shoes, shucking his jacket, and practically danced his way into the kitchen. He was so euphoric over the red Chevy Impala Bobby had given him that he wanted to make something special for dinner for himself and Castiel. Then, they could celebrate together after he shared the news. Somehow, actually working on the car already made it seem so much more like it belonged to him.

Dean looked in the refrigerator to see whether all the ingredients were there to make Spaghetti Carbonara. Cooking for Castiel was such a pleasure since the man didn’t expect or demand it. There was also plenty of money for all sorts of fresh ingredients. With their forays into different types of cuisine, Dean had discovered various different dishes he wanted to try his hand at preparing, so it was good that Castiel was willing to be his taste tester. And if those taste tests sometimes led to other activities? Dean had no complaints whatsoever.

As Dean was stirring the pasta a few minutes later, Castiel entered the kitchen, laughing when he observed the omega bouncing in place and humming Don McLean’s ‘American Pie’. He came up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around the younger man, being careful not to jostle his arm and possibly cause a culinary disaster.

Castiel sniffed at Dean’s neck and inhaled. “Something smells good,” he claimed, purposefully leaving it ambiguous as to whether he meant Dean or the other tantalizing aromas.

Dean twisted his head around to look at his mate and smiled. It still gave him a thrill whenever he thought of the older man as his mate. Before getting to know Castiel, he’d thought he’d never want to be mated. He hadn’t believed that an alpha could be a partner, rather than just another authority figure who’d order him about.

“What has you in such a good mood?” Castiel inquired after pressing a gentle kiss to Dean’s lips.

“You won’t believe it,” the omega warned him cheekily, “Bobby had given me the best present ever - he somehow managed to scour up a 1965 Chevy Impala! Isn’t it awesome?”

Castiel smiled at him. “That sounds wonderful.”

Dean grinned. “It is. I mean, it’s not exactly like the one my dad has and it’s not working properly, but it’s brilliant and Bobby said I could work on it any time I wanted to.”

“Sounds fun,” commented the older man, nodding along.

Dean sighed dreamily, stirring the pot. “He called it a mating present, even though we didn’t have a proper ceremony or anything,” he continued. “He had bought it off some clueless alpha for cheap - Bobby’s ballsy like that.”

The politician hmmed.

The younger man turned to him. “You ok?”

Castiel gave him a half-hearted smile. “Yes, I’m fine.”

Dean furrowed his brows, sizing his mate up. “You’re awfully quiet for someone who should be excited for me,” he noted. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, of course not!” the older man immediately assured him. “I didn’t mean to put a damper on your mood, I  _ am _ happy for you.”

“Then what’s wrong?” asked the omega, turning off the cooker and turning to fully face the other man.

The senator shrugged. “I suppose I just feel weird about another man buying you such a big gift. I didn’t even know you wanted a car, otherwise I would’ve bought you one,” he explained, before adding, “a working one.”

“It’s meant to be a mating present,” Dean hesitantly offered.

“I know,” sighed Castiel, “but you said it yourself, we didn’t even have a ceremony and a car is an expensive gift. I just want you to know that I’m capable of providing for you.”

Dean shook his head, feeling a mix of understanding, uncertainty and frustration. “No one’s disputing that, Cas,” he told his lover, “Bobby didn’t mean to step on any toes.”

The alpha cleared his throat. “I know I’m sorry. I reckon I’m being irrational.”

Stepping towards his mate, the mechanic bit his lip. “It’s ok,” he assured Cas. “Just, you know, try and be happy for me next time? The car is really brilliant.”

“You said it wasn’t working properly,” the politician argued.

Dean chuckled, putting his arms around the alpha. “That’s the point, Cas. You know I love working on cars, putting the Sweetheart together is half the fun. It makes me feel like I’ve accomplished something when I get a car working, you know? It’s like you feeling good about reforming the system.”

Castiel released a deep breath, squeezing the omega tightly. “Ok,” he whispered in the younger man’s ear, “I’m sorry.”

Dean nodded, closing his eyes and nuzzling underneath Castiel’s chin. “Bobby also gave me an idea about what to do with dad,” he broached the subject carefully.

The politician made an enquiring sound.

“He said that maybe it would be better to pay for some sort of therapy rather than just give him money. Bobby thinks that would just enable his addiction, you know?” Dean looked up at his alpha, “It’s like treating the symptoms instead of the illness.”

Castiel nodded, giving his mate’s words a serious thought. “That sounds reasonable,” he admitted. “Do you think he would be willing?”

Dean snorted. “Probably not, but I’m not giving him any money otherwise. It’s either that or nothing,” he pronounced resolutely.

Castiel squeezed him a little tighter. “And what exactly did you have in mind? Some sort of group therapy or a rehabilitation centre?”

Dean wriggled in his mate’s grip, “Probably the centre, I don’t think he has the resolve to manage a group therapy - he’d just stop going.”

The alpha let his lover go, watching him step back to the cooker and stir whatever he was cooking. “Should we do some research then? I can have a look at which facilities in our vicinity have the highest success rates,” he offered.

The omega nodded absentmindedly. It was nice of Castiel to offer but he wasn’t sure it would even be necessary. He couldn’t imagine a scenario in which John agrees to go and get sober, no matter how much money he promises him. He was worried that as soon as his father gets hold of a few bucks, he wa going to buy a bottle of whiskey and neck it.

“Dean?” came the senator’s voice from behind him.

“Sorry,” he apologised, throwing him a smile. “I’m trying to come up with a plan to break the news to my dad. Do you think that tying him to a chair would be reasonable?”

Castiel chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Anyone had any ideas of what you'd like to see in this story, let me know :) I might take some inspiration.


	41. Chapter 41

“When will you be back?” Dean asked his mate, handing him his briefcase. They were standing in the foyer of their brownstone, Castiel dressed up to go to work, while Dean was still in his pyjamas as he had a day off from the garage.

“I’m not certain,” frowned the politician, “I shouldn’t be later than ten though.”

Dean almost whined. “That’s pretty late, Cas. I thought we could at least have dinner together.”

His mate gave him a peck on the cheek, squeezing his side lightly. “Maybe another time, ok? Today is going to be hectic and I don’t want to make any promises I can’t keep.”

The omega sighed, nodding. “I know, I’ll just miss you, that’s all.”

Castiel gave him a gummy smile, “I’ll miss you too,” he told him kindly, caressing the side of his face with the pad of his thumb. “Have a good day, Dean.”

“You too, Cas,” the omega replied, closing the door behind his mate. He sighed heavily, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes. He couldn’t help feeling a little put out that Castiel was leaving him alone for such a long time, but he wasn’t some whiney little omega, so he told himself to suck it up. Straightening up, Dean heaved himself off of the wall and headed back upstairs to their bedroom. He picked out his clothes for the day and then made the mistake of trying to simultaneously brush his teeth and pull on a T-shirt. His efforts resulted in a toothpaste-stained collar and a sore palate from where he jabbed it with the head of his toothbrush. Oh well, some you win, some you lose.

Half an hour later, both his clothes and his teeth clean, Dean made his way back downstairs and went about rustling himself up some brekkie. He settled upon a toast with bacon and some scrambled egg yolks - putting away the egg whites so he could make chocolate mousse later on.

A couple minutes later, his breakfast was ready. The omega brought his plate over to the living room, so he could watch the telly while he ate and turned on some sort of animal channel. He scarfed down his food to the sounds of mating tortoises - which were a lot louder that he could’ve possibly anticipated - before propping his feet up on the coffee table and leaning back in his seat to relax. He wasn’t even really tired but he found his eyelids growing heavy with boredom and soon he was snoring away, the sounds of mating animals still resonating in the room.

It was almost two hours later that Dean woke up to something tickling his nose. “Hrmpf,” he huffed, rubbing at his nose and burrowing deeper into the couch cushions. But a few seconds later, another feathery tickle disturbed his slumber again.

“Wha,” he mumbled, opening his eyes. He found himself face-to-face with a brown-eyed, stubble-faced Gabriel, wielding an old-fashioned feather-duster. “Huh?”

The other man chuckled. “Eloquent as always Dean-o,” he quipped.

“Gabe?” the omega squeaked out. “You scared me to death, you muppet! I thought you were a mating tortoise.”

The older omega gave him a wide grin and, not even questioning Dean’s comment, he asked, “Was I at least a hot tortoise?”

The omega snorted. “What are you doing here?”

“Came to keep you company, didn’t I? Heard you were alone in this big ol’ house and decided you needed some baking lessons.”

“Heard, huh?” Dean questioned skeptically. “Did Castiel send you?”

The other man raised his hands in a universal gesture of surrender. “I’m just here to help you make some gingerbread cake, Pipsqueak.”

Dean’s brain halted at Gabriel’s words. “Gingerbread cake?” he asked excitedly. That sounded bloody wonderful.

“Do you think I have everything we need?” he asked hesitantly. He wasn’t sure, but he imagined a gingerbread cake had some very special ingredients in it.

Gabe didn’t look concerned, though, he just pointed at the coffee table, where a black plastic bag sat. “I brought everything we need, Dean-o,” he told him. “All the spices, flour and even the rum.”

The omega shot out of the couch, heading towards the kitchen. “What are you waiting for then?” he teased the older man. “Come on!”

The two men filed into the pristine kitchen and Gabe immediately started pulling out the ingredients he had brought. “I assumed you’d have some eggs, milk and sunflower oil at home,” he said, “so if you could pull out three eggs for me?”

Dean did as he was told, then watched as Gabriel measured out 300 grams of flour, 200 grams of regular sugar and two tablespoons of cocoa powder, and poured it all in a big bowl together. He then gave Dean a couple sticks of cinnamon, some star anise, cloves and regular aniseed, and told him to grind it all up.

“So, how’s mated life treating you?” the older omega asked him in midst of all the baking. “I already told all of my friends that my big brother has finally tied the knot - if you know what I mean - but I haven’t really talked to him.”

Dean’s cheeks pinked at the pun. “I’m doing great, Gabe. I really love Cas,” he assured the other man.

Gabriel waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. “Oh, I know that. I’m not trying to give you the younger brother talk here. I’m just curious, that’s all. It’s not like I know what it’s like to be mated.”

The omega’s eyes softened. “Would you want to?”

The trickster shrugged noncommittally. “Nah, I’m happy as I am. Besides, who would want a washed-up old omega like me?”

The teenager rolled his eyes. “You’re not that old, Gabe, I’m sure there’s someone out there who would love to be with you.”

Gabriel snorted. “Right. Because everyone’s ideal mate is an omega who’s on the verge of infertility,” he commented bitterly.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence, the older omega brooding and the omega unsure how to comfort him. “Um, what now?” Dean asked hesitantly, when he had the spices ground up to a fine powder.

“Now you mix it in with the rest of the dry ingredients,” instructed the older man, pulling himself together, “while I start measuring out the wet stuff. First, 10 centilitres of oil, 25 centilitres of milk, a tablespoon of honey and - most importantly - a tablespoon of dark rum. Yummy. Then you can add the egg yolks.”

Dean nodded and went on to start cracking the eggs. “You could always adopt?” he suggested quietly, not wanting to upset the older man, but feeling like he should try and help him.

The older man stopped pouring the milk he was measuring. “Like a kid?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “No, a puppy,” he muttered sarcastically. “Of course I mean a kid! There are a lot of children out there that aren’t lucky enough to have families and you’d be a wonderful father - if slightly tapped,” he tacked on, chuckling.

Gabriel grinned. “Oh, I’d be the most fun parent in the world, Dean-o, you bet your lovely bum on that. My kids would know so many pranks that the school would have trouble keeping up.”

The omega winced slightly, though he was still smiling. “I don’t know if _that’s_ exactly a good thing, Gabe.”

“Nonsense,” the other omega dismissed his comment, “it would be brilliant. Just think of how popular they’d be.”

Dean shook his head fondly, pulling out a stand mixer. “Now we mix it together?” he inquired. Gabriel nodded and while Dean was mixing, Gabe whipped up the egg whites with a pinch of salt. After folding the egg whites in, the batter was ready to be poured into a greased up cake pan.

“And Bob’s your uncle!” announced Gabriel as he put the concoction in the oven at the required hundred and eighty degrees. “Just set it for forty-five minutes and it’ll be ready. Then we can fill it with my homemade redcurrant jam and pour some chocolate spread over it.”

“Chocolate spread? You mean like Nutella or something?”

Gabe rolled his eyes. “Have you ever seen a Nutella you could _pour_? We’ll just mix up some cocoa powder, powdered sugar and heavy cream and we’re golden.”

Dean nodded his assent. “That sounds great. I can’t wait to taste the whole thing, it smells wonderful.”

The older man gave him a cheeky grin. “It does, doesn’t it? It’s all those spices. Makes an omega’s slick all sugary and spicy too - or so I’ve heard. Imagine how crazy my brother will go on you the next time-”

Dean stuck his fingers in is ears to tune out Gabriel’s yabber. “La la la,” he sang loudly, “I can’t hear you!”

Gabe started laughing, clutching at his stomach. “You should’ve seen your face, Honey, if you got any more red you’d be a tomato! I can’t believe how easily embarrassed you are.”

Dean flushed, feeling like a little kid. He’s mated now, he shouldn’t feel like a baby when someone starts talking about sex. “I can’t help it,” he mumbled.

The older omega stopped laughing uproariously, but still kept chuckling. “I’m sorry, I swear I’m not making fun of you. I just can’t help but imagine you going into heat and whenever my brother makes a move on you, you stick your fingers in your ears and start singing.”

The omega bit his lip. He really didn’t need that image in his head, his heat was coming soon and he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Cas. What if Gabe was right and Dean really couldn’t take the pressure? The teenager was reasonably sure Cas wouldn’t actually laugh at him, but he would definitely be a bit put off if Dean started acting all Virgin Mary all of a sudden. The omega decided to change the subject, rather than further entertain that train of thought. “Shall we go to the living room while the cake bakes?” he asked loudly, “I can make us a brew?”

Letting the subject drop, Gabriel hopped out of the kitchen. “Sure thing, Dean-o,” he called over his shoulder. “Sugar and milk in mine, if you please.”

Dean nodded and went about making them a couple of cuppas. He put the steaming tea on a tray and was just about to serve it, when he noticed the opened bottle of rum on the counter. He took it to the living room along with the tray.

“Here,” he told Gabe, giving him the bottle, “this is yours.”

The other man pushed it back at him. “Oh no, you can keep it. Consider it a housewarming gift. Not that Cassie drinks the stuff, he’s more of a whiskey kind of guy, but if you don’t want it, you can give it to your dad or something.”

Dean put the bottle on their coffee table and frowned at it. “That’s not a good idea,” he muttered. “My dad is addicted to the stuff.”

Gabe’s eyes widened. “Really? I mean, I knew your pops was a bit… off, but I didn’t know he was an alcoholic.”

The omega shrugged sadly. “I only realised myself recently. It’s getting worse faster and faster though.”

The other man looked deadly serious. “You should do something about that before it’s too late,” he urged him.

“What do you mean?” Dean questioned.

Gabe sipped at his brew, before leaning back into the cushions of their sofa and focused his gaze on Dean. “I had a classmate who got addicted to drugs,” he began, “and it got him killed. Vic had been a good student, an attentive son and a good person in general, but when he got tangled up with the wrong people, he began bunking off school and stealing money from his mum. His parents tossed him out when he refused to admit he had a problem and he started owing money.

“Then him and his buddies get this stupid idea to storm some drug dealers with guns and nick their stash. On one of their raids, Victor had been the door opener, which meant the drug dealer had seen his face. Later on, he found Vic, kidnapped him and offered him a hit if he grassed up his mates. He didn’t even hesitate, he was so hot for it, and they let him go. Then when his mates found out they now had a group of pissed off drug dealers on their backs, because Victor had snitched on them, they drove him out to some abandoned lot and emptied two clips in him. Six hits,” he concluded in a raw voice.

Dean shuddered at the horrific story, but then shook his head. “It’s really sad that has happened to your friend, but my dad doesn’t take drugs, Gabe, he just drinks a lot. This would never happen to him.”

The older man sighed. “Does he owe money?” he asked him, serious look on his face.

Dean nodded.

“Then it doesn’t matter if it’s drugs or booze - addictions are dangerous no matter what,” Gabe finished ominously.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to those who are still reading this story. I'm made up to say that I have established the final number of chapters - as some of you might've already noticed - so at least you know what to expect. I hope you like this chapter :)

Dean stared up at the facade of his childhood house, trying to find the bottle to ring the doorbell. He needed to talk to his father about perhaps checking into some sort of clinic for addicts, but he knew it wasn’t going to be an easy chat. In fact, he would be lucky if he didn’t get thrown out on his ear. After listening to Gabe’s story the other day, though, Dean felt like he needed to at least try and get John into rehab.

Taking a deep breath and mentally bracing himself, the young omega pressed the buzzer at the front door. It felt weird not walking right in, but he figured that since he had officially moved out, he was now just a visitor here and should therefore wait for someone to open the door.

John apparently didn’t share his opinion, though. He swung the door open, a sour look on his face. “What are you doing ringing the bell, kid?” he questioned, “It’s not like it’s your first time here, is it?”

Dean smiled at his father hesitantly. “Hi, dad,” he greeted him.

John huffed. “Hi,” he grunted. “What do you want? You have that look on your face.”

“What look?” asked the omega curiously.

His dad made his way into the living room and sat down. “The one that makes you look like your mother,” he explained with a grim look. “I always knew I was going to hear something unpleasant when she had that look, so out with it.”

Dean sighed, also taking a seat. He wasn’t sure how to begin. “So, uh, Cas and I were talking about giving you money,” he started slowly, “and I decided - _we_ decided - that it might be better if we supported you in getting help first.” Dean cleared his throat. “You could join some rehabilitation program at a clinic and get better,” he explained.

His father was quiet for a while, his face steadily getting redder and redder, before he finally blew up, “What the flaming heck is this?” he shouted, “You tryina fob me off to some nut house, boy?”

“Dad!” Dean cried in outrage. “This is for your own good, don’t you see that? Think about Sammy-”

“You think about Sammy!” John snarled. “What’s going to happen to him when I’m locked away? Huh? Who’s going to take care of him?”

The omega bit his lip to stop himself from aggravating the situation even more. It wasn’t like John had ever really taken care of them, it had always been Dean who did everything, while his dad was somewhere getting mothered. “I’ll take care of him,” he finally murmured, not looking John in the eye.

“What?”

The omega looked up. “I’ve always taken care of him, dad! I don’t remember the last time you cooked tea or helped Sam with his homework - _I_ am the one who does all that. Sammy probably won’t even notice you’re gone.”

John gritted his teeth, saying in a tense voice, “Get out.”

“You what?” Dean asked quietly, disbelief on his face.

“You heard,” his father growled, “get out.”

The omega stood up from where he had been sitting on the couch, his whole body tense. “Fine,” he spat, “I’ll go. I don’t think you’re doing yourself any favours though. Think about it, dad, do you even know what school Sammy goes to?”

Ignoring John’s pissed off growl, Dean stropped off out of the house, slamming the door behind himself. As soon as he was standing outside, he burst into tears. That had gone even worse than he had expected it to and his snarky attitude definitely hadn’t helped, he thought. Gulping in some much needed oxygen, the omega turned his face towards the skies. He had totally blown it and now John was even less likely to find help than he had been before. Perhaps he should’ve asked Cas to come with him? The politician certainly had a way with his words and he might’ve had a chance to persuade his dad to do the right thing.

Sighing heavily, Dean glanced at his childhood home one last time, before making his way to the bus stop. It was time to go _home_.

 

He arrived at the brownstone half an hour later and found Castiel’s wing tips in the hallway. The omega grinned as he realised his mate was home. “Cas?” he called out.

Silence.

“Cas?” he yelled again. “Where are you?”

This time some shuffling could be heard coming from the living room couch. Dean walked over and found the alpha staring blearily at him from beneath a warm blanket - clearly having just woken up.

The omega felt immediately guilty. “My god, I’m sorry,” he apologised. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Castiel grunted. “No harm done, Dean,” he rasped out in his typical sleepy voice, “I was just a little tired. I had four meetings today - three of them with people who don’t like me.”

Dean went to sit by his mate, cuddling into his side. “I’m sorry to hear that. My day wasn’t exactly raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens either.” At Cas’ raised eyebrow, he continued, “I went to see my dad.”

The alpha frowned. “What happened?”

Dean shrugged in a typical mardy teenager fashion. “I bollocksed it up, didn’t I? I went in with the tact of an elephant and it went only downhill from there. I should’ve waited for you to come with me.”

Castiel squeezed Dean’s shoulder. “We can still go, if you want? Perhaps the situation is salvageable?”

The omega snorted. “Right, because-” he paused, his eyes falling upon a beautifully wrapped box on their coffee table. “What’s that?”

The older man followed his gaze. “That,” he said, “is a present.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “No kidding, who for?”

“For you,” the alpha told him with a gummy smile. “I saw it in a shop window and thought you might find it useful.”

The omega jumped up from the couch, stepping over to the gift box. “Can I open it?”

“Of course.”

Dean ripped into the decorated wrapping excitedly, uncovering a black flat box with a picture of a tablet on it. He stared. “You bought me a tablet?” he breathed out. “I thought it would be a book or something, but you bought me a tablet. Wasn’t it too expensive?”

The alpha shrugged. “It doesn’t matter.”

Dean grinned, pressing his new gadget to his heart. “Thank you.”

Cas returned the smile. “You’re welcome. It’s not a car but I’m chuffed you like it.”

The omega narrowed his eyes, but then decided to let it go. If Cas wanted to have a pissing contest with Bobby about who bought a better present for Dean, who was he to stop him?


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or are the chapters getting shorter and shorter? Oh well...

Dean gasped, arching his back as Castiel kissed his way down his flat stomach. The five o’clock shadow on his mate’s face only added to the stimulation, scratching against his sensitive skin. “Ah, Cas,” he whined as his lover found  _ that  _ spot at the top of his left hip bone, the one that was guaranteed to make the omega beg. Then he felt the older man’s teeth graze the skin of his hip and Dean heard himself gurgle. Castiel stilled for a second, before repeating the action.

This time, the teenager couldn’t hold back a small whimper and a breathless gasp of “More!” as he tried to push Cas’ shoulders lower.

“Hmm, bossy,” Castiel murmured, his lips curling up in a smile against Dean’s side.

The omega arched in frustration, feeling some slick leave his entrance. He wasn’t bossy in any way, as Castiel very well knew, he was just desperate for some stimulation. He was hot and sweaty, shivering with arousal and his mate was taking his sweet time kissing down his body.

“More,” he urged again. “Please.”

The alpha looked up at him. “Budge up then,” he instructed him in a hushed voice. It took an extraordinary amount of effort on Dean’s part to move the few inches up the bed, so he could rest comfortably against the pillows. Meanwhile, Castiel slipped out of his trousers, tossing them to the side in an uncharacteristic show of carelessness.

The alpha then crawled back on the bed, moving up Dean’s wanton body. The omega lifted his head and met Castiel halfway, their lips melding together and tongues twining. Putting one hand on the back of his lover’s head, Dean dragged him closer. Their bodies slid slowly against one another as they kissed, and Dean felt his arousal spike higher. He moaned and tugged at Castiel’s shaggy hair. “Please,” he murmured.

Castiel smiled against his lips, wiggling his hips between Dean’s legs. “Ok,” he whispered and Dean felt a wave of heat flow over him. He was sweaty and basically dripping slick by this point.

The alpha brushed his engorged erection against Dean’s smaller one. “Are you ready?” he asked him, sliding a curious hand down to Dean’s entrance.

“I’m ready,” gasped the omega as he felt his inner muscles relaxing at the smell of an aroused alpha, his slick lubricating the way.

Castiel kissed him one more time before raising Dean’s legs up and over his shoulders and then slowly aligning himself with the younger man’s heat. They locked gazes as the alpha gave a firm, steady thrust, which pushed his blood-filled organ cleanly through the loose ring of muscles and deep into Dean. Stopping moving for a bit, Castiel watched his lover’s face for any sign of discomfort. When the omega just moaned and thrust his hip up against his mate, the alpha released a ragged breath and slid fully inside, settling his hips flush against Dean’s.

“Oh god, Cas,” the omega whined, the feeling of complete fullness overwhelming him. The steady pressure against his prostate was taking his breath away.

“Breathe, love,” Castiel urged him a few seconds later, and Dean realised that the stimulation was  _ actually _ taking his breath away. He took in a shuddery gasp of air, filling his air-deprived lungs.

“That’s it,” his mate praised him, running calming hands down his sides. “Good boy.”

Dean felt himself pulse around his lover’s length at the words. “Jesus,” he breathed out, turned on as he had never been before. Each and every time he and Cas had sex was better than the last.

The alpha chuckled, the vibration of it going all the way to where they were joined, causing the omega to shudder helplessly. In response to that, Castiel finally started moving. He began slow, pulling almost completely out of Dean before steadily sliding back in - setting up a regular rhythm. The omega couldn’t help but think how wonderful it was to have the other man fill him up over and over, his tempo steady and his movements never faltering.

Soon, Dean found himself needing more, so he decided to begin meeting Cas’ hips on each forward thrust. It made things infinitely better, as the added stimulation forced his mate to increase his tempo.

“I’m close,” Dean whimpered, his muscles trembling with exertion.

“Let go then” came the whispered response. Castiel’s voice was strained, his movements getting a bit erratic as his knot started catching on the rim of the omega’s entrance. ‘Let go,” the alpha repeated and with just one more pump of his hips, Dean was gone. He painted his abdomen with three short spurts of clear come, while an embarrassingly large amount of slick flooded his channel.

It didn’t take long for Castiel to come as well, his knot locking inside of Dean’s body and his arms shaking with orgasm. He grunted loudly as he filled his mate up with thick semen and the omega felt himself slip into blissful unconsciousness.

 

An hour later, after they had separated and managed to clean themselves up, Dean felt his good mood slowly trickle away. He was sprawled on his side of the bed, Castiel softly breathing next to him, but all he could think about was his argument with John. He couldn’t help but think that he had made the whole situation even worse by his clumsy attempt at discussion. He should probably go back and apologise for ambushing his dad like that, he thought. It would surely be worth the effort; god knew what the older man would do otherwise - he might not let him see Sammy out of spite. Yes, he should definitely go back - if only to see his little brother.

Grabbing his tablet from the bedside table, Dean went to look at the bus schedule. He’d go and visit over the weekend.

After he was done with planning his next trip to his childhood home, the omega noticed that Castiel was fast asleep. Not wanting to bother him, he decided to read some news and then play a few games on his new gadget.

Tapping on the online news icon, Dean pulled up the politics section. He was scrolling through the articles, when something caught his attention - there, in the middle of the page was Castiel’s name.

_ ‘Senator Castiel Novak takes a mate,’ _ the headline informed him.  _ ‘One of the most eligible bachelors of the Liberal Party has finally tied the knot. The forty-year-old politician had been reported to take a young omega male as his mate earlier this month in an act of selfless love,’  _ it continued.

Dean frowned, quickly skimming over the rest of the article. What a load of nonsense. It didn’t mention him by name but the journalist made sure to paint him as a poor, down on his luck boy that got saved from a terrible life by a knight in shining armour. He was no damsel in distress, Dean thought in irritation and while Castiel could be technically considered to be a ‘dashing hero’, the omega was of the opinion he shouldn’t be called that in serious press. The biggest joke, of course, came at the end of the article -  _ ‘from reliable sources,’ _ it read.

Dean snorted. Right, as if the journalist didn’t make ninety-nine percent of the article up.


	44. Chapter 44

The were in the middle of eating breakfast, when Dean couldn’t take it anymore. He had been mulling over that damned article the whole evening before and he was on the verge of contacting that reporter and giving them a piece of his mind for posting such trash. Dean almost stood up to retrieve his tablet and do just that, but then he sagged back into a chair. A journalist who didn’t care about publishing facts would probably never listen to an omega.

“What is with the glowering face this morning?” Cas asked gently. You’ve hardly touched your huevos rancheros, even though they’re very good.”

Setting down his fork, Dean exploded, “I read this online article about us getting mated last night, and it’s complete bollocks! It makes me sound like a helpless ninny.” Practically vibrating with anger, he snorted, “It reads like a badly plotted romance novel - like I needed a white knight to swoop in and rescue me.”

Castiel reached out and took one of the omega’s hands in his own, rubbing his fingers soothingly across Dean’s knuckles. “What website was the article posted on?” he inquired quietly.

“Uh, I’m not sure,” Dean admitted. “I was just scrolling through the day’s headlines and clicked on one with your name in it. I’m sure I can find it again, though.”

“Well,” Cas commented drily, “at least they got the part about us being mated right. Sensationalist reporters don’t much care about the facts.”

“But I don’t want people to think that I’m an airhead,” Dean protested. “It’s like I’m being held up as an example of how omegas can’t think for themselves and shouldn’t have rights of their own.”

“You are young and pretty, so it’s going to take time to change the public’s opinion of you and other omegas. The best way to do that, love, is with your attitude, especially when you accompany me at public appearances.” Castiel stated seriously, looking his young mate directly in the eyes. “I couldn’t be prouder that you chose me as a mate, you know.”

The omega pouted. “But how did they even find out?” he whined.

The politician shrugged. “I wouldn’t know but my guess is that someone who’s seen us together or even someone who knows us directly decided to earn themselves a spot of money and tipped the newspaper off. The journalist just took it from there, creating their own story - one that would be enticing for people to read. Trust me, a lot of what has been written about me in the past wasn’t true.”

 

When Cas left for work some time later, Dean sat down at his computer. He was determined to figure this whole  _ Senator’s mate _ issue down even if it killed him, and the first step was to put together a list of things he had to work on in order to be a good mate to Castiel.

First things first, he determined that he should know as much about his mate’s political opinions and stances as possible, so number one on the list became ‘read up on Cas’ policies and form my own opinions on them’. While he was at it, he should probably also familiar himself with the opposing opinions - that would be interesting because from what he had gathered so far, the opposition was rather old-fashioned when it came to megas but very free-willed when it came to giving out money.

Dean had to admit he still had trouble grasping how being tight-fisted is a good idea in Cas’ opinion. People need money, so why not give it to them? He pulled up a few internet links leading to economic articles to add to his list - maybe he would finally understand what is that ‘economic bubble’ that Cas always keeps talking about in the press, the concept of which had evaded him so far.

For good measure, Dean also added a note to learn some formal social etiquette and maybe even sign up for some French classes. Or maybe Spanish. He didn’t want to feel like a simpleton when Cas started speaking in one of the many foreign languages the man knew and Dean didn’t understand.

Dean sighed, lifting his eyes from the computer screen for a bit. Being a good mate seemed like a lot of work. His gaze fell upon a picture of Cas and an older man, standing on a tennis court with rackets in their hands and polite smiles on their faces.

The omega added ‘learn tennis’ to his list.

 

By the time Cas came back home - having managed to leave work early for once - Dean’s list was a five-page monster that had taken a life of its own. 

“What are you doing, Sweetheart?” Castiel asked, his voice deep and warm as he leaned down to kiss Dean’s cheek.

The omega shrugged sheepishly.

“ _ Learn the names of all of Cas’ coworkers and their families _ ,” the alpha read over his shoulder, before asking with narrowed eyes, “Are you writing a ransom note?”

Dean rolled his eyes fondly. “I’m putting together a list of things I have to do in order to be a proper mate for you. I don’t want anything like that damned article to happen again.”

Castiel let out a long breath, setting aside his briefcase. “Dean,” he began, tugging at the omega’s hand to pull him up from his chair, “you don’t have to do any of this. You’re a perfect mate for me as you are.”

Pushing at the older man’s shoulders to get him to sit down so Dean could wriggle onto his lap, the omega bit his lip. “I know you say that, but that article can really hurt your image, can’t it? I feel like it’s my duty to do everything in my power to not let it happen again.”

Castiel ran a soothing hand down his back. “Sweetheart,” he sighed. “It’s going to happen again no matter what you do. The press is always going to find something to write about - no matter how perfect you are. If it’s not this, then it’s going to be that.”

Dean scowled. “Yeah, but they won’t be able to call me a useless omega anymore.”

“No one said that,” Cas assured him.

“They might have just as well had,” pouted the younger man.

The Senator pecked his forehead. “Listen,” he said with a squeeze to his side. “If you’re really interested in doing this, I’m not going to stop you. I just want you to know that I’m not asking you to do this for me, ok?”

Dean nodded. “I want to do this,” he promised. “Not for you, but for us.”

Cas kissed him again. “As you wish,” he relented. “I can even help you if you want. I will hire you a political coach that can teach you everything you need to know.”

The omega paused. A political coach? Why would he need a coach? He had already made himself a list, now it was just a matter of following it. “Why do I need a coach?” he asked hesitantly.

Castiel glanced at the computer that was still in front of them. “They teach you most of the things you have on that list of yours.” He narrowed his eyes at the screen. “I don’t think they’ll teach you how to ‘ _ write ambidextrously _ ’, but they’ll definitely teach you everything you need to know.”

Dean nodded his assent. “Yeah, ok,” he mumbled, burrowing closer into Cas’ body heat. He still felt like he didn’t need a coach - he wasn’t completely incompetent after all - but if Castiel felt like Dean wasn’t able to do this by himself, then he would get a coach.

Then again, maybe if he got a head start and showed Castiel that he was capable of learning how to be a good mate by himself, the older man would realise Dean wasn’t totally inept and that he didn’t need anyone else teaching him. In fact, the omega was going to be so good, Castiel would feel stupid for even suggesting they hire a coach.

Happy with his plan, Dean smiled as he felt his mate nuzzle his neck.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been co-authored by eureka1, which is the reason it got done much more quickly than has become normal for me. Please, send some love her way if you still like this story and remain faithful :D

Dean had been perusing the website for Cas’ country club for all of four minutes, to see what they offered in the way of tennis instruction, when his mobile began ringing, the volume rapidly escalating. “Darn it,” he muttered - having just had the brilliant notion that perhaps he could combine tennis lessons with tutoring in Spanish, if he could find the right instructor.

Where had he left the blasted thing? he wondered, not wanting it to awaken his mate, who was enjoying a rare sleep-in that morning. Finally locating it between the sofa cushions, he blushed as he remembered the heavy makeout session the evening before - which had led to something even better than kissing. His cell must’ve somehow gotten wedged in there when he and Cas had torn off each other’s clothes.

“Dean,” his brother yelled frantically the moment he pressed ‘talk’, not giving him a chance to say hello, “dad’s drunk out of his gourd. He’s staggering around, smashing dishes and whatever else he can get his hands on. He won’t stop screaming at me, and he wants you home  _ pronto _ . I’m scared,” the normally stoic fifteen-year-old whimpered.

The omega blanched as he heard his dad roar in the background, “Where the fuck is that no-good brother of yours? He’s supposed to be here taking care of us.”

“Get out of the house. Right now,” Dean ordered, “and wait for us out front. Hide if he comes looking for you, you hear?”

“Yeah,” Sammy quavered, “but hurry, okay?”

Rushing into their bedroom, Dean shook Castiel awake, spluttering an explanation of what was going on. He couldn’t remember John ever being so out of control before, which had him almost as terrified as Sammy.

 

Once they were in Cas’ car, the older man didn’t even dare to take a hand off the wheel because of how fast he was driving, meaning he couldn’t rub Dean’s thigh calmingly like he was used to doing. He did manage to inject some reassurance into his voice though. “Sweetheart, you need to stay calm for Sam. Breathe.”

The omega inhaled deeply, trying to gain control over his wayward emotions. As he exhaled, he admitted, “I know. You’re right. Sam’s going to need me.”

Cas then continued, “And regardless of the state your father’s in, we’re taking Sam home with us.” Dean smiled, feeling some of his distress ease, while gratitude and love took its place.

When they finally pulled up in front of John’s house what seemed like hours later, Sam dashed out from behind the old oak tree growing in their front yard and threw his arms around his older brother, nearly sobbing in relief.

“Why don’t you wait out here while  _ we _ go check on dad?” Dean suggested.

Sam nodded and swiped at his eyes, obviously a bit embarrassed to have acted so needy in front of Castiel.

Cas ruffled the lad’s hair as they passed by him, smiling reassuringly, before following Dean inside.

The stench of alcohol and vomit assaulted their noses as soon as they were indoors. After quickly checking the kitchen and living room, Dean headed towards the stairs, where he found John collapsed at the bottom, face down in a puddle of puke. “Dad!” he exclaimed worriedly, turning his dad’s head so he could breathe better.

Dean turned tear-filled eyes to Cas and asked, “Do you think he’s hurt himself?”

The older man hunkered down next to his mate, carefully examining the unconscious man. Then, sitting back on his haunches, Castiel exhaled in relief, reporting, “No damage as far as I can tell. He just passed out.”

“Thank God,” Dean mumbled, his concern transforming into anger now that he knew his dad would be okay. “You bastard,” he muttered.

“Why don’t we get him over to the couch?” Cas advised. “He can sleep it off there. We can confront him later, when he’s sobered up.”

“Yeah, okay,” Dean agreed.

The two men maneuvered John onto his back. Then, with Cas bracing his hands under John’s armpits and Dean taking his legs, they lugged him over to the sofa. Even with the two of them, the dead weight was a strain.

Once he was settled on the sofa, Dean, despite being infuriated at his parent, grabbed a blanket and pillow from the linen closet. He removed John’s shoes, placed the pillow under his dad’s head, and covered him with the blanket, tucking the ends around him. His heart ached as he looked at his father, wishing the man would make an effort to overcome his problems - and return to being the caring father he remembered from when he was a child.

With a deep sigh, he turned away from the couch, proposing to Cas, “I’ll write a note telling my dad that Sammy’s with us. Would you mind calling Sam in here so he can pack a bag?”

“Of course,” the older man replied, placing a kiss on Dean’s brow on the way to the door. “Sam’s family. He can stay with us anytime.”

While his brother collected some of his belongings, Dean finished the note, explaining to his dad that Sammy would be staying with him and Cas until John sorted himself out. If he couldn’t commit himself to going through rehab, Sam wouldn’t be returning anytime soon, Dean scribbled. He set the note prominently in the center of the coffee table, figuring his dad couldn’t miss it there, placing the model of a green Ford Mustang that he’d assembled when he was eight years old on top of it.

“Do you have your laptop?” Dean inquired when Sammy came tumbling down the stairs not long after that, a large duffle bag slung over one shoulder.

“Oh! I forgot it,” the excited teen shouted, sprinting back up the stairs.

Cas chuckled, “I  _ think _ I remember having that much energy once.”

A faint flush on his cheeks, Dean mumbled, “You have  _ plenty _ of energy to wear me out, trust me.”

Castiel just chuckled warmly, not even having the decency to blush.


	46. Chapter 46

That morning, Cas dropped Sam off, the boy waving cheerily at Cas and Dean before jogging toward the entrance to his high school.

As Castiel pulled away from the curb, Dean sighed, “At least he seems to be bouncing back from John’s latest drunken rampage. I’m still worried, though; he was whimpering in his sleep when I checked on him last night.”

“It will take some time but he’ll be fine, Sweetheart. We’ll shower him with love and he’ll feel better soon,” Cas assured his mate.

Dean leaned over and gave Cas a quick kiss as they stopped in front of the salvage yard, then hopped out of the car and walked into the garage.

 

By lunchtime, Bobby and he had made significant progress with the Mercedes they were refurbishing, a major job which required both of them.

Stretching, the gruff older man suggested, “C’mon, boy, time for a break. I heard your stomach rumbling the last thirty minutes.”

Dean let out an embarrassed laugh, admitting, “It does seem like a long time since breakfast.”

Since it was a pleasant day, they settled on the bench out back, munching companionably on their sandwiches and potato chips. Dean had bought the healthier, baked kind rather than the deep-fried ones and thought they tasted pretty good.

“So, how’d your weekend go?” Bobby inquired, snagging a couple of the chips.

Frowning, Dean recounted what had happened, finishing, “I’m worried about how this will affect Sammy long-term; it’s not good for him to have been subjected to John’s drunken rages for so long. Maybe I should’ve thought about that.” He was silent for a moment before continuing, “Fortunately, Sammy seems happy to be with me and Cas.”

The young mechanic was about to explain that he was worried about how his brother was dealing with John’s behavior, when Bobby interjected, “Huh. I’m surprised that Castiel is allowing Sam to stay with you.”

Dean scowled at Bobby, “Why wouldn’t he? Why do you always run Cas down like that? Not all alphas are bad, just like not all betas and omegas are good.”

Bobby raised his hands in a pacifying gesture, apologizing, “Sorry. I just haven’t met many alphas who genuinely cared about anyone except themselves. I  _ know _ Cas is different.”

A somewhat mollified Dean grunted in acceptance of the apology. “Cas really does care about me as well as Sammy. He says Sam can live with us indefinitely.”

“Don’t you think John will try to drag him home?” Bobby asked skeptically. “He’s a right stubborn prick, that one.”

“I don’t know what to do about my dad,” Dean confessed, burying his face in his hands, his appetite fleeing. “He never behaved like this before he got so in debt, but now he seems to have lost all sense of what’s right.”

“Maybe you should call social services on him,” Bobby advised carefully. “I’m sure he wouldn’t like getting regular visits from the county ‘do-gooders’; it might force him to go into rehab.”

“I don’t want to do that to my dad,” Dean balked. “Besides, it’d probably backfire; he’d get more stubborn and reluctant to help himself.”

“Think about it” Bobby recommended, as they discarded the remains of their lunch.

“I will,” Dean promised, certain there had to be a better solution to the problem.

 

He was still mulling over the problem when he got home that evening, walking in to Sam sitting at the kitchen table, doing his homework.

“Hiya, Sammy!” he greeted his brother with a smile. “All right?”

The shorter boy nodded. “Doing good. You?”

The omega ruffled Sam’s shaggy hair. “Great. Whatcha doing?” he asked, nodding at the opened textbook on the table.

“Social studies,” the teenager mumbled, writing a couple words in his notebook. “But I’m done now,” he grinned, closing both the notebook and the textbook.

“Good job,” Dean praised him. “You hungry?”

Sam shook his head. “Not really, I don’t want to be a bother.”

The omega scowled. “So are you  _ not _ hungry, or do you not want to be a  _ bother _ ? Because it’s no trouble at all for me to fix up something for you.”

The younger boy seemed hesitant. “I don’t want Cas to think to think I’m a freeloader,” he finally muttered, “that I’m just like dad.”

“Sammy,” the omega walked over and wrapped his arms around his brother, “Cas would never assume you’re like dad. He judges people for who they are, not who their parents are. He wants you here with us just as much as I do.”

“Thanks,” the lad mumbled, stepping back and looking at Dean through watery eyes, before impudently inquiring, “So, what’s for dinner?”

Dean chuckled, again ruffling Sam’s hair affectionately. “Now there’s the brother I know and love.”

The omega walked over to the fridge, opening it. “Hmm,” he inquired, “how do tomato sandwiches on whole wheat bread sound? I found a vendor at the farmers’ market who sells cherry tomatoes off the vine. They taste better than candy.”

“Okay,” Sammy readily agreed, reaching around his older brother to snatch one of the tomatoes Dean had just pulled out and popping it into his mouth.” His eyes went wide in surprise as he exclaimed, “Oh! Those  _ are _ good.”

“What? Did’ya think I was lying?” Dean jested.

“Nah. But your taste buds are a little weird sometimes. I mean, you chocolate on bread,” Sammy retorted.

Dean grinned at his brother, pleased to see him at least partially restored to his usual cheeky self. “That’s because it’s delicious,” he told his brother. “Now come on and help me.”

When Cas arrived home a little later, he discovered Dean and Sam sitting down at the table, plated sandwiches and glasses of cold milk in front of them. “Those look good,” he claimed, eying Dean’s sandwich hungrily.

“Here,” Dean instantly responded, “take mine. I can put together another one in two shakes of a lamb’s tail.”

Castiel laughed, “I haven’t heard that expression in an age. Where’d you get it from?”

“Dunno. Guess I’ve heard dad say it,” Dean replied.

Sammy looked at his brother doubtfully. “I’ve never heard dad say that.”

“Be that as it may,” Cas interjected, “It sounds cute coming from you, Dean.” He then leaned down to kiss the omega sweetly. Dean pressed himself closer, prolonging the contact.

“That sandwich is very large,” Castiel commented when they finally parted to draw in some much-needed air and Dean blushed in embarrassment at having exchanged such a passionate kiss in from of Sam. The politician, unflustered as always, continued, “Why don’t we share it, and then you can make another if it’s not enough?”

The omega readily agreed. Then as they both munched on their half of a sandwich, Dean turned to his brother. “So, Sammy,” he began, “what do you think of the idea of rehab for dad? It’s something Bobby suggested today.”

Sam stared at his brother in amazement. “Would dad agree to that?”

“Ehm,” Dean stammered, “no I don’t think he would. Not without some incitement. But social services could send him there, willing or not. My first instinct when Bobby brought it up was, ‘Absolutely not.’ But when I mulled it over some more, it seemed like it might be the only solution.” He looked at his mate and professed, “It’s probably the only way John will ever get help.

Sam’s chair scraped on the tile floor as he stood, croaking, “But where will I live then?”

“Sam, sit back down.” Cas demanded. “There’s no question about that. You’ll live with us, of course.”

“Yeah?” Sammy queried tentatively, as if afraid the answer would change if he accepted it too readily.

“Yes,” both Cas and Dean firmly replied, causing the wiry teenager to smile in relief.

“Ok,” he mumbled, pleased.

The rest of the evening passed quietly. The two younger men watched some adventure film on TV, while Castiel perused his notes for an upcoming vote on a long awaited change in the healthcare system.

As the two mates were preparing for bed that night, Dean sighed. “I still feel guilty about what Sammy’s gone through with our dad,” he said. “That’s an awful situation for a young teen.”

“It is. But it’s not your fault that John is an assbutt,” Cas immediately replied.

“An  _ assbutt _ ?” Dean spluttered, shocked out of his mood by the curious word. “An  _ assbutt _ ?” he repeated, laughing so hysterically that he could hardly stand.

An affronted Castiel glared at him at first, but then his lips twitched, and he started laughing too.

At least that had cured him of his blues, Dean thought as he fell asleep later that night, a smile on his lips. An  _ assbutt _ , honestly.


	47. Chapter 47

Megan ‘call me Meg’ Masters had gotten Dean’s back up almost as soon as she’d arrived that Saturday morning. The political coach had greeted him with, “So you’re Dean, the little pet that needs help?”

He wasn’t a  _ pet _ , Dean fumed to himself; he was a grown up man, a skilled mechanic that could support himself - and Sammy - if need be. He was glad his brother was over at a friend’s and wasn’t there to see this woman treat him so condescendingly.

Part of the problem was that Meg didn’t look much older than Dean but behaved as if she were an all-knowing ancient goddess, on top of which she was dismayingly competent and professional. The omega knew he wasn’t being fair - Meg just had a brisk, no-nonsense approach - but it felt to him like she was just highlighting his lack of knowledge. The other thing was that she didn’t look  _ or _ smell like anything - you couldn’t tell if she was an alpha, beta, or omega and it seriously unsettled Dean.

He’d led her into the kitchen, offering her a cup of coffee as she’d set her briefcase down next to the table.

“No,” she’d responded in a drawly voice, “caffeine gets me too wired. Too much of it really isn’t good for you, you know?”

Dean had gritted his teeth; he couldn’t remember when he’d last gone a day without a cup of joe in the morning, with more cups following later on. It was  _ not _ bad for you, he’d mulishly thought to himself.

Meg had just pulled out various photographs, spreading them out on the table and suggesting, “Shall we start with the movers and shakers that you’ll need to be able to recognize?”

Dean shrugged. “Whatever.”

The woman looked up at him, an eyebrow rising in surprise. “Ok, Puppy, lesson number one,” she said, voice like honey. “Don’t ever say that again. It not only makes you sound like a mardy teenager, it also makes you look stupid.”

The omega scowled. “It does not,” he denied.

Meg gave him a patronising smile. “Oh, even better - now you sound like a five year old. Are we also going to have an old-fashioned exchange of ‘Do not! Do too!’?”

Dean felt a wave of stubbornness wash over him. Who did this woman think she was? “I don’t know, are we?” he retorted.

Meg tilted her head to the right, reminiscent of Cas. “Listen, Angel, I am here because Clarence asked me to help you, but if you’re gonna be a brat, I have other places to be.”

“Clarence?” the omega ased, brow furrowed in confusion.

She rolled her eyes. “I mean Castiel,” she explained. “He asked me to help you because he was under the impression that you wanted to learn. I’m starting to think his impression was wrong.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at the haughty woman. “It’s  _ your  _ attitude that needs adjusting,” he asserted. “Within ten minutes, you’ve condescendingly called me ‘pet’, ‘puppy’, a ‘mardy teenager’, ‘stupid’, a ‘five year old’, ‘angel’, and ‘brat’, acting as if I’m too retarded to even notice that you don’t think much of me. If you can’t treat me as an equal - just because I’m an omega - then, no, I can’t learn from you.”

“There’s no sense in wasting my time on someone who can’t accept a bit of constructive criticism,” Meg sneered, gathering up the photos, shoving them back into her briefcase, and departing in a huff.

 

Dean collapsed onto the sofa as soon as he heard the door slam behind the woman, feeling like an utter failure. He stayed there, sulking and unmoving, until Cas got home.

“How’d it go with Meg, Sweetheart?” Cas asked, sitting down next to the omega.

“It didn’t go at all!” Dean yelled, standing up. He was still riled up and his mate was now about to receive the brunt of his anger. “If you don’t think I’m a capable human being, why’d you even mate me?”

“What hap-” Castiel inquired, but the omega didn’t let him finish. He ran off, locking himself in their bedroom, and flung himself onto the bed. He hated himself for being so weak as to cry about it, but he felt so bloody  _ useless _ that he couldn’t prevent the tears from escaping.

An hour later, when the young man was finally beginning to calm down, a knocking sounded at the door. “Dean?” Cas called out.

“Yeah, I’m here,” the omega pulled open the door, a sheepish look on his face.

Castiel took Dean’s face in his hands, kissing him deeply. When their lips parted, he nudged his mate over to the bed. He lay down, fully clothed, encircling the younger man with his arms. “Was it really so bad with Meg?” he murmured.

“She made me feel like a complete dolt,” Dean confessed, “calling me ‘pet’ and ‘puppy’ and ‘angel’.” He then related how he’d responded to the political coach, causing her to stalk out of the house.

“I’d forgotten how abrasive Meg can seem when she meets someone for the first time.” Cas chuckled. “She doesn’t mean it in a bad way. You should be honored she called you an angel, I think the nicest thing she ever called _me_ was ‘tree topper’.”

Dean chuckled wetly. “So it’s not just me?” he sniffled.

“She treats everyone that way,” Cas reassured the young man. “Alpha, beta, omega - it doesn’t matter.”

The mechanic smiled for the first time in hours, suddenly feeling better.

“It’s normal to have coaching when you enter the world of politics,” Castiel stated, stroking Dean’s back soothingly. “I needed some when I first started, and I still sometimes consult with Meg. I don’t know anyone at work who’s never used a political coach, in fact.”

“So I should give it another go?” Dean hesitantly inquired.

“You should,” Cas confirmed, tilting his head. “I think it’s good that you stood up to Meg, though,” he continued. “She could use a bit of a challenge, I think. And you, my dear,  _ are _ a challenge,” he finished with a soft smile.

“Okay, I’ll try again,” the omega mumbled, his heart beginning to beat faster as Cas’ hand drifted lower.

“I could never do without you as my mate,” Cas declared, turning Dean onto his back and covering his body with his own. “I love you.”

The omega sighed in pleasure, any thought of Megan ‘call me Meg’ Masters forgotten. “Mmm, Cas,” he moaned as his mate began trailing wet kisses down the side of his throat.

The man hmmed against the sensitive spot where Dean’s neck met his shoulder, causing the omega to gasp. “Come on, Cas,” he whispered. “I’m getting all wet for you.”

Castiel growled, unused to his mate talking dirty. “Are you, Sweetheart?” he teased, hands slipping underneath the waistband of Dean’s trousers. “Let’s do something about it then.”

The omega opened his mouth to say something else but his mate’s sure fingers sliding into his crack and pressing against his heat chased all rational thought away, so what he ended up saying was, “Guh.”

Castiel chuckled, the sound deep and oh so sexy. “Look at you,” he rasped out, “spread out and wanton. You don’t look like much of a challenge now.”

Dean didn’t care.


	48. Chapter 48

“So,” Meg asked when Dean opened the door that morning, “are you ready to try again,  _ Pet _ ?”

This time the omega was prepared for the mild name-calling, he and Cas having discussed that he was likely to hear a lot worse from those who were vociferously opposed to granting omegas any rights. “She’s just preparing you,” his mate had explained. “If you can’t handle what Meg throws at you, you’ll have the devil of a time when faced with protesters and reporters.”

“I am,” he now responded determinedly, leading the way to the kitchen, where he quipped, “I’m going to stick with coffee, no matter how  _ bad _ it is for me, but perhaps you’d like some chamomile tea.”

The political coach laughed heartily. “Can’t stand the stuff,” she responded,  “tastes like cat piss. I could go for a standard cuppa, though, if you have some.”

Dean pulled a box of PG Tips out of the cupboard, raising his eyebrows in question.

“Well,” Meg drawled, “someone has good taste. That would be fine, thanks.”

After handing the coach her cuppa, the omega took the seat next to her. He braced himself, looking directly at the woman. “I’m sorry for the way I behaved yesterday,” he apologized. “You were only doing your job, so I shouldn’t have thrown a hissy fit. It won’t happen again.”

“Oh, Puppy, of course it will happen again.” Meg chuckled. “You should watch some of the supposedly adult politicos have a tantrum; they outclass you any day.”

Detente established, Dean worked for the next couple of hours to familiarize himself with both Cas’ opponents and his allies, as well as discussing his mate’s stances on a variety of issues.

To his surprise, Dean found himself smiling when Meg declared with a wink, “Well done, boy. Today’s lesson went much more smoothly than last time.”

The young omega shrugged in agreement, jesting, “I couldn’t figure out how to make you run away this time.”

“Ha ha, brat, no one drives me away if I don’t want to go,” Meg retorted. “Don’t forget about your tennis lesson tomorrow,” she reminded Dean as she pulled on her coat.

“I’m looking forward to it,” the omega claimed. “I should at least gain an extensive vocabulary of tennis terms - and probably some swear words too.”

“From Manuel? Far more curses than actual tennis,” joked the coach as she left the house.

“You all done with that coaching thing?” Sam asked, wandering into the kitchen a few minutes later.

“Just started,” Dean groaned. “There so much to learn that I don’t know how I’ll ever get it all down.”

“Why do you need to know all that stuff anyway?” his brother asked. “I mean, you’re his mate, not one of his colleagues.”

“Let’s talk about it over lunch,” Dean suggested. “How does cheesy tortellini with tomatoes and basil sound?”

“Yum,” Sammy responded eagerly. “I missed your cooking after you moved out.”

“My cooking but not me?” the omega teased.

“Both,” his brother answered honestly. “I never realized till you were gone how much crap you dealt with from dad, without me ever knowing it was happening.”

“Hey, no being sad, okay?” Dean murmured, giving his brother a hug. “You’re here now and you’re staying. That’s final.”

Sammy nodded, rubbing his sniffly nose on his shirt sleeve, making Dean laugh and shake his head at the boy’s manners. Of course, he mused, it wasn’t like he’d never done the same thing at Bobby’s garage.

Once they were happily munching on their pasta, Dean explained, “There’s no way I can avoid the limelight now that I’m mated to Cas. What I do reflects on him, whether I want it to or not. So I want to learn to be an asset to him, not just some know-nothing omega.”

“I still don’t get what that means,” Sam stated, a puzzled frown on his face.

“Being a politician, especially one who’s been a senator for a long time, means that Cas has a lot of power,” Dean clarified, spelling it out as much for himself as for his brother. “He has to negotiate with his opponents to pass laws that will improve conditions throughout the country. If I don’t understand his arguments - whether I agree or not - I end up looking stupid.”

“But Cas is the one helping make the laws, right? I still don’t get why you need to know that stuff.” Sam reiterated.

“For a few reasons,” the omega stated. “First and foremost, I want omegas - and betas - to be granted the same rights as alphas. None of us should be second- or third-class citizens. I can’t fight for our rights if I don’t know the issues.” After taking a swallow from his glass of milk, he continued, “Secondly, I want to support Cas. That’s what a mate should do.”

“Huh,” Sam grunted.

Since they were both finished with lunch, Dean grabbed their plates, rinsed them, and placed them in the dishwasher. “Let me show you an article I read about myself,” he proposed. “Then you’ll understand why I’m so concerned.”

Once he powered up his notebook, the omega typed ‘ _ Castiel Novak mate _ ’ in the search bar and was immediately surprised by how many new articles were up. “Huh,” he muttered.

Sam leaned to see the screen over Dean’s shoulder. “Whoa, you’re on the internet, Dean!” he commented. “Like a famous person.”

“Great,” the older brother muttered sarcastically, eyes flitting over the search engine results page. It looked like the journalists had managed to find out Dean’s name. It felt weird seeing it written next to Cas’ photos and in the titles of tabloid articles.

He was just skimming through one of the articles, frowning at the things it said about him, when Sam piped up angrily, “You’re not a golddigger!”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, well… these people are just gonna write whatever they want.”

“But that’s slander!”

The omega shook his head resignedly. “This is the reason I want to become a better mate for Cas. All these articles calling me unfortunate, dumb and gold digging are just showing Cas in a bad light.”

“Cas?” Sam questioned. “What about you? You’re none of those things they keep calling you. I mean, look at this,” he said, pointing at the screen. “They’re literally implying you were a hooker. I mean you were a prototype virgin!”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Thanks, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Shaking his head, Dean clicked on a different article. Quickly reading through it, he grinned. “Look, Sammy, this one is calling me groundbreaking.”

The younger boy scrunched up his face. “Why? What did you do?”

“Apparently just being an omega mechanic makes me an inspiration. You know, for breaking out of the mold.”

Sam tilted his head in consideration. “I can’t decide if that’s nice or not.”

Dean shrugged. “I’ll take it.”

The two brothers spent the next twenty minutes reading through articles about Dean and his relationship with Cas - some depicting him in better light than others. They kept reading until Castiel came home.

“Hey, Cas!” Sam greeted him.

“Hello, Sam. Hello, Sweetheart,” the senator said, smile on his face. “What are you doing?” he asked as he walked over, dropping a kiss on Dean’s head.

“Reading articles about Dean,” Sam informed the older man.

Castiel raised his eyebrows. “Anything interesting?”

The younger brother opened his mouth to answer but Dean put a hand over his mouth to prevent him from speaking. “Nothing much,” he told his mate. “Just the usual.”

The alpha tilted his head, squinting at Dean.

“They found out my name,” he admitted. “The tabloids are full of articles about me now.”

Castiel hmmed. “Perhaps it is time to introduce you to the public then,” he pondered aloud.

Dean threw him a panicky look. “What?”

His mate squeezed his shoulders. “Now that people know about you, it might look like I’m hiding you,” he explained in a joking manner. “We should make an appearance to officially introduce you to the public.”

The omega bit his lip worriedly, clutching at the hand Cas had laid on his shoulder. “When do you think that might be?”

Castiel leaned down, wrapping his arms around his mate, kissing the side of his face sweetly. “There’s a formal event my party is holding this weekend. I thought we might show up?”

Dean rested his head on his mate’s shoulder. “I don’t know, Cas. That seems pretty soon - shouldn’t I have more lessons with Meg first?”

Castiel gave him another kiss. “You’ll be fine, Love. I promise.”

The omega sighed, relaxing a little.


	49. Chapter 49

After his tennis lesson, Dean caught the shuttle that the country club provided to a nearby, upscale shopping centre. He’d changed back into his usual attire - faded blue jeans, a t-shirt, and tennis shoes - and he grimaced as he realized his jeans had a hole in one knee, while his tee bore a splotch of some unidentifiable substance. “Mierda!” he swore, practicing one of his newly-acquired curse words. 

A white-haired old lady glared at him, admonishing, “Watch your tongue, young man!”

The omega flushed, hastening toward the entrance of Nordstrom, hoping they wouldn’t refuse him entrance because of his sloppy dress. To his relief, he earned no more than an askance look from the woman behind the perfume counter as he walked inside.

Dean looked around for a store directory but couldn’t find one and began to panic. Fortunately, one of the clerks in the shoe department came up to him, politely inquiring, “Can I help you, sir?”

“Uh, yeah,” the mechanic mumbled, “I need to buy some formal clothes for an event this weekend.”

“Black tie?” the man inquired, apparently unfazed by Dean’s ratty attire.

“Yeah, that’s what my partner said,” the omega replied.

“Then you want menswear on the second floor,” the sales clerk informed him, pointing toward the center of the store. “Take the escalator over there, turn right, and you’ll see it.”

“Thanks,” Dean responded, starting to walk away.

“Come back after you have your outfit and I’ll help you select the right shoes,” the man offered.

“I definitely will,” the omega answered, throwing a smile over his shoulder.

Two exhausting hours later - who would have guessed it would take so long to choose an outfit, well okay  _ three _ outfits, complete with accessories - Dean exited the shopping centre, toting four bags.

Quite pleased with himself for successfully completing his mission, the young omega idly browsed the store windows he passed by on his way to the taxi stand. He’d decided he didn’t feel like lugging everything on the bus; besides, it’d be just his luck to have someone nick his new togs.

All of a sudden, Dean halted and walked a few steps backwards, eying the item displayed front and centre in a lingerie boutique window. They were light blue boy shorts and they were flaming hot. The young omega almost pressed his nose against the window as he fantasized about Castiel slowly peeling the lacy material off of him…

He snapped out of the daydream when he felt a dollop of slick leak from his hole. Embarrassed, he craned his head to see if it had seeped through his jeans and fortunately found that wasn’t the case. He sniffed the air to make sure there was no betraying scent, before pushing open the door to the shop.

“Can I help you?” a young woman asked, glancing at the bags Dean was carrying and apparently deciding he could afford to shop in this store as he’d already been to Nordstrom’s.

“Yes,” the mechanic replied, trying to appear confident, “I’m interested in those blue boy shorts in the window. Do you have them in a size medium?”

“I’m sure we do,” the saleswoman replied, leading Dean over to the display. “We have them in a few different colors.” Giving him a once-over,” she declared, “You’d look really good in red.”

“I was thinking about the light blue...” the omega responded slowly, unaware that he was licking his lips as he studied the array of available colors.

“Why not get both?” the woman suggested with a bright smile. “Christmas is coming up and you could wear the red then.”

Dean knew she was really only trying to make the sale but he couldn’t help but feel her idea had merit. What the heck, he decided, she was right, and Castiel would definitely appreciate both colours.

 

When he got home, the omega carefully put away all of his purchases, before showering and pulling on his new pair of lacy shorts, a smirk on his face. Sammy was staying overnight with a friend, so he and Cas wouldn’t be disturbed.

He heard the purr of Cas’ black Lincoln Town Car and looked out of the bedroom window to watch his mate drive into the garage, parking next to the brown Ford Mustang. Quickly sprinting down the stairs, he stationed himself on the living room couch, making sure he would be the first thing his mate saw when he opened the door.

Castiel entered the house, shedding his trench coat and putting down his briefcase. “Sweetheart? I’m home!” he called out, reminiscent of an old television sitcom. “I can’t even tell you how long today was. I had a curious…” he trailed off as he finally noticed Dean.

The omega smiled at his mate sweetly, looking at him from under his eyelashes - a picture of a typical demure omega mate.

“What- Dean- I-” Castiel spluttered, eyes hungrily taking in Dean’s form. “What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Senator?” he asked, feeling like he was a part of a roleplay.

The older man finally seemed to gather himself, walking over to the omega and trailing a finger down his arm. “I’m thinking perhaps you’re trying to seduce me, Mr Winchester,” he drawled out, voice raspy. “But that can’t possibly be true.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Why’s that?” he asked curiously.

Castiel stepped even closer, fingers tracing over Dean’s chest lightly. “Because I’m a taken man,” he teased.

Catching on, the omega grinned. “I won’t tell if you don’t,” he said in what was hopefully a seductive voice.

The older man’s eyes glittered, pupils wide. “Well, seeing as you’ve made the effort to dress up,” he joked, before adding, “Or dress  _ down _ , really.”

Dean chuckled, his own hands now clutching at his mate’s hips. “I thought you might like it,” he admitted.

“I do,” Castiel murmured, sliding to his knees and installing himself between Dean’s thighs. “I really do.”

The omega felt a thrill running up his spine at his mate’s position, the back of his new panties getting wet slowly.

The older man tugged at the lace waistband slightly. “This is really hot,” he whispered.

Dean ran his hands through his lover’s messy hair. “Yeah?”

Cas looked up at him. “I love you,” he professed quietly, leaning in to peck his lips.

Dean sighed happily, tugging his mate back in for another kiss. “Love you too,” he returned the sentiment. His hips twitched when he felt Cas tease a finger over his arousal.

The older man growled deep in his throat. “I want to fuck you with these still on,” he whispered breathily in Dean’s ear, causing the omega to shudder. It was a real turn on hearing Castiel speak like that.

“I want that too,” he admitted, hips twitching more violently.

Castiel grinned predatorily, pushing Dean back to lie on the couch. “Good,” he rasped out before pouncing.


	50. Chapter 50

“Dammit,” Dean muttered in disgust as he tried to knot his tie for the fifth time, the annoying thing still ending up looking like a limp rag.

“Here, let me,” Cas suggested, coming up behind the omega and reaching around to take care of the tie, knotting it in one go whilst licking the shell of the omega’s ear.

“Mhmm,” the younger man mumbled in pleasure, “how’d you do that?”

“Which?” Castiel teased, nibbling his way down Dean’s neck, “the tie or your ear?”

The omega couldn’t keep himself from both moaning in pleasure and giggling at his mate’s jesting. “The tie, silly,” Dean replied, turning around in Cas’ arms to claim a lingering kiss.

“Years and years of practice,” the alpha informed him. “I’ve tied a tie every morning for the last twenty-two years.”

Dean turned around in his mate’s embrace, tilting his head up for a kiss. “Hmm,” he hmmed against Castiel’s lips. “That’s a lot of practice.”

Shortly thereafter, they were on their way to Castiel’s party’s formal event, Dean twitching nervously in the passenger seat of the Lincoln, its purring motor failing to soothe him.

“Relax, Dean,” his mate requested, “I’ll be at your side almost the whole time.”

“It’s the _ almost _ that’s worrying me,” Dean remarked. “The moments when you aren’t there, that’s when it’ll all go to hell in a handbasket,” the omega worried, biting at his lower lip.

Cas chuckled, “Another quaint expression I haven’t heard in ages.”

“Am I going to sound like a country bumpkin?” Dean asked, gnawing at his lip some more. “I must have all these quaint sayings from somewhere.”

“Sweetheart, no,” Castiel instantly responded, placing a hand on the omega’s thigh. “Those expressions just add to your charm.”

“Yeah, right,” Dean rolled his eyes at Castiel, not believing him for a moment. “I’m  _ quaint _ at nineteen. Perfect.”

His mate simply chuckled as he pulled up in front of the City Hall, where the gathering was being held.

The valet held the door open for Dean, before walking around to the other side where Castiel was stepping out, and accepted the car keys from the senator so he could park the car.

Placing a hand at the small of Dean’s back, Cas ushered his mate into the cavernous room where the soiree was taking place. The omega wanted to shrink back against Cas but forced himself to stand upright, pasting a smile that was more of a grimace on his face.

The senator smiled broadly as they entered the room, and Dean tried to see who Cas was looking at, without being obvious about it.

“You’ll like this bloke,” Castiel promised, guiding the omega toward a man with a distinguished appearance, who Dean was pleased to recognize from Meg’s coaching.

“Castiel,” the senator from New York greeted them with a warm smile. “And this must be your mate,” he noted, turning to the omega with a friendly smile.

“Yes, I am,” Dean acknowledged, holding out his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Senator Roche.”

“Oh, I say, good job,” Roche effused, winking at Dean. “You’ve had some coaching, haven’t you?”

“Megan, ‘call me Meg’ Masters,” Dean half-groaned.

“She can be a right pain, but she knows her stuff,” Roche remarked.

Dean nodded in agreement, while Castiel teased, “They didn’t get on at first, but that’s all sorted now.”

“Sweetheart,” Roche remarked fondly as a svelte blond woman came up to him, “this is Castiel’s mate, Dean Winchester. Do you think you could introduce him around to some of the other spouses? Meanwhile I’m gonna have a chat with Novak here.”

What came next were the most exhausting two hours of Dean’s life. Getting introduced to more people than he’d met in the last nineteen years put together and having to exchange pleasantries with all of them, while trying to remember all their names and hobbies. He could see that some of them had clearly received the came coaching he had, though they weren’t being so obvious about it - maybe he should try and be a little more covert about it too.

He ended up on the other side of the room than his mate, chatting with some of the wives and husbands of the other politicians and throwing helpless looks across the room. Castiel just gave him his gummy smile whenever they caught eyes though.

Dean snagged a smoked salmon canapé with caviar off one of the hors d'oeuvre platters, smiling at a redheaded beta woman whose name he’d embarrassingly already forgotten, and stuffed his mouth with the treat. She was being very nice to him but the omega was tired, and he found himself constantly eating to keep his mouth occupied so he didn’t have to speak.

“Oh, tiramisu!” cheered a stuck up blond omega who had joined their group a few minutes ago without introducing himself. “Bring it here, garçon!”

When the platter with small tiramisu bites walked over to them, courtesy of a bored-looking waiter, Dean decided to take one for himself too. The sweet dessert complimenting the salty aftertaste of the caviar.

“So,” the blond said after swallowing an impressive amount of the Italian sweet. “You said you were a mechanic, Dean?”

The younger man nodded. “Yes, I mostly focus on classic cars,” he explained, eyes already searching out his next mouth-filler. Maybe something salty again, he thought, where were those mini crab cakes?

The stuffy man nodded. “How progressive of you. I am a stay-at-home dad,” he disclosed, patting his stomach. “Chandler and I have two kids and a third one on the way.”

Dean’s eyes flitted to the other omega’s stomach, which was as flat as they came. “Congratulations,” he smiled.

The redhead, and Dean should really try to remember her name, heaved a tired sigh. “Commiserations, more like,” she remarked. “We have four of our own and they’re little devils. All they do is scream at each other and pull their hair.”

The blond shrugged, a look of fake sympathy on his face. “Then maybe you should try and pay some attention to them every once in a while,” he snarked. “Kids notice if you care more about spending your evenings at the country club than playing with them.”

The redheaded beta pressed his lips into a tight line. “Not everyone is born a proper hausfrau,” she spat back. “You omegas have natural instincts when it comes to children, us betas are different.”

Another beta with black curly hair joined their conversation at that point. “Speak for yourself,” she told the redhead. “ _ I _ am a good mother.”

A discussion about what it meant to be a good parent broke out after that, while Dean stuffed another caviar canapé into his mouth. It was gonna be a long evening still…

 

Half an hour later, Dean was irritable, his feet hurt and his stomach churned from too many hors d’oeuvres. He made his way over to Castiel who was speaking to an extremely old looking rickety man. “Cas,” he murmured, a painful smile on his face.

His mate put an arm around him. “Hello, Sweetheart,” he greeted him. “Having fun?”

Dean was about to answer, when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. “Uh, oh, sorry,” he mumbled, patting his pockets to try and locate the device. When he finally pulled it out and looked at the screen, his already unhappy mood worsened. The word  _ dad _ was glaring at him from the brightly lit mobile.

The omega looked at his mate. “It’s my dad,” he told Cas. “I should probably take this.”

Castiel nodded. “Of course, let me lead you somewhere a bit more quiet,” he offered, a hand at the small of Dean’s back.

The omega let Cas lead him away as he pressed the appropriate button to accept the call.

“Dad?” he said hesitantly, unsure of what the man wanted.

There was silence on the other end at first, then John’s soft voice pleaded, “Please, don’t hang up, Dean.”

“I won’t,” he assured his father. “Why are you calling?”

John took a shuddering breath. “Um, could you maybe come over? I want to… I want to apologise,” he told him quietly, sounding contrite.

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise. “You do?”

“Yeah, I-” he paused. “I want to see you, I thought we might talk?”

The omega looked around, noticing Cas had led him out on a balcony. “Um, I’m kinda busy at the moment,” he began but was halted by his mate shaking his head. He gave Cas a questioning look.

“We should go,” Castiel told him quietly. “You wouldn’t be able to enjoy the rest of our evening anyway with this hanging over our heads.”

Dean nodded. “We’ll be right there, dad,” he promised. “We can talk then.”

“Thank you.”

After he hung up, the omega turned to his mate in confusion. “I don’t know what that was about,” he admitted. “I’ve never heard him sound like that ever before.”

Castiel pressed a kiss to his temple. “Let’s find out,” he mumbled, before beginning to lead the way outside.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than usual this time, I hope you don't mind.

Dean clambered out of the car as soon as Cas pulled into John’s driveway. Thankfully, the drive from City Hall hadn’t taken long at that time of night. After knocking on the door to alert John that he was there, Dean walked in the house, calling out, “Dad?”

There was no response, except for a quiet shuffle coming from upstairs. The omega therefore climbed up to the first floor, Castiel right behind him. Dean was shocked to find his dad sitting in his old room, flipping through one of his school notebooks, and crying. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen John cry.

The man looked so pathetic that Dean shot a concerned glance at his mate, mouthing ‘Drunk?’.

Castiel shrugged in reply, not really sure himself.

As the young man approached his father, he was astonished to realize that the usual eau de booze was missing. Another thing he couldn’t recall - when John last hadn’t reeked of alcohol. “Dad,” he asked tentatively, “what are you doing?”

“I was leafing through an old photo album,” John began quietly. “One with pictures of the four of us - your mum, me, you, and Sammy as a baby - and it suddenly hit me that I’ve failed all of you. Mary would never have forgiven me for becoming such a shit dad. I can’t believe I practically left you to raise yourself - and Sammy too.” Wracking sobs began to course through his body as he doubled over.

Dean looked at Cas in consternation. “I’ll be right back,” Cas murmured, heading to the bathroom, dampening a washcloth, and coming back to hand it to John so he could blot his face.

“Thanks,” John mumbled after cleaning himself up a bit. Turning to his son, he declared, “You were right, Dean, I think I do need help.”

The omega felt his heartbeat drumming wildly. Was his dad serious? He wondered. He didn’t really trust the sudden turnabout. “What do you mean?” he asked hesitantly.

John looked up at Castiel. “Are you still willing to send me to that rehab center?” he asked, both mortification and determination in his voice.

“I am,” the other alpha affirmed. Dean was still a little taken aback but he was actually beginning to believe that his dad was truly ready to accept the help he needed, to actively participate in a rehab program.

“Can Sam stay with you for a bit longer?” John inquired. “I won’t be fit for him to be around for awhile yet.”

“Of course, dad,” Dean reassured him, hope spreading through him. “Sammy’s always welcome at our house.” The omega realized he was proud to call John ‘dad’ for the first time in years.

“Then, can we go now?” John asked, holding out a trembling hand for them to see. “If I wait any longer, I’ll likely fall of the wagon.”

“Sure,” Cas agreed, “we can do that.” Looking at Dean, he suggested, “Why don’t you pack a bag for your dad, Sweetheart?”

The omega obediently trotted into John’s room, stuffing whatever clean clothes he could find, as well a pair of shoes into a duffle bag. As he was returning, he could hear voices coming from his old room.

Castiel was talking. “You’d better straighten up,” he waraned. “I won’t forgive you if Dean - or Sam - is hurt again.”

“I’m gonna get clean and stay clean,” John earnestly vowed.

“Good,” Castiel nodded. “But I’m sure you’ll understand if I wait and see. It’s deeds, not words that count with me.”

“That’s how it should be,” replied John, respect in his voice, and Dean decided to enter the room.

“All ready, dad?” he inquired, his countenance bright.

“Yeah, let’s go,” John acknowledged.

A half an hour later, after John signed all the appropriate papers and Cas paid the admittance fee at the facility he had researched, it was time to part.

“Bye, dad,” the omega told a determined-looking John, who hadn’t flinched when he found out the detox program took thirty to forty-five days at the minimum, the more difficult cases sometimes stretching even up to ninety days.

“Bye, son,” John hugged his son, before nodding at Castiel and following an orderly deeper into the building.

 

Later that night, after slipping quietly into the house as not to wake up Sammy, they talked a bit more about the rehab center and what it meant for John. It was nearing one o’clock at night when Dean and Castiel finally retired to their room and the tired omega started crying as soon as he got on the bed.

“Sweetheart,” Castiel murmured, “come here.”

The omega slid under the covers, snuggling into his mate’s arms, but he couldn’t stop crying. “Why am I such a weepy mess?” he wailed. “It’s a good thing that dad’s getting help.”

“It is,” Cas confirmed, rubbing soothing circles on Dean’s back, “but you’ve exhausted yourself emotionally, having to deal with John by yourself for so long. You’re crying because you’re finally relieved of all that stress. Just let it all out. I’m here for you.”

Castiel dropped a kiss onto Dean’s head as his mate cried himself to sleep, both soon falling into slumber.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when you think it's all rainbows and sunshine ...

Dean glanced up from the pan he was stirring on the stove in surprise when he heard Castiel declare sharply, “No he does _not_ have a drinking problem.” as he paced to and fro in the kitchen. “You should be more careful about making such libelous statements, or your paper could be subject to a lawsuit.”

Shortly after that, the senator ended the call, a perturbed frown on his face.

The wooden spoon he’d been using to stir his sweet tomato soup - a dish he hadn’t eaten since he was a child but for which he’d had a sudden, undeniable craving - suspended in the air, Dean asked, “What was that about?”

“Idiots,” Cas shrugged dismissively. “Someone must have seen us at the rehab clinic when John checked himself in two days ago. They don’t have a clue that we were accompanying your father, so they’re accusing you of being an alcoholic and a drug addict, to boot.”

Dean let the spoon clatter onto the counter, hurrying over to his mate and gripping his biceps. “I’m so sorry, Cas, I never meant to cause you so much trouble.”

“Sweetheart,” the older man took Dean in his arms, tenderly kissing him before saying, “this situation isn’t your fault. It’s just bad luck that someone saw us. Some reporters are unethical and will make the ‘facts’ fit whatever scenario they envision, just so they can get credit for a scoop.”

 

The alpha had already left for work, but Dean still couldn’t stop fretting and blaming himself for bringing all this trouble onto Castiel. So much so that despite the way Bobby had badmouthed his mate in the past, the omega even talked the matter over with him. The older mechanic first expressed his surprise over the fact that John had found the gumption to check himself into rehab, and then he was startled to find himself in agreement with Castiel regarding the rumors about Dean being an alcoholic - which was to let it go. The older man recommended, “Do your best to ignore the tabloids, Dean. Sooner or later, some other ‘scandal’ will come up, and this tempest in a teapot will be put on the back burner.”

 

Dean finally began to relax when five days had passed and no more mysterious sightings of either himself or Cas at the rehab clinic had made the news. The day of Castiel’s speech to the senate about abortion rights for omegas, however, the situation escalated.

The omega was glued to the TV, listening as his mate declared, “Every human being should have the right to decide for themselves what to do with their own body; abortion is a basic healthcare right that shouldn’t require anyone elses consent other than the mother’s. The fact that today’s omegas and betas require the assent of their alpha to-”

An anonymous voice interrupted, shouting, “All these fucking omega freedoms - how’s that working out for you, Novak? You let your mate off the chain and he ends up as a flaming drunk! Should we really be listening to you?”

Dean paled, his fists clenching in his lap as numerous voices seconded, “Here, here,” while feet pounded against the floor in approbation.

“On the other hand,” the senator persisted once the ruckus had died down, “I don’t believe the state’s health care plan should cover the cost of abortion, except under extenuating circumstances such as pregnancy resulting from assault or a life-threatening pregnancy.” He paused, eyeing his colleagues. “Everyone is responsible for their own actions and should therefore accept the consequences, however unpleasant they deem them to be.”

The omega sighed. This was a point of disagreement between Dean and Castiel, since the younger man believed abortion should be free for everyone, regardless of the circumstances. He was nevertheless proud of his mate for pursuing greater freedom of choice for all omegas and betas. So were many of his omegaist friends - some of them were even supporting Castiel’s idea of paid abortions, which was mildly surprising to Dean.

Unfortunately, going by all the booing and yelling, it seemed that Senator Novak’s opinion was in the minority in the senate.

“Who’re you to tell me I don’t have a right to decide if my mate keeps our sprog or not? It’s mine too!” a heckler yelled.

“You’re getting that nonsense from your drunkard of a husband!” someone else accused. “Seriously, just go home and clean up the vomit!”

Dean slumped down in worry as more taunts and insults were hurled at his mate. Castiel weathered them impassively, but the omega couldn’t help feeling guiltier - and more of a burden - than ever.

Finally, the the head of the Health and Human Services Committee, who was chairing the debate, banged his gavel, decreeing that discussion of the matter would be tabled until the following day.

 

When Cas got home that evening, he looked absolutely done in, but he still found the energy to reassure Dean, “Sweetheart, there’s no way you could have either foreseen or prevented these rumors.”

“There must be something I can do to make it easier for you,” the younger man beseeched.

“How about making us a cup of that cardamom-cinnamon tea you like?” Castiel requested. “I’ll get changed and then we can curl up in bed with a cuppa.”

Dean agreed readily, happy to do something for his mate.

As he fell asleep in his Cas’ arms later that evening, almost as emotionally drained as his mate, Dean determined that he would speak to Meg in the morning. There had to be something that could be done to address the rumors that were circulating. Something that would give Cas a chance to speak uninterrupted by idiotic politicians the next time he had a speech.


	53. Chapter 53

“Thanks for coming over,” Dean welcomed the political coach into the house early that morning.

“Quite a change, eh?” Meg noted as she followed the omega to the kitchen.

“Yeah, you’ve kinda grown on me,” Dean admitted, smiling conspiratorily at the woman as he pulled out the PG Tips.

“You know what?” Meg interjected before he could remove a teabag, “I think this calls for coffee.”

The teen quickly brewed a pot, setting out cream and sugar along with cups and spoons, as well as some freshly baked cranberry-pistachio biscotti. “Is there anything we can do about the alcohol rumors?” he inquired worriedly as he seated himself across from the coach. “I don’t want Cas catching any more flak from the opposition.” The omega ladled five spoonfuls of sugar into his cup, when he normally would’ve wanted one spoonful at the most, attributing his sudden craving for the sweetener to concern about his mate.

Megan knocked back a cup of black coffee in three gulps, immediately pouring another one. “Simply declaring that you aren’t an alcoholic obviously isn’t enough,” she mused, nibbling at a piece of biscotti.

“Should I make a statement to the press anyway?” Dean wondered.

“Wouldn’t do any good,” Meg shook her head. “The reporters would claim we sobered you up just for that, and that you were falling down drunk again by nightfall. We might have to do the unthinkable...”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “What’s that?”

The woman smirked. “Tell the truth.”

 

Three quarters of an hour later, they settled secretly leaking out the correct information - that it was Castiel’s father-in-law who was being treated for alcoholism. Dean was doubtful it could be done without anyone finding out it was them who leaked the news, but Meg assured him it was going to be fine. “It doesn’t really matter - once the information’s out there, you can’t take it back. That would normally be a thing we want to prevent but this time the truth’s in our favour.”

“Ok,” the omega agreed with a heavy sigh.

“Call your dad while I’m here,” Meg urged, “and let him know what we’ve agreed on - that someone found out he was at the clinic and that he should be ready for the fallout. Oh, and that he shouldn’t talk to any journalists.”

Dean did as he was told, though the phone call was uncomfortable. “I wish I could have told him the truth,” he groaned after he hung up. “That it’s me who’s going to leak the news.” The omega felt guilty as John had simply thanked him for the heads-up and promised that he wouldn’t talk to anyone. “I mean, at least I warned him, but I wish I didn’t have have to lie - not just to my dad but to everyone else as well.”

“You need to become more thick-skinned,” Meg reassured him. “Things like this are common in politics. You manipulate the situation to your advantage no matter how true or untrue your information is. You think others don’t do it?”

“I guess,” the omega nodded in acknowledgment.

Meg snorted. “Listen, Angel, I’ll give you an example, ok? Remember last year, how Senator Amarillo and his wife used a surrogate to have their third child? They said it was because Mrs Amarillo was ill and didn’t want to strain herself, so their friend Carla had offered to carry for them.”

Dean hmmed. “Yeah, I remember. That was sweet of her.”

The political coach grinned. “No, Honey, that was great PR. Carla is Amarillo’s mistress who got knocked up by accident and then refused to go get an abortion. They had to spin it so that the Senator wouldn’t look bad - they managed it too, since Shurley looks like he doesn’t even know how to lie.”

The omega stared at her. “Really?”

“Yeah. Obviously, not everyone believes them and anyone who knows how PR works can figure out the truth, but his name remains untarnished in the public’s eye.”

Dean shook his head in disbelief, pouring himself another cup and dousing it with sugar, while Meg pulled out her Blackberry and began tapping at it.

“All done,” she announced a little bit later, looking up from her phone. “Castiel should be getting all sorts of good press within a few hours. I made him sound like a good soul helping out a relative in trouble.” She paused, tilting her head. “You know, this is so much easier when you’re telling the truth,” she noted.

Dean grinned.

 

Sure enough, by that evening, Castiel was being lauded by news commentators as a great son-in-law who was helping out a poor man in need. One newscaster even reported from outside the capitol building, “ _This is a good publicity move from Senator Novak before the Voting bill goes through the senate next week. The Liberal Party’s chances of carrying the day have just increased._ ”

The alpha walked into the living room as the reporter finished heaping praise on him. “I don’t know how the reporters found out about John,” Castiel swept a hand toward the TV, “I’m really sorry, Dean.”

“Um,” the omega confessed, “that was me, I talked it over with Meg. I just couldn’t stand everyone beating you up for helping out my dad,” he added passionately.

Cas’ eyebrows rose in surprise. “I hope it’s not going to cause you problems with John,” he murmured. “I wouldn’t want to make things even more difficult for you.”

Dean shrugged. “He’s fine.”

The older man nodded, walking over to where his mate was sitting on their couch. “Well, it _is_ rather nice to have the opposition gnashing their teeth for a change,” he admitted, bending down and pecking the omega’s lips. “I am really grateful to you for taking such good care of me.”

“Make love to me?” Dean requested after they exchanged some more lingering kisses.

“With pleasure,” Castiel replied, tugging the younger man up from the couch and following him to their bedroom.

The two men fell asleep snuggled in each other’s arms, both resting more deeply than they had in days.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the last chapter is finally here. Be honest, you didn't think we'd ever get to this point, did you? :D I want to express my sincere thanks to those who supported me throughout this story, i probably wouldn't have finished this without you.  
> Big thanks also goes to my awesome Synergy Sister Karynn :)

Dean was jittery with nervous excitement that morning, two weeks after he and Meg had succeeded in changing the rumors about Senator Novak and his omega mate. Castiel was still something of a hero for helping out his downtrodden father-in-law.

“Relax, Sweetheart,” Castiel requested, running his hands up and down the omega’s arms in an effort to calm him.

“How can you be so nonchalant?” Dean wondered. Today was the vote on the new Voting bill that was so critical to omega rights and Castiel was just about to leave for the Senate.

“I have a good feeling about the vote,” Cas reassured him. “We’ve garnered a lot of support, even some from the conservative party. If, for some reason, the bill doesn’t pass, we’ll simply put it forward again. Public favor is swinging more and more toward establishing rights for omegas and betas, so you shouldn’t despair - no matter what happens, okay?”

“Okay,” Dean mumbled, kissing Cas goodbye. “I love you,” he mumbled against his mate’s lips.

“I love you too,” the older man replied. “Now, stop stressing, Sweetheart.”

“Ok,” the omega whispered, pecking Cas’ lips once more before shutting the door to the garage behind him. He knew, though, that he wouldn’t be able to relax until the voting was over and that he’d be discouraged if the voting bill didn’t pass.

Shortly after his mate left, Sam descended down the stairs, ready for school. Dean handed him a packed lunch of completely unhealthy but oh-so tasty deep fried macaroni and cheese. This nontraditional meal was a bit of a comfort food for the two brothers ever since Dean had leant how to use the deep fryer.

Noticing this, Sammy unwittingly echoed Castiel, “I think that bill’s gonna pass, Dean. Lots of the other students say their parents support it, which means they’re keeping the pressure on their government representatives.”

“I hope so, Sammy,” Dean responded, ruffling his brother’s hair affectionately.

“Um, Dean,” the younger lad shifted uneasily from foot to foot, “you’re still kind of a dork - but I want you to know that I really like living here with you and Castiel, okay?”

“Brat,” Dean retorted, giving the top of his brother’s head a noogie. “I guess we can tolerate having you.”

“Jerk,” Sam whined, trying to fix up his hair.

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too,” Dean rolled his eyes in fond exasperation before sending Sam off to school.

One more thing to do, the young man thought, before his friends arrived. Picking up his phone, he called John for his daily check-in.

“Hiya, Dean,” John greeted him cheerfully, if a bit wearily.

“Everything going okay?” the omega asked, a bit concerned by the tired note in John’s voice. “You getting enough rest?”

“I’m alright,” his dad confirmed. “Just craving a drink something fierce.”

“Don’t give in. I know you can do this,” Dean pled.

“No worries, son. There’s no way a drinking problem is going to beat a Winchester,” John asserted firmly. “It’s not like I can get hold of the stuff in here anyway…”

“Just keep it up, dad. You let me know if you need anything, okay?” the omega offered.

“I will Dean. You’re a good son,” John acknowledged. “Thanks for making me do this. I needed the help.”

“Yeah, okay,” the omega mumbled, rather embarrassed by the praise. He felt like he should’ve done more to help his dad, even though he had no clue what that could’ve been.

 

Dean was still feeling jittery an hour later, during which he’d busied himself cleaning the kitchen. When he started sweating profusely, he stopped scrubbing out the kitchen sink because he was also rather lightheaded. He figured it must be because of his upcoming heat. Pouring himself a glass of water, he went to the master bedroom and pulled his heat tracker out of the nightstand on his side of the bed. He went to mark down his symptoms when he noticed his heat should have already started two weeks earlier - around the time of the political do at city hall. What the hell?

Dean sat on the bed heavily, setting the glass of water down with a shaking hand. It couldn’t be, could it? He couldn’t be-

Bile rose up in his throat and the omega barely managed to swallow it back down. Oh god, Dean thought, remembering all the weird food combinations and dizzy spells of the past two or three weeks, he was definitely pregnant. Glancing at the clock, the omega figured he had just enough time to pop to the store and buy a pregnancy test before his friends arrived. He kept on panicking as he climbed on the bus, feeling like he was too young to have children. He had different priorities right now - Sammy, his father, Cas, the Voting bill, and his Omegaist group friends…

He felt bad for neglecting his omegaist duties lately, which was mainly why he had invited his mates over today to watch the live broadcast of the Voting Bill vote with him, but he’d had other issues to take care of.

And now this. A baby. An honest to god, totally real baby. A cluster of cells cooking inside of his abdomen - half him, half Castiel. Castiel’s baby. The omega smiled despite his turmoil - he had a piece of Castiel inside him, which didn’t actually sound all that bad. Maybe he did want this. Maybe a sweet, innocent baby to cement their family was just the thing he needed.

Dean imagined what it would be like, having a little blue-eyed, dark-haired baby boy or baby girl scrambling about, and he started to get excited. He thought of all the things he could teach his child - no matter what secondary sex they turned out to be. Castiel was going to be such a good dad too, he decided with a sappy grin. It was going to be all right after all; he’d just go and buy the pregnancy test and then-

Oh no, what if he wasn’t pregnant? What if he’d got all excited for nothing? He alighted from the bus, which coincidentally stopped right in front of the pharmacy, and steeled himself before entering the shop. In and out, he thought to himself, in and out.

By the time he returned home, clutching a brown paper bag with the pregnancy test and some other items he had bought on the way, he was half excited and half nervous. The resulting look on his face must’ve been an interesting one to see.

“Hiya, Dean-o, what’s that you’ve got?” Gabriel, who was sitting on the porch steps of Dean’s house along with a still half-asleep Charlie, greeted him.

“Uh, nothing, a couple things from the market,” the flustered omega stuttered as he greeted the two. He was glad he had actually grabbed a couple of items at the farmers’ market and dropped the bag with the pregnancy test inside; it looked much less suspicious that way.

“It’s good to see you,” Charlie greeted him, giving her friend a hug.

“You too,” Dean offered, eyeing her new haircut. “You’re looking good, Charlie.”

“Thanks,” the redhead grinned. “I got my hair bobbed in celebration of the Voting bill passing.”

“You’re so certain it’ll pass?” Dean questioned as he led them into the house.

“Yeah, by every count, they’ve got enough votes,” Charlie stated confidently.

“I hope you’re right,” both Dean and Gabe declared at the same time.

“Jinx,” Gabriel teased.

“Wow. This place is fancy,” Charlie commented as she looked around. “You’re living high on the hog, Dean.”

Dean shrugged. “It’s Castiel’s house. I was awestruck at first too, but it’s a real home.”

“Yeah, Cas isn’t one to stand on ceremony,” Gabe agreed, cheekily adding, “Must be my influence that has made him such a decent bloke.”

 

A little bit later, the three friends were seated on the sofa, avidly watching as the senate voted, munching on the buttery popcorn Dean had prepared.

“Woohoo!” Gabe shouted, almost upending the bowl in his lap when the senators began casting their votes. “That’s already three in favor!”

“Aren’t you excited, Dean?” Charlie asked, nuding her friend in the side. “It looks like omegas are finally going to have some actual rights. This is what we’ve been working towards for so long!”

“I’m thrilled, of course.” Dean instantly replied. “Omega rights are really important to me, and I’m still going to support omegaist causes.” He looked down shyly as he continued, “But I’ve decided I’d maybe like to have children, make a real family with Cas. If not right away, then definitely soon.”

The redhead froze. “Oh, that’s good,” she offered hesitantly. “Isn’t that a bit sudden?”

The teenager shrugged. “Maybe, but it feels right. I feel like it might be my second shot at a happy family, you know?”

Charlie still looked a little sad, so Dean continued, “This doesn’t mean I won’t be able to hang out with you guys anymore; it just means I will have other priorities as well.”

The girl sighed, finally smiling. “I’m happy for you, Dean, I guess I just thought the three of us would be Omegaist musketeers forever, you know? It’s weird that you’re moving on.”

Dean shook his head, a little frustrated that he wasn’t getting through to her. “I’m not giving up on omegaism, Charlie! I swear! I know I haven’t been very active lately, but you can hardly blame me with what’s been happening!”

There was a beat of awkward silence after his outburst - which had been completely hormone-induced, Dean was sure - as the three friends stared at each other. Eventually, it was Gabe who broke the silence.

“Well, I think it’s brill, Dean-o!” the older omega declared. “I’ll definitely be the favourite uncle.”

Relieved at the mood lightening, Dean teased, “You never know. That might be Sammy.”

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Charlie asked. When Dean nodded, she insisted, “Then I really am happy for you,” giving her friend a tight hug. “Honest, Dean-cess!”

“Nine in favor!” Gabe exulted, more votes having been cast while the three friends were chatting. “They’re coming in fast!”

As his friends continued to avidly watch the television screen and tally every ‘yea’ vote, Dean felt dizzy with excitement and anticipation, his stomach all fluttery and jittery and bubbly and... Deciding he couldn’t wait any longer to take the pregnancy test, he stood up, stumbling slightly from eagerness. He had to know,  _ now _ .

“Dean-o, are you okay?” Gabe’s brow furrowed in concern.

“Couldn’t be better,” the younger man assured his brother-in-law, weakly excusing himself, “Just stepped down wrong and turned my ankle. I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Once the vote is complete, we’re gonna want to post the result right away via our website,” Charlie enthused, after glancing at Dean to make sure her friend was okay.

Dean paused, hesitating. “Yeah, uh… like I said, I’ll be right back.”

 

As Dean sat on the toilet lid a couple minutes later, the innocuous plastic stick in hand, he heard excited voices coming from the telly in their living room, “... has passed through the Senate! We’re rewriting history here, folks!” the news anchor exclaimed, “We are one step closer to true freedom - it's still going to be a long road but we’ve begun the journey.”

Dean grinned. Cas did it, he thought triumphantly as whoops of celebration filtered in from the living room. He actually did it! His celebration was interrupted by a clatter of the pregnancy test as it fell to the floor, causing the omega to look down.

_ Two lines _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! I am as always grateful for any kudos or comments you decide to leave me :)

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome any kind of feedback (but the good one is obviously better, duh) and will love you no matter what you have to say to me :)


End file.
